


This was definitely a bad idea.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gang AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: queasy + study group + inhaler</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was terrified, his stomach was churning and his legs were turning into jelly. He was shaking, his heart beat racing and his breath was short and off. This was not happening. He was standing outside the door to one of the library's private rooms, intended for students to study in but it's most common purpose sneaky make out sessions. Michael had been asked to go there today to tutor some people from his class. That was a lie, they weren't just some people. They were the very people Michael strived to stay away from. The school bullies, the popular guys - the very opposite of himself. Michael willed himself to calm down, it was one session. It was only an hour long. He was late. In an attempt to help calm himself down, Michael pulled his inhaler from his pocket and used it. He relazed himself, taking one last deep breath before tugging at the door handle and letting himself inside.

  
Surprisingly, they were already there. All five of them. Ray, the smallest of all five boys, was sprawled across two of the older boy's laps. Jack and Ryan, Michael remembered their names. Gavin, the odd British boy who Michael shared most of his classes with, sat backwards on his chair with his legs either side of it and his arms resting on the back of the seat. Geoff, the boy Michael was most scared off, sat staring straight at him. His eyes were a piercing blue, hard and unforgiving. Michael felt uncomfortable under the stare. Jack coughed, startling Michael as he almost dropped the books he was holding.  
"You're late." Jack stated, looking up at the clock that hung on the wall above the door. Michael swallowed.  
"Sorry. I was getting my books." Michael stuttered nervously, looking at the floor when he caught Gavin smiling wolfishly at him.  
"Well," Geoff barked, arms crossed and eyes still trained on Michael, "Aren't you going to teach us or some shit?" He asked rather rudely.

  
Michael nodded shyly, biting his lip as he took the only spare chair left. All of the other eyes in the room followed him and Michael winced when it squeeked. He wished that he wasn't here, that he was outside with Lindsay and Kerry. He was wasting his lunch hour but he couldn't refuse a teacher, that was unheard of. Michael pushed his glasses up his nose as he began to open the first book, coughing as he finally tore his gaze away from it to face the other boys in the room.  
"Where would you like to start?" He asked meekly, his voice barely above a whisper. Michael jumped as Gavin suddenly appeared over his shoulder, tan finger jabbing harshly at the page that laid out before him.  
"Algebra." Gavin stated, as though he was the one tutoring Michael and not the other way around. Ray giggled from where he was loosely sprawled across his boy's laps.  
"You said bra." He said childishly and Michael internally groaned. This was going to be a long hour.

  
Twenty minutes in and Michael sat awkwardly in his chair as he watched each of the boys stare in concentratio at their own papers. He'd taught them the basics, scrawling obvious formulas onto a blank sheet of paper and helped them to solve them. Now, Michael was simply waiting to see if they had understood it or not. Michael avoided looking at Geoff, for it seemed whenever he even peeked in his direction the older male would sense it and look straight at him. It unnerved Michael and each time he'd dared to do it, he'd immediately jump and look aware. Had his own gaze lingered longer, he would have caught the other boy's smirk. Michael had grown fond of a spot on the wall in front of him, losing himself in a little daydream when an unexpected hand on his thigh startled him. He banged his knee on the table as he leapt away from the unfamiliar touch, warily staring at Geoff as he grinned at him. Michael swallowed, edging away from him slightly.

  
Due to the small table and the large group of boys, Michael couldn't simply move away from Geoff without moving into someone else. As he shifted his body, Michael's hands moved across the table. His fingers brushed with the back of Gavin's hand. Immediately, Michael pulled his hand away as though he'd been burnt. Gavin looked up from his paper, which he'd hardly touched, and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You trying to hold my hand?" He asked, chuckling when Michael shook his head vigorously. "I don't mind, you can hold my hand whenever you want." Gavin said cockily. Michael stared back at him like a deer caught in a car's headlights. When Michael didn't respond, Gavin and the rest of the group simply laughed at him. Michael felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks, his face growing hot in time with his growing embarrasment. This was a bad idea, he thought. Michael should have said no. Though he knew that it was too late now.

  
Strangely, the hour passed quite quickly. Michael glanced behind him at the clock, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the time. He began closing his books, glancing nervously when somebody's hand stopped him. It was Gavin, frowning at him.  
"What are you doing?" Ryan asked from across the table, pencil in his mouth as he chewed upon it's rubber tip.  
"L-lunch, it's over. I have class." Michael stammered, palms sweating a little. He did not like confrontation. All five of the other boys looked towards the clock and Michael may have been delusional but he could have swore he heard a disappointed sigh.  
"So do we, but that's not going to happen." Jack chuckled, making Michael even more nervous.  
"Why don't you skip class with us, Michael?" Ray asked, grinning at Michael as he glanced back.  
"No, no I can't." Michael mumbled softly, swallowing as they all stared.

  
"Sure you can, it'll be fun. C'mon, let's go." Geoff said scooping his fingers up before standing. He walked confidently from the room, Ryan and Jack following him and ruffling Michael's curls as they passed. Gavin and Ray brought up the rear, each linking their arms with one of Michael's own and pulling him out of the room. Michael started to panic, though he noted that at least they were kind enough to take his stuff. He daren't speak up, scared they'd make him pay if he did. Instead he attempted to plead with his eyes with everyone that they passed but nobody batted an eyelash. Even if they'd sympathised with Michael, nobody would have done anything. Nobody messed with Geoff and his boys, not even the teachers. As they dragged him from the library Michael realized that he was doomed. This was something he was not going to get out of. This was definitely a bad idea, Michael thought to himself bitterly.


	2. This can't be happening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is forced to skip class with Geoff's gang.

****

Michael realised with disdain that they were heading to the school's parking lot, where he knew the ragtag bunch's vehicles resided. The moment they stepped out of the school building Geoff had lit a cigarette, blowing smoke into their air while Michael wrinkled his nose in disgust. Geoff laughed at his discomfort, taking to blowing the smoke into Michael's face after that. They stopped at the far end of the parking lot and Michael was thankful he was finally standing on his own two feet again. Though Ray and Gavin didn't seem to be letting go of his arms anytime soon.  
"So, where are we headed?" Jack asked thoughtfully as he leaned against his pickup truck. Geoff shrugged as he sat on the seat of his motorcycle, patting the side of it proudly. Ryan turned to face Michael, a mischevious smirk contorting his lips.  
"What do you think, Michael? Where do you want to go?" Ryan questioned.  
"Back to class." Michael muttered unhappily.

  
The rest of the group burst into laughter, though Michael found no humour in the situation. He was being completely honest. Ray wiped a tear from his eye with his free hand as he calmed down, smiling wide at Michael.  
"Yeah, good one." He praised, completely oblivious to Michael's bewildered expression.  
"How about the arcade?" Jack suggested, already picturing the old games machines he felt so at home with. Gavin snorted.  
"Nah, that's boring. Why don't we just go back to yours, Rye? Didn't you say your parents were out?" Gavin asked, though he already knew the answer. Ryan shrugged and the group came to a decision when Geoff clapped his hands together.  
"That's a great idea! Michael, why don't you ride with Jack and the others - unless you'd rather ride with me." Geoff said with a wink, patting his bike once more. While Michael would rather ride with neither of them, he vigorously shook his head at the suggestion. Geoff laughed, taking no offence, while Michael was quickly ushered into the back of Jack's truck.

  
He was squashed inbetween Gavin and Ray, as expected. He swallowed as Gavin beamed at him, clutching to his messenger bag when it was dumped into his lap. Michael longed to be in class, already anticipating the stern talks from his parents and the equally as frightening bollocking he'd recieve from Lindsay. But Michael pushed that aside in favour of trying to be as small as possible, avoiding touching either Ray or Gavin and staying out of the conversation entirely.  
"Jack, please put on the radio?" Gavin begged while Ray heartedly agreed, attempting to reach forward and turn it on himself before Ryan slapped his hand away and did it for them. Michael winced as the music began to play, some rock band he wasn't quite familiar with. The volume was ridiculous and Michael fought the urge to cover his ears in order not to draw attention to himself. Despite this, it seemed he wasn't as good at hiding his displeasure as he thought it was.  
"Too loud?" Ryan mouthed to him in the rearview mirror, or at least Michael thought he mouthed it. He could have yelled and the younger boy wouldn't have been none the wiser.

  
Michael was relieved when the music was turned down, only feeling slightly guilty when Ray muttered that he was a spoilsport under his breath. The ride was antagonisingly long and Michael sat in uncomfortable silence while the boys around him talked completely at ease.  
"You got beer at yours, Rye?" Jack asked as they passed a gas station, the rundown place apparantly sparking an idea. Ryan shook his head.  
"No, but I'll text Geoff to say we're getting some. Geoff knows where the spare key is. Did you bring your ID?" Ryan inquired, even as he typed the message out to Geoff. Michael briefly wondered how they'd even got the ID before deciding that perhaps he didn't really want to know. Jack nodded in comfirmation as they pulled into a store parking lot, cutting the engine and rooting around in his side compartment for the aforementioned ID. Michael sat dead still as the two boys beside him buzzed.  
"Can we come? Please Jack!" They chorused and Ryan snorted from the front seat.  
"No, you look about twelve. Wait here." Jack commanded, ducking out of the car.

  
Michael could admit that the boy did look a little older. He had the beginnings of a great beard and a face that seemed more mature, especially in comparison to someone as small as Ray. Once Jack was gone, Michael was frustrated to find that conversation was soon directed back to him.  
"So, Michael. What class are you missing right now?" Ray asked from beside him. Michael cringed, he didn't want to think about it.  
"English." He murmured, wondering idly if Kerry was worried that his partner had suddenly disappeared without warning. Maybe he already knew, gossip spread like wildfire in high school.  
"Well aren't you glad we saved you from that, huh?" Ray joked and Michael thought idly that no, he'd rather be in English. He didn't voice that opinion. The topic wasn't carried further as Jack returned, booze in hand.

  
The ginger handed his bounty out to the rest of the group, handing some to Ryan and pushing the rest to the back. A few cans were unceremoniously shoved into Michael's hands and his fingers froze around them. He'd never handled alcohol before, coming close only once at one of his parent's parties. It simply didn't appeal to him. Jack sensed his discomfort, chortling at Michael's horrified expression.  
"It's just beer, Michael. It's not going to bite." Jack attempted to put him at ease but it did nothing to shake Michael's nerves.  
"No, but it does stink." Ray said in disgust, handling the cans in a similar fashion to Michael. Jack rolled his eyes from the front seat as he started the car.  
"Oh, shut up Ray. I'm sure Ryan has some juice for you." He said sarcastically. Ray stuck his tongue out at the ginger but Michael caught the hopeful look he shot the blonde in the front seat. Ryan merely smiled, nodding slightly as they set off once again.

  
Geoff was waiting for them at Ryan's house. His motorbike sat in the driveway and Jack pulled up beside it hesitantly.  
"Now Gavin be carefu- Oh for fuck's sake." Jack warned while he went ignored and Gavin shoved his door open. Michael watched as Gavin held his breath, praying it wouldn't catch Geoff's precious bike. When it skimmed past it, he let it out and beamed wildly up at Michael. The red head merely swallowed. Gavin held out his hand to help him out but instead Michael took Ray's. He didn't trust the clumsy idiot. Offended, Gavin slammed his door.  
"Gavin, respect the baby." Jack scolded, patting his own door before following Ryan into his house. Gavin merely scowled, shooting Michael a dirty look and helping to intensify the red head's unease. Thankfully, Ray was there to at least try and soothe it.  
"Don't worry, he'll get over it. Eventually." He mentioned omniously. It didn't help.

  
Inside, Ryan's house was clean. Oddly enough, when Michael heard the boy's parents were out of town he half expected a mess. He was pleasantly surprised. Michael didn't think he could handle wading through Ryan's unclean underwear ontop of skipping class. He followed Ray aimlessly into what appeared to be Ryan's kitchen, dumping the beer he'd held into the fridge before following Ray into the family room. Geoff sat on one end of the sofa, Gavin already at home between his legs. Geoff's hand rested idly in Gavin's hair and Michael couldn't help but think he looked like a pet. Ryan lounged beside them, legs spread wide and arms stretched behind his head. Jack stole the armchair, sighing in content as he pulled a lever and the chair reclined. Ray, apparently hell bent on making this as awkward for Michael as possible, ran to leap into the ginger's lap. With nothing more than a squeak of protest, Jack allowed it. Michael, unsure of what to do with himself and feeling very naustious, stood in the doorway. Ryan looked in his direction, smiling as he patted the chair beside him.  
"C'mon, take a seat. I won't bite." He invited. Michael wasn't so sure it was true.

  
But he didn't want to disobey, not with Geoff's unforgiving stare now residing on him. Gavin's expression was equally as stony and Michael wished he'd apologised for refusing his offer. It seemed a little too late to do it now. Michael tensed as Ryan yawned, his arm now stretching behind Michael's back. Luckily, Michael was sitting straight up with his back tense. Ryan laughed at the sight.  
"Relax, c'mon. Enjoy it. I bet it's the first time you've skipped class, isn't it?" He asked gently and Michael blushed under the way everyone was suddenly so very interested in him. Not trusting his mouth to speak properly for him, Michael nodded once.  
"Don't worry, nothing'll happen to you. We'll make sure of that." Geoff reassured him, though it sounded a little too menacing to put Michael at ease. Michael jumped when his phone buzzed, fishing in his pocket for the annoying gadget. He was half relieved and half nervous to see that it was Lindsay calling. He looked at Ryan, glancing briefly back down to his phone.  
"I have to take this." Michael murmured. The words felt foreign in his mouth, his tongue dry.

  
"Go ahead." Ryan gestured and before anyone could say anything, he rushed to his feet and into the kitchen. He wasn't about to have Lindsay yell at him in front of these people. Thankfully, they at least allowed him some privacy and had the decency not to follow him. Terrified, Michael answered Lindsay's call.  
"Michael! Where are you?" She screeched down the phone and Michael faintly heard Kerry thank god in the background. Michael swallowed before answering.  
"I could ask the same to you, shouldn't you be in class?" He quizzed. Lindsay scoffed.  
"Kerry and I convieniently needed the toilet at the same time." Lindsay said slyly. Michael rolled his eyes.   
"I'm at Ryan's." He said as nonchalantly as possible, paranoid that one of the boys were listening to him.  
"What? Who's Ryan? Wait - you don't mean? The Ryan? So it is true!" Lindsay talked a mile a minute, answering her own questions before Michael even opened his mouth.  
"I knew it!" Cried Kerry in the background and Michael shuddered as his suspicions had been confirmed.  
"Why would you even go, though?" Lindsay asked thoughtfully.  
"I didn't really have a choice, Linds!" Michael hissed into the speaker, desperately trying to keep his voice down.

  
"Oh, well. Fair enough. What's his house like?" Lindsay asked curiously and Michael could just picture her sitting in the halls with Kerry beside her waiting for the latest gossip.Michael rolled his eyes at the thought.  
"It's full of the skulls of all his enemies and hey, the rumours are true - he does stuff his old pets. Edgar the 4th is staring me down right now." Michael lied, scolding himself for finding humour in his dire situation.  
"Really?" Lindsay gasped, echoed by Kerry who sounded absolutely frightened by the idea. Michael scoffed.  
"No, not really you dumbasses!" He seethed. He could hear Lindsay and Kerry's disappointment through the phone. He was about to rage about their stupidity when he heard Geoff call to him from the other room.  
"Hey, Michael - while you're out there, can you get me a beer?" He called. Michael swallowed nervously. There was a chorus of 'me too' and Michael struggled to work out how many he was expected to bring. Recalling the earlier conversation, Michael found it safe just to bring everyone but Ray one.

  
He'd almost forgotten Lindsay was on the phone until she suddenly became very loud against his ear.  
"You're drinking? Oh my god Michael - you rebel!" She scolded as Kerry giggled. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not, they are. Any way Linds, we'll continue this conversation if I'm ever allowed home. I'm scared they'll skin me alive if I don't do this soon. Maybe I'll become one of the stuffed animals in Ryan's house." He joked, though it lacked humour and his voice cracked a little. He still wasn't sure how he was going to get home, especially knowing everyone was drinking.  
"Oh, well. Good bye then - I'll get all your Pokemon cards if that happpens, yeah?" Lindsay asked and Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, you steal them all anyway. Bye Linds, bye Kerry." He muttered before hanging up and bregrudgingly opening the fridge.

  
Michael was met with cheers as he carried the beer back to the family room, personally handing one to everyone and sighing in relief when Ray didn't demand one of his own.  
"Why didn't you get yourself one?" Geoff asked when he noticed Michael sat back down empty handed.  
"He's defective like Ray. Never tried one before." Gavin explained, ignoring the indignant cry from his friend. Michael swallowed. He didn't like the way Gavin eyed him up, like he knew something Michael didn't.  
"Oh, well that just won't do. C'mere Michael. We're going to fix you." Geoff said with a solemn nod, gesturing Michael closer. Without thinking, Michael shook his head. Geoff scoffed. "Now now, I don't have rabies or aids or anything. Try it." Michael was in no position to argue, shaky hands reaching out for the can that was being held across Ryan in an attempt to be closer to Michael. Everyone watched in earnest as he brought it closer to his lips, looking worriedly at Geoff before tipping his head back and trying a sip.

  
Within seconds he was thrusting the can away from himself, sputtering while Geoff laughed manically. Ryan patted his back sympathetically while everyone laughed around him.  
"Ah, well I suppose beer isn't for everyone then." Geoff said inbetween laughter, trying and failing to breathe. Michael scowled, he just hadn't been expecting there to be so much. He wanted to protest and say that he wasn't a baby, that he could take it. But he assumed that his frustrating trait of being unable to decline a challenge when offered to him would perhaps not work so well for him here. So he suffered in silence, allowing Ryan to fuss over him even though he wished he was a million miles away. Michael regretted not kicking up a big fuss when these idiots tried to take him from class. He'd be much better off in English, improving his education rather than hanging around a bunch of delinquents. Michael caught sight of Gavin's smug look and he bit his lip to avoid yelling at him. These people were rude, mean and certainly nothing like the people Michael was used to. He wanted to go home.

  
During his silent brooding, Michael hadn't noticed that Ryan's hand lingered on his back. He didn't dare question it though, unsure of how long it had been there. Michael faintly wondered what the time was and he questioned whether they were going to let him go at the time school usually ended. While they said they could keep him from trouble, even these boys would be unable to fend off the thousands of questions his parents would surely ask. Come to think of it, Michael didn't even know the time.  
"What's the time?" Michael asked idly.  
"What, are we boring you?" Gavin cried indignantly. Michael shied away from Geoff's judging gaze as he attempted to answer Gavin's question.  
"No, I ah... uh.." Michael struggled until Jack decided to help him out.  
"Don't be stupid Gavin, he's got to get home so his parents aren't suspicious. Isn't that right, Michael?" Jack asked, his tone daring Michael to say otherwise. Michael meekly nodded. Gavin snorted.  
"Tell them you're at a friend's, they'll be happy to see you've finally found some." Gavin said nastily.

  
"I have friends!" Michael defended himself, unable to stop the words before they fell from his mouth. Everyone seemed shocked by his sudden outburst, except Gavin of course. He saw it as an opening to cause more mischief.  
"What? That girl with the poorly dyed red hair and that other nerd with the chick name?" Gavin provoked, unprepared for the outcome. Michael was done playing nice. He'd been taken from his school, forced to hang out with people he didn't even know and now this asshole thought it was funny to pick on his friends. He'd had enough.  
"Lindsay's hair is lovely, thank you very much, and Kerry is a unisex name. Besides, you're one to talk. I'm surprised your nose doesn't come with a warning." Michael said spitefully. Gavin's jaw dropped while Jack attempted to hide his snort of laughter behind his hand. The room was deathly silent, all colour draining from Michael's cheeks when he realised what he'd just said. Then, from seemingly nowhere, came Ray's voice.  
"Fucking got 'em!"

  
Then, everyone laughed. Except Gavin of course, who pouted pitifully up at Geoff as though he'd solve all of his problems.  
"You've got fire, I like it." He said as he wiped the moisture from his eyes and suddenly Michael regretted ever speaking up. It's not that he wanted Geoff to not like him, because that would surely end badly and Michael didn't want to be the one they whispered about when he inevitably moved schools after being subjected to Geoff's gang's torture. But he certainly didn't want Geoff to like him, especially after all he'd experienced today. The flirtatious and at times almost possesive gestures, the whole abducted from school thing - Michael wasn't sure he could handle that more than once.  
"Geoff!" Gavin whined. Geoff patted the Brit's head and, to Michael's shock, kissed it after. He'd thought they were close, what with all the sitting in each other's laps and what not, but he'd thought the rumours around school were just that. Rumours. Michael hadn't realised he'd been staring until Ryan nudged his shoulder, concern etched into his features.  
"Got a problem?" He questioned and Michael was quick to shake his head. Luckily, that alone satisfied Ryan and the conversation moved on.

  
Michael thought that time passed ridiculously slowly and he was unable to hold in a cheer when Jack suggested that perhaps they should start ferrying him back. Michael had been watching the ginger all afternoon and was happy to find that he'd only drunk the one beer, supposedly acting as the responsible one. The same couldn't be said for everyone else, especially Geoff. He was more than a little tipsy, hands curled around one of his many cans of that afternoon. When Jack pushed Ray off of him to leave and Michael made to follow, Geoff reached out to grab his hand and stop him. Concerned, Michael looked helplessly at the drunken teen.  
"Was nice to meet you, Michael. We'll do this again sometime." Geoff slurred and Michael hoped that they wouldn't. Gavin, apparently momentarily forgetting his grudge with Michael, beamed up at him and rudely slapped at the red head's ass.  
"See you in class, cutie." He hiccuped and Michael, despite himself, blushed. Ryan merely smiled at him while Ray insisted he keep them company, stealing Jack's keys and letting the ginger chase him outside.

  
Michael followed at a much slower place. Ray climbed into the passenger seat this time and Michael was glad for it. He was also pleased to find his bag still on the back seat, having been left there in Michael's rush to get from the car. The ride was spent in mostly silence, the radio the source of most of the noise. At least this time it was quieter. Michael directed Jack to his house, a small voice in the back of his mind questioning whether this was a good idea. Even though he hadn't wanted to come in the first place, and all of this could have been avoided if they'd just left him alone, Michael smiled and thanked Jack for the ride. He waved awkwardly goodbye to Ray before hopping out of the car. He was about to run straight inside before Ray called out to him.  
"Bye Michael, see you tomorrow in study!" He cried before Jack drove away, leaving Michael frozen in place on his own path. He swallowed, internally groaning. He'd forgotten about that. Michael dreaded it.


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael continues to be hassled by Geoff and his gang.

"So you survived then?" Lindsay asked. Michael could swear she sounded almost disappointed.  
"Yeah, you don't seem that happy about it." He muttered as he stretched across his bed. On the other side of the phone, Lindsay laughed.  
"Yeah, well, if you're alive I don't get my Pokemon cards do I?" Lindsay reminds him and it's all Michael can do not to groan.  
"You can have them all if you give me an excuse not to study with them again tomorrow." Michael moans, arm falling across his face as he pictures the sight. All of them surrounding him, their smug grins and questionable touches proving distracting as Michel hoped to tutor them. Lindsay was quiet on the other end, apparently thoughtful. Michael tried to keep himself from thinking that it was a first, but he couldn't.  
"You could just say that you don't want to do it anymore." Lindsay said quietly.

  
"I can't do that. A) It's too obvious and B) I can't disappoint Mr Roy like that!" Michael protested, though he had to admit it was his best bet. He swallowed, shifting uncomfortably in his sheets. "I could pretend to be ill." He said, much quieter than Lindsay spoke. He heard the gasp on the other end, stifling a groan as Lindsay launched a miniature rant.  
"Skipping class and now school entirely? They've changed you!" She scolded, though her tone was mocking and playful. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"I'm screwed, aren't I?" He asked, not wanting to know the inevitable answer.  
"Yes, Michael Jones. You are well and truly boned." Lindsay confirmed, perhaps a little too cheerfully. Michael sighed, scratching his curls and hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as today had been. He briefly wondered if they'd let him go to his last class and, if in the more likely circumstance that they didn't, if he'd be able to persuade them to leave him alone. Michael had his work cut out for him.  
"Thanks, Linds. I'll see you tomorrow." Michael muttered before hanging up, wishing his blankets would wrap around him and never let go.

  
The next morning, as per usual, Lindsay and Kerry knocked on his door to walk to the bus stop with him. Michael was on edge, half expecting Jack in his pick up truck and Ray and Gavin to take him away. He was glad at the familiarity of the situation as he, Kerry and Lindsay stood a foot away from the other students and were the brunt of most of their sly and disapproving gazes. It was normal, it was something Michael was used to. He could handle it. They took their normal seats near the front of the bus, the rest of the students avoiding them like the plague. Michael thought he'd never see the day where he was thankful he was mostly disliked by the other students but, as his nerves calmed, it seemed that today was that day. Michael was almost happy as he hopped off the bus, arms linked with both Lindsay's and Kerry's. They talked aimlessly about their first class, Michael thankful that he shared it with both Lindsay and Kerry. Michael led them to his locker, having been unable to visit it the other day. His friends waited patiently beside him.

  
It was as Michael was laughing at one of Kerry's jokes that he spied Ray waving at him, a big grin stretching his cheeks. Embarrased and slightly annoyed, Michael slammed his locker shut and strutted away with Kerry and Lindsay in tow. He did not spare Ray a second glance. Said boy was shell shocked, hand hanging awkwardly in the air as he bit his lip in unease.  
"What's up, Ray?" Gavin questioned as he appeared seemingly from nowhere beside him. Ray let his hand drop, shrugging and smiling at Gavin instead.  
"Have you seen Michael? Do you think he's hiding from us?" Gavin quizzed as he led Ray to his next class.  
"Yeah, I waved and he ignored me." Ray said absently, staring where Michael had been standing. Gavin raised an eyebrow, mischevious smirk gracing his features.  
"Now, that simply won't do." Gavin murmured under his breath, guiding Ray to their first class where he planned to spend it thinking of ways to ruin Michael's day.

  
Michael was at ease as he managed to avoid Geoff and his gang for the rest of the day. There'd been a close call in the toilets, where he heard Jack and Ryan talking to each other outside the door. Quick on his feet, Michael dashed into one of the cubicles and waited it out until they'd left. It made him late for his next class, but it had been worth it. People had started to whisper about him, news from the day before spreading like wildfire. Michael didn't like the attention, especially as it made it harder for him to hide from the boys. People were always staring at him, associating him with Geoff and his gang as they stepped out of his way and avoided bumping into him. Nobody wanted to be the one to break Geoff's new toy. Michael's luck ran out just before his class before lunch. He was at his locker, hood of his jacket doing its best to sheild him from the stares of the other students, when he felt someone grab his hand. Startled, he half expected Linday to start telling him all about last night's episode of Glee. Instead, he was met with the wolfish grin of one Gavin Free.

  
Michael yelped, unintentionally, and tried to free his hand from the other boy's grip. Gavin was relentless, squeezing tighter to ensure Michael didn't get away.  
"Hey Michael! I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?" Gavin asked, appearing clueless. Michael swallowed.  
"A-Around, Gavin can you please let go of my hand?" Michael stuttered, shaking his arm for emphasis. Gavin cocked his head to the side.  
"Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Gavin quizzed, stare intently fixed on Michael. Michael's own eyes went wide, his face paling. Perhaps a little too slowly, he shook his head.  
"N-No, it's just... you're not even in my next class." Michael murmured, only just realizing that. Gavin's smile only grew wider.  
"Aw, that's all right Michael. I wasn't going to go to mine anyway, I can walk you there." Gavin explained before tugging Michael away. The red head barely had time to close his locker door.

  
Michael had never felt so alienated. Everyone stared as they walked by, Gavin's slender fingers holding his own in a vice like grip. To add to his embarrassment, Gavin spotted Geoff along the way.  
"Geoff! Hey, Geoff!" He called, a little louder than necessary. Michael cringed. Geoff's grin was sinister as he walked towards them, wrapping an inked arm around Michael's shoulders when he came close enough.  
"Hello lads, where are you off to?" Geoff asked, keeping in step.  
"I'm walking Michael to his class." Gavin told him, weaving in and out of the now non-existant crowd.  
"Well, isn't that cute." Geoff praised, grinning down at Michael as he stared uneasily at his feet. People were staying well out of their way. Michael spied Kerry and Lindsay walking to their next class, both staring in confusion as Michael was led away. He looked over his shoulder as he passed, mouthing the words 'help me' to them. Though, Michael knew there was nothing they could do to help.

  
The short walk seemed to last forever and Michael was thankful when he caught sight of his classroom. If he walked a little faster because of it, nobody mentioned anything. He was glad that Gavin chose to release his hand when they arrived instead of dragging him who knows where. He rubbed it absently, trying to soothe the dull ache that had formed from the rough treatment.  
"All right then, end of the line I suppose." Geoff said as the three boys stood awkwardly outside of Michael's door. Michael nodded robotically.  
"We'll see you at lunch, right Michael?" Gavin asked, mischief glimmering beneath his green eyes. Michael swallowed. He nodded again.  
"Good, don't worry - someone will be waiting here for you. We wouldn't want you to be late again, would we?" Geoff said and while the offer, on the surface, seemed sweet it was clear Geoff meant it to be a small threat. Michael forced a smile, awkwardly twitching his fingers in a wave before ducking into his classroom. Geoff and Gavin shared a smug look.

  
True to their word, there was someone waiting for him when his class ended. Or rather, two people. Jack and Ryan stood either side of his classroom door, effectively scaring every other student who emerged from the class. Michael walked out of the class in shame, glancing quickly to the other boys before he started to head for his locker.  
"Where are you going?" Jack questioned, a strong hand landing heavily upon Michael's shoulder. Michael sighed.  
"To my locker. We can't very well do algebra with a history textbook now, can we?" He said sarcastically, shrugging away Jack's hand and stomping off. Ryan snickered, avoiding Jack's glare as he followed Michael's lead. Despite how annoyed he was at the world, Michael was relieved to see Lindsay and Kerry waiting for him at his locker. He knew he couldn't stay with them, but it was nice all the same. Lindsay, ever wonderful, completely ignored Ryan and Jack's prescense.  
"What's up home dawg?" She asked cheerily, clapping Michael's back. Michael tried to surpress his smile.

  
"Nothing much, bro." Michael said jokingly, feeling sorry for Kerry as he stood stiffly beside Lindsay. Unlike her, he couldn't ignore the two scary impromptu bodyguards following Michael around.  
"You sure?" Lindsay asked teasingly, wriggling her eyebrows up and down. Michael merely glared at her. Unphased, she reached past him and grabbed at his lunch.  
"Hey!" He cried, attempting to and failing to grab his lunch back. Lindsay raised an eyebryow.  
"What? You're not going to be eating it." She reminded him and with a groan he let Lindsay take it.  
"Well, I'll see you later Linds. You too, Kerry. Enjoy my, I mean, your lunch." Michael said regretfully before he slammed his locker shut and turned to the two boys behind him. Their faces remained stoic. Michael let out a big sigh before gesturing for them to follow him.  
"C'mon, let's get this over and done with shall we?" He murmured, hoping that today would at least be a little more bearable.

  
"How is it that you're still late?" Geoff said quite angrily as Michael led Ryan and Jack into the room. Michael's annoyance faded away into fear under Geoff's scrutinizing glare. He didn't try to defend himself, instead leaving it all to the two others behind him.  
"Michael had to go to his locker." Jack said nonchalantly, brushing past Geoff and easily slipping past Ray to sit in the same chair he had the day before. Geoff raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, and then some red haired chick stole his lunch." Ryan scoffed. Geoff looked annoyed.  
"Who was it?" He asked, clearly irritated. Michael sighed, waving whatever concern Geoff had away. He didn't understand why he was so protective over him, they weren't even friends.  
"It was just Lindsay, I wasn't going to eat it anyway." He explained as he took the seat Geoff had been occupying. He would do anything to sit as far away from Gavin as he could. The Brit looked disappointed.  
"Why wouldn't you eat it?" Geoff questioned, choosing to ignore the fact Michael stole his seat. In response, Michael gestured to the books he'd placed in front of him. Geoff frowned.

  
The study group played out much how it had before, Michael telling them what to do and then sitting awkwardly while he waited for them to solve their question sheets. He made himself as small as possible in his seat once more. He didn't want to be near any of them, especially Geoff. Much like the previous day, he kept catching the older boy stare at him. Though this time it was less sinsiter and more thoughtful. Michael was grateful that nobody tried to make a move on him this time, though he supposed Geoff was too busy worrying about whatever he was thinking about to bother. Unlike yesterday, someone actually finished their work. It was Ray, beaming proudly at the finished product as he handed it to Michael. The red head was surprised, especially as it was obvious everyone else in the room hadn't bothered to actually try theirs. He checked Ray's answers, trying his best not to sound too harsh when he had to correct almost all of it. Ray didn't let it bother him, though, so Michael counted it as a victory. When the hour was up this time, Michael tried to hurry his packing up process along.

  
He managed to put everything in his bag, stand up and put his hand on the door before Geoff stopped him.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Geoff demanded, coming up behind Michael and scaring his hand away from the doorknob.  
"To class." Michael said quietly. Geoff loomed above him, arms folded across his chest in a terrifying manner.  
"No." Geoff said simply. Michael swallowed.  
"No?" He questioned, sounding very small and pathetic. He just wanted to go back to class, where everything was normal and he wasn't being pestered by menacing assholes.  
"Nope. C'mon, we're ditching class again." Geoff told him, grabbing Michael's hand and allowing him no room to argue. Even so, Michael tried.  
"I can't ditch class twice!" He protested, though he didn't try to fight Geoff. The rest of the gang followed menacingly behind them.  
"Yeah, you can and you will." Geoff stated. Michael knew there was nothing he could and so instead, his shoulders slumped and he accepted his fate.


	4. This has to end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is yet again dragged from class.

They walked to the parking lot, same as before. Geoff dragged Michael along, barely talking until they reached his motorbike. Jack's truck was parked beside it and Geoff held his free hand out for the key. Jack fished it from his pocket, handing it over much to Michael's confusion. It soon became clear when Geoff fished out not one, but two helmets from the back seat. Michael swallowed. He hoped that it was for someone else. To his dismay, Geoff thrust it in his direction. Michael was scared.  
"No, I can't - wouldn't someone else like to...?" Michael asked hopefully, looking behind him. Gavin rolled his eyes at him.  
"Pussy. I'll ride with you Geoff!" Gavin cried happily, reaching for the second helmet before it was snatched cruelly away from him. Gavin looked up at Geoff in shock. "Geoff?" He questioned quietly, not used to being denied. Geoff shook his head at him.  
"No, Michael is going to ride with me." He stated stubbornly, gingerly balancing his helmet on the back of the bike before stepping towards Michael with the other.

  
Shocked and, quite frankly, terrified Michael allowed him to put it on his head. But not before he removed his glasses, tucking them neatly into his bag (which Jack took from him). Michael was tense, standing perfectly still as Geoff fiddled around with the helmet to make sure it fit. Michael's cheeks were squished inside, making him look adorable. Though his vision was mostly obscured, Michael could see Gavin glaring at him. It was really not helping to ease his nerves. To add to his unease, Geoff walked away from him and whispered something into Jack's ear. Jack nodded, smiling at Michael. He supposed it was supposed to be a sweet gesture, but Jack rarely smiled and it only served to look menacing. Michael swallowed. As Geoff climbed onto his bike, Ryan helped Michael climb on beside him. Unsure of what to do with his arms, he let them fall limply to the sides. Geoff laughed at that.  
"You're going to fall off, dumbass." He commented snidely before reaching behind himself and forcing Michael to wrap his arms around his waist. Michael blushed beneath his helmet, which Ryan helpfully pulled the visor down to. Then, with a pat to the pack, he left to climb into Jack's car.

  
Michael almost made a mess in his pants when Geoff revved up the engine. He tightened his grip around Geoff's waist perhaps a little less subtely than he had hoped. He blushed once again at Geoff's snort, surpressing a yelp when they finally drove away. They didn't drive the way they had before, leading Michael to believe they weren't going back to Ryan's. That or Geoff was merely playing with him and wanted him to suffer as much as possible. The wind was chilling Michael's bones and suddenly being closer to Geoff sounded a little more appealing. At least he was warm. The drive felt like it was much shorter this time, though Michael supposed it was because there were less people to frighten him. Still, Geoff was just as scary as all four of the other boys. At least he wasn't trying to spark conversation with Michael. Michael's gaze was currently fixed onto Geoff's back, he'd tried to peer at the ground once or twice but the way it moved made him nautious. At least this way, he had a chance to reevaluate what he was doing with his life. He'd gone from AP classes to this. Lindsay was right, he truly was a rebel in every sense of the word.

  
Michael was surprised, to say the least, when they ended up at a fast food restaraunt. He raised an eyebrow as Geoff killed the engine, deciding not to withdraw his hands for fear of falling off anyway. Jack pulled up beside them, music louder now that Michael wasn't in it. Geoff untangled Michael's arms from his waist, much to Michael's despair. Fortunately he sensed the younger boy's discomfort and helped him off. Michael slowly took off the helmet, shaking his head and effectively ruffling his curls. When he looked up, everyone was staring. He blushed.  
"What?" He asked timidly, looking behind him to see if it was even him they were staring at. His attention was brought back to the group when Jack handed him his bag, smiling down at Michael.  
"Nothing, you're just cute without your glasses." He said sweetly. Michael's eyes widened. He rushed to put his glasses back on. He did not want to give them more reasons to keep stealing him from class. He ignored Gavin's petulant whine. Then, with no other choice, he followed the boys into the restaraunt.

  
Geoff waited, surprisingly patiently, in line while Michael awkwardly followed the others to a table. Ryan and Jack sat one end, saving a seat for Geoff. Unfortunately, Ray got into the booth first and Gavin gave Michael a less than gentle shove so that he'd sit in the middle. Michael made a point to turn his body to face Ray, though he didn't really want to face any of them. Ryan chuckled at something, most likely Gavin's scowl, from across the table. Geoff returned shortly after, carrying a tray full of food that suddenly reminded Michael that he had not eaten his lunch. He was about to ask Gavin to move so that he could buy his own food when Geoff placed a burger and fries in front of him. Confused, Michael went to shift them to either Ray or Gavin until he noticed that everyone had food. He looked up at Geoff, obviously bewildered. Geoff merely smiled.  
"Eat up dumbasses, this is the one and only time I'll buy you food." Geoff said. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Please, you bought Gavin a burger yesterday." He called Geoff out on his bluff but Geoff merely shrugged him off.

  
Michael, though hungry, felt really uneasy about eating the food Geoff had bought for him. It wasn't that he'd believe he'd be poisoned, because Michael had already mulled that over and decided that he simply didn't have enough time to do it. It was because he was quite self conscious and he felt like a burden. It seemed that going for lunch had obviously been the thing on Geoff's mind while they were 'studying'. He felt like an idiot for not guessing it.  
"C'mon, Michael. Eat up!" Geoff encouraged, looking slightly hopeful. He'd guessed Michael's order, feeling that a burger and fries was the safest bet. But now, as the boy sat staring into space, Geoff felt that he'd probably chosen wrong. "Is it okay? D'ya not like burgers?" Geoff questioned, prepared to go and get Michael something else. Instantly, Michael shook his head and finally reached for his burger. Relieved, Geoff let it go and started to eat his own food. He'd felt geniunely guilty for getting in the way of Michael's lunch.

  
They ate mostly in silence and even after he'd finished, Michael refused to talk. He listened instead to their conversations, trying and failing to seem interested. He was far too preoccupied with Gavin's hand on his thigh under the table. He'd tried shrugging him off subtly once, twice before he decided that subtle simply wasn't going to cut it. He grabbed Gavin's hand under the table, prying it from his leg and promptly let it go afterwards. He ignored the glare Gavin burnt into his skin. Today, he'd remembered to bring a watch. Michael glanced at it and held in a groan when he realized there was still an hour, at least, until they'd let him go home. His annoyance was only intensified when Gavin tried to put his hand on his lap again. Frustrated, Michael worked up the nerve to glare back at him. Geoff, and the others, caught the look and immediately everyone was interested in them.  
"Is there a problem?" Geoff asked glaring, though mostly at Gavin, and scaring Michael from saying any mean things he was about to say. Gavin answered for them.  
"Not at all, Geoff." He said sweetly before squeezing Michael's thigh. Michael said nothing.

  
Michael was happy that Geoff suggested Jack take him home, for convienience sake. This time, nobody offered to come with them and instead opted to wait in the restaraunt for him.  
"See you tomorrow!" Gavin called, shit eating grin stretching his features. Michael tried not to shudder. Before he left, not wanting to seem ungrateful, he whispered thank you to Geoff. The older boy merely smiled. When Michael climbed into the car, Jack turned on the music. He noticed that Jack had the decency to turn it down. Michael smiled back at him when he turned to make sure that it was okay. Jack was scary, that was true, but at least he wasn't so bad. They didn't talk on the way home, giving Michael time to think about something that had been bothering him since the incident with Gavin. It was something Lindsay had said, about cancelling it. The idea suddenly seemed very apppealing. While Michael had thought he'd wanted to be the talking point of everyone's discussions - he certainly hadn't wanted it this way. These people scared him, they were dangerous. They were obstructing his learning, something Michael held very dear to himself. This had to stop, Michael wasn't cut out for this shit.

  
Lindsay called him again, all smiles and jokes despite Michael's situation.  
"Ooh, he bought you lunch! That's practically a date, isn't it?" Lindsay cooed and even down the phone he could hear the sarcasm in her voice.  
"Lindsay, this isn't funny." Michael replied solemnly, hunched over his desk with his journal sprawled open and a pen in hand. He tapped furiously on the desk, catching Lindsay's attention as she heard the noise.  
"What are you doing? That tapping his annoying." She grumbled and Michael fought the urge to call her out on the fact he could hear her TV. It wasn't even a good show that she was watching.  
"Nothing, just writing my will." Michael replied nonchalantly, scribbling words onto the paper.  
"What, why?" Lindsay asked, alarmed. Michael shrugged, then remembered she couldn't see.  
"I'm going to tell Mr. Roy I can't tutor them anymore." He muttered.

  
The were was silence on the other line. Michael was about to say something when Lindsay talked for him.  
"Oh." She said, perhaps shellshocked. Michael rolled his eyes. Of course she'd have nothing to say when he needed her to talk the most.  
"Yeah, oh. I'm going to tell him in the morning and just pray that they don't find me." Michael explained, frowning to himself when he realised that unless he stayed home they probably would find him. Cowering in a corner fearing for his life most likely. Lindsay grunted in response, seemingly thinking before her cheery voice came back down the line.  
"Well, make sure you leave me your Pokemon cards!" She chirped and while Michael rolled his eyes, he wrote it down.


	5. This isn't fair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what? Geoff and Gavin are STILL hassling him.

Mr. Roy was an elderly man, he was sweet and kind and geniunely a good teacher. Michael respected him. Which was why it hurt to explain that he couldn't tutor Geoff's gang anymore, lying through his teeth as he mentioned he had too much work to do. How could he tell his teacher that they'd basically adopted him as their little pet and were harassing him during school hours? He was wishing for death by doing just this, being a tell tale would surely prompt them to cut his body into pieces once they were done with him. The worst part of it all was that Mr. Roy knew that it was a lie.  
"Oh, okay Michael. I understand. Such a shame, I thought that you would be good for them. It's bad enough Ryan, Jack and Geoff had to repeat the year. I'm starting to worry Gavin and Ray are going to do the same..." He said sadly, trying and failing to convince Michael to change his mind. The boy merely shrugged, sighing.  
"Maybe someone like Miles will be able to help them." He suggested, turning and heading out of the room before Mr. Roy to protest.

  
It didn't take them long to find out. Michael was surprised, though he supposed Mr. Roy found them during registration so they wouldn't head to tutoring only for Michael not to show up. It was after second period, as Michael was chatting to Kerry and changing textbooks, when they found him. Kerry had been talking about how he'd finally beaten the 8th gym in Pokemon X when suddenly he went silent. Michael didn't need three guesses to know why. He could feel someone's breath against his neck and could see the fear in Kerry's eyes well before he spoke.  
"Why did you cancel tutoring?" Geoff's tone demanded an answer, one Michael feared he couldn't give him. Michael froze in his spot. Annoyed and impatient, Geoff reached past him and slammed his locker shut. Michael jumped a little but Kerry yelped. He shot Michael an apologetic look before running away. Relcutantly, Michael turned to face him. Geoff wasn't alone, flanked by every one of his little gang's members. All of them looked angry and in Ray's case, perhaps a little hurt.

  
Michael opened his mouth to speak, when the bell rang. He swallowed, trying to get away from Geoff.  
"The bell. I have class." He stated, flinching back when Geoff's arms slammed into the lockers behind him and effectively pinned him in place. Michael had never been the subject of Geoff's wrath, merely an obsever of it, and he found it was a lot worse than he'd observed. Michael regretted saying anything to Mr. Roy, he'd probably be allowed to deal with their affection much better than their anger.  
"Don't you fucking dare. Why did you cancel tutoring?" Geoff asked Michael through gritted teeth. Michael took a deep breath, trying the same excuse he'd used with Mr. Roy.  
"I-I have a lot of work to do." Michael lied, not meeting Geoff's eyes.  
"Bullshit. How can you have work if you're not going to class?" Geoff called his bluff. Michael swallowed because that was precisely his problem. Lying to Geoff obviously wasn't going to cut it and Michael couldn't stand here all day.

  
"I can't do that anymore! I care about my education, I like school! I don't want to spend an afternoon at McDonalds or sitting on the couch!" Michael caved, sounding more like a whining child and less like a teenager standing his ground. Geoff raised an eyebrow, most likely fighting to surpress several jokes about Michael's nerdy confession. He seemed to relax, if only for a moment, until Gavin added kindle to the flames.  
"Really? Or is it because you don't like our company? You always look so uncomfortable around us." Gavin mentioned, looking smug. He knew what he was doing. He knew how to rile Geoff up. The spark was back in the older boy's eyes, the anger very much alive. Except now, Michael was almost on his level.  
"Because you draw so much attention to yourself! I don't want to hang out with you, I have friends y'know!" Michael almost yelled, barely managing to keep his voice normal.

  
"Oh please, ones that steal your lunch and run away from you? Great!" Gavin said, throwing his hands up in sarcastic wonder. Michael had had enough. Without thinking, he pushed Geoff aside and was on Gavin in an instant. Without his leader in the way, Gavin suddenly looked very small.  
"You need to keep your damn mouth shut about my friends, all right? Lindsay took my lunch because I wouldn't have time to eat it thanks to you assholes. You terrify Kerry, I don't blame him from running away! Hell, I wanted to." Michael's words were rushed in anger, but judging by Gavin's expression he got his point across. With a heavy sigh, he finally met Geoff's glare with one equally as strong. "I. Am. Not. Tutoring. You. Find someone else." He punctuated each word before turning away from them and heading to class. Behind him, Geoff and his gang stood in shocked silence. Gavin looked disgruntled, obviously not used to be put in his place. Especially by someone like Michael. Everyone looked to Geoff for guidance. In response, the older boy merely sighed. His shoulders sagged.  
"You heard him." He muttered, slipping his hands into his pocket and walking away disappointed.

  
Michael apologised for being late, fists clenched and hands still shaking as he was ushered to his seat. He shared the class with both Lindsay and Kerry, who sat either side of him. Lindsay looked concerned, while Kerry looked relieved to see Michael was all in one piece. They didn't dare talk to him during class, especially as their teacher was quite strict and it was obvious Michael wasn't quite calm yet. It was a little known fact that Michael angered easily, but Kerry and Lindsay were quite familiar with the process. He needed some space and a distraction for now, talking about it could wait until lunch. But as Michael soon realised, there was another class after this one that he had to suffer through. One that he shared with not only Ray, but also Gavin Free. Michael was not in the mood for either of their bullshit, knowing that they would forgo doing their work in order to annoy him. He tried to forget about that for the time being though, focusing instead on the work he'd missed thanks to the little argument he'd had in the hallway. He had a lot to catch up on, school work wise, thanks to them.

  
Michael's stomach dropped when he and Kerry headed to their next class, unfortunately without Lindsay. She had another class. In Kerry's usual seat beside Michael, sat Gavin. On the other side of his seat, Michael spied Ray. This was not going to be easy. Kerry patted Michael's back comfortingly before scurrying past Ray and Gavin to get to the only seat left for him to take. Right at the back, far away from Michael. Michael grit his teeth as he made to sit in his chair, cursing their teacher for being away and noticing that a sub stood in her place. That meant nobody was going to work and it gave Ray and Gavin the perfect opportunity to harrass him. Perfect. The sub introduced the lesson, Michael never bothered to learn her name, and the moment she stopped talking the room burst into life. Michael, however, merely tried to do his work. Surprisingly, it was Ray who bothered him first. Michael winced at the sound of screeching, noticing that the desk on his right was suddenly much closer. He didn't spare Ray a single glance.  
"Are you okay?" Ray questioned, something Michael wasn't expecting. He still didn't reply.

  
Ray sighed, resting his head on his desk and thus forcing his face into Michael's vision. He could see his expression out of the corner of his eye and would have been touched by the obvious concern had he not been the root of Michael's problem.  
"We didn't mean to bother you." Ray said softly. Michael snorted at that. Yeah, right. Ray sighed, sensing his words were not helping. "We just like you." Ray said quietly, maybe intending for Michael not to hear. But he did and it sparked his attention. He glanced briefly at Ray before flicking his gaze back to his paper. He caught Ray's blush in his peripheral vision. Definitely didn't intend for him to hear then. Touching, Michael supposed. Ray didn't say anything more, merely staring up at Michael while he worked. It wasn't unnerving, just slightly weird. Michael almost rolled his eyes as he heard Gavin try to follow Ray's footsteps. His desk made a lot more noise and Michael tried not to laugh when Gavin made a pained noise. He could see Gavin rub at his foot when he was close enough to be in Michael's line of sight too.

  
"You're not really mad at me, are you Michael?" Gavin asked once he'd settled, copying Ray's technique and resting his cheek against his own desk. It made it squish up. Michael shot him a glare, effectively answering without words. Gavin pouted. "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just I think we'd make much better friends than they would." Gavin explained.  
"Gavin!" Ray hissed, refraining from reaching past Michael and hitting some sense into the boy.  
"What? It's true! We take him to lunch and everything." Gavin defended his point, causing Michael to bark out a laugh. It was emotionless, full of spite, and it made both Ray and Gavin jump.  
"Please, you force me to go to lunch with you and make me skip class. What kind of friend is that?" Michael finally spoke, his tone betraying how mad he still was. Ray looked sympathetic.  
"Geoff payed for your lunch!" Gavin squawked, feeling Michael was being ungrateful.  
"Yes and I thanked him for it. But he wouldn't have had to if I weren't stuck tutoring you in the first place." Michael huffed, breaking his pencil and cursing under his breath.

  
Nobody spoke, Michael fishing in his bag for a sharpener. Gavin looked miffed, just like Michael was, while Ray's expression was unreadable. When Michael re-emerged from under his desk with a pencil sharpener, Ray broke the silence.  
"Stuck?" He questioned, sounding so small and hurt. Michael looked over at him. His expression made Michael feel a little guilty.  
"Well, you didn't really give me the option to leave, did you?" Michael replied, stubbornly refusing to admit that he felt bad for upsetting Ray. They'd done much worse to him, he tried to reason. Though, in all honesty, Ray hadn't been quite so bad. Sure, he'd been there during the tutoring but he had at least done the work and tried. Ray looked pained, torn between trying to persuade Michael and knowing that the red head was right. Gavin, however, had no such problem.  
"You didn't have to do it in the first place." He said, just as stubborn as Michael was. Michael looked at him in despair.

  
"I couldn't exactly tell Mr. Roy no now, could I?" Michael huffed. They wouldn't understand, they never would. He could never say no to a teacher.  
"Yet you told him you couldn't any more." Gavin reminded him, feigning innocence as he picked at his nails. "For no good reason." Gavin added. He knew what he was doing, Michael realized. He'd known it all along. Gavin knew how to play people.  
"I'm not going to tutor you again." Michael said through gritted teeth, avoiding looking to Ray knowing that it might help change his mind.  
"That's fine. Though I'm sure Mr. Roy is a little disappointed. He said he'd try and find a replacement, but we knew that he probably wasn't going to. He was really counting on you, Michael." Gavin said, as though he was sympathetic towards the teacher Michael had let down. Michael realised that perhaps he could be lying, that he was just saying these things to get Michael to reconsider. Still, it didn't make it any easier. Even the thought of making things harder for one of his favourite teachers bugged Michael. With an annoyed huff, Michael knew he was going to regret what he said next.  
"Fine. I'll tutor you again."


	6. This still isn't a good idea.

At the end of the lesson, Michael allowed an ecstatic Gavin to scoop him off his feet. Ray, with a small smile gracing his lips, helped to collect his stuff as Gavin excitedly rushed him from the room. Once outside,he realised they had to wait for Ray and hummed impatiently while he stood by the door. When Kerry passed through it, he short Michael both a concerned and confused look.  
"Michael?" He hissed, almost a whisper. He was braving talking in front of Gavin. That was a first. In response to his unspoken question, Michael shot him a pained look. Kerry didn't need words to know what Michael meant. He sighed, disappointed in his friend but he merely nodded. As he walked away, Gavin childlessy stuck his tongue out at his back. Michael rolled his eyes at the gesture. Finally Ray came through the door carrying not only his bag, but Michael's and Gavin's as well. Michael hadn't realised Gavin had left his bag too. No wonder Ray had taken so long.  
"C'mon then slow poke, to the study room!" Gavin cried happily, dragging Michael and Ray off in the direction of the library.

  
Michael realised when they arrived that Geoff and the others had anticipated his return. It was as though they knew he'd cave and had specifically sent Ray and Gavin to make sure he did. It irked him a little, he had to admit, but otherwise they all seemed on their best behaviour. As Gavin finally released him, Michael looked sternly at them all.  
"I am here to tutor you. That is it." He said slowly, making sure that they understood him. "I will be going to class after this and will be going to class afterwards from now on. Understand?" Michael prompted. He recieved a couple of murmurs in response and a smug smirk from Geoff. He refrained from rolling his eyes in the boy's direction. "Also you lot, especially you, Gavin, will keep your hands to yourself." Michael's eyes narrowed at the boy he had mentioned and Gavin ducked his head in shame. Or to hide his giggle, either way Michael accepted it. When he was met with silence, Michael saw it fit to start. He took his seat beside Gavin, fishing out his books and started to finally tutor them.

  
To their credit, they did try. Ray did, at least. He spent the time trying to complete Michael's questions correctly. Michael couldn't help but gaze at him as he worked, tongue sticking out and humming in concentration occasionally. Michael was convinced Gavin merely wrote random numbers and letters down, if only to satisfy him. It didn't work. Michael took one look at his paper and handed it back with a big 'x' down the middle, much to Gavin's dismay. Jack and Ryan tried mostly for the first half, before eventually giving up and copying Gavin's technique. Michael sighed. Geoff, well, he was merely a nuisance. He did not try, instead decorating his paper with crudely drawn and atanomically incorrect penises. Michael didn't bother to return it, merely giving him a new sheet. Geoff simply smirked. When he returned it ten minutes later, it had been defaced in a similar fashion except this time it was decorated with boobs. Michael let out a frustrated sigh, choosing instead to help Ray as he stared in confusion at his paper.

  
When the hour ended, and Michael packed up to leave, nobody stopped him. He was once again almost out the door, however, when Geoff called him back.  
"Michael?" He said coolly. Michael grit his teeth as he spun on his heel, allowing the irritation he felt to show upon his face.  
"I have to get to class." He reminded Geoff. The older boy nodded, thoughtful before smiling at him.  
"Yeah, I know that. But how about we hang out together tonight?" Geoff beamed as though he was a genius. Michael snorted.  
"Can't, busy." He said nonchalantly, once again trying to leave. Of course, it would be Gavin's irritable squawk that stopped him that time.  
"Really? Doing what?" He quizzed, sounding geniunely surprised and curious.  
"If you must know, I'm going to Kerry's. Anything else?" Michael inquired, door to the library now open as he was ready to step out. Michael noticed everyone shoot glares at Gavin to keep him from saying anything.  
"No, maybe another time then." Geoff said quietly, obviously disappointed.

  
Michael didn't humour them with an answer, instead rushing to his last class. He'd missed going to class in the afternoon, oddly enough. He was both excited and nervous to know that he shared it with Lindsay, though. Who knows what she was going to say? Kerry was in this class too, but he sat further away from Michael. That didn't mean he hadn't already explained it all to Lindsay. With a sigh, he dropped into his seat. Lindsay arrived shortly after, Kerry in tow. Her expression held a fiery scowl. She fell beside Michael, her gaze never leaving him. Kerry merely shot him an apologetic glance before meandering his way to his seat. The class started and if Michael thought Lindsay was going to leave him alone, he was wrong. She leaned across the table when their teacher ignored them in favour of his laptop.  
"Michael! Where were you at lunch?" She hissed and by her tone, she already knew the answer to her question.  
"Lindsay. You know where." Michael said, not wanting to play along with her game.  
"Yes, exactly. Why were you you-know-where?" Lindsay asked again.  
"Because they asked me to be." Michael said simply, though it wasn't quite the truth.

  
"Oh, and if I asked you to jump off a cliff now - would you?" Lindsay huffed. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"You sound like my mother." He scoffed. Lindsay glared at him.  
"Did they threaten you? Hurt you?" Lindsay demanded an answer, concern seeping past her obvious anger. Michael sighed and looked up at her.  
"They did nothing like that, they're just really persuasive and I'm a sucker. I put my foot down though." Michael insisted, nodding like he was proud of himself.  
"Yeah, by tutoring them when you said you wouldn't. Good one Michael." Lindsay said sarcastically. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"No, I made sure they knew I wasn't going to skip class with them and I'm only tutoring them for the good of their education." Michael explained. It was his turn to be annoyed when Lindsay laughed.  
"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts." She murmured, catching Michael's attention and effectively frustrating him. He'd show her.

  
When the bell rang, signifying the end of school, Michael stood and stretched. He almost knocked out Kerry, who snuck behind him when he wasn't looking. His hand stopped just short of Kerry's nose.  
"Oh, shit, sorry man." Michael apologised when he noticed, retracting his arm and smiling when Kerry chuckled.  
"No problem. Ready for me to kick your ass in Mario Kart?" Kerry challenged, grinning manically at Michael as he scowled.  
"Please, we all know I'm the king of that game." He taunted. Kerry laughed and Michael joined in. Lindsay got up and stood beside them, rolling her eyes at their stupid boy behaviour.  
"Let's face it, we all know you're fighting for second place. The King has nothing on the one true Queen." Lindsay boasted, smiling to herself as Kerry and Michael followed her from class with nothing but grumbles. She knew it and so did they.

  
Outside, it seemed as though Geoff and his gang were waiting for them. They sat on a wall just outside the front door, Geoff holding a cigarette between his fingers and blowing smoke at other students. As Michael, Kerry and Lindsay walked by Lindsay made sure to shoot them an angry glare. Geoff snickered at her. As if to wind her up even more, he reached for Michael to pull him back. His efforts were for nothing as Michael noticed and sped up, shooting the older boy an angry glare.  
"I can't believe you're still tutoring them." Lindsay said under her breath as they finally breached the school gates. Michael shrugged nonchalantly. In all honesty, neither could he.  
"So I'm totally Mario tonight, right?" Kerry asked in an effort to change the subject. Judging by the glare Michael gave him, he was wrong. "You've got to let me sometime, Michael." He said so quietly he thought nobody had heard him. But Lindsay giggled, so it was obviously not the case.  
"Kerry, I'll let you play as Mario when you actually win a game. You'll only taint his perfect name." Michael said snobbishly, smiling to himself. Kerry huffed.

  
"There's no way this is happening!" Michael yelled at the screen, watching Yoshi wizz by him as he came in second place.  
"I don't know about you, Lindsay, but it looks to me like it's Michael that's tarnishing Mario's name." Kerry said smugly, bathing in the glow of his latest win. Michael was convinced he was cheating, Kerry almost never won. Even Lindsay was slightly shocked, but she'd gracefully take third place if it meant Michael would get so worked up.  
"Yeah, it looks like it doesn't it Kerry? Anyway, Michael, didn't you say Kerry could play as Mario when he won a game?" Lindsay asked, feigning innocence as Michael turned to glare at her. In his fit of rage he'd rushed to his feet, stomping around like a small child. His face screwed up and Michael took a deep breath, eyes turning to slits as he forcefully handed his controller to Kerry. Happy, Kerry snatched it away and chucked his own controller half heartedly back at Michael. Michael curled his fingers around it, falling back onto the couch between his friends with his scowl as his permanant expression.  
"Let's do this."

  
"Ha! Fucking Ha, Kerry! I fucking won, not you!" Michael cried, childishly mocking Kerry as he shook his head.  
"All right, all right. I think you should leave." Kerry said, his voice low and dark. Michael stopped celebrating, looking at him oddly while Lindsay bumped Kerry's shoulder.  
"You're not that upset about losing, are you?" She laughed, raising an eyebrow when Kerry stared blankly back at her. She was put at eased when Kerry laughed, shaking his head and standing to stretch.  
"Nah, Michael won fair and square. But in all seriousness, we have school tomorrow." Kerry reminded them, checking the time and seeing that it was late.  
"Last day!" Lindsay exclaimed, already dreaming of her weekend. Michael snorted, patting her condescendingly on the head as he passed.  
"I don't know why you're so fucking excited, you're probably just going to spend all weekend watching and rewatching Disney films." Michael reminded her.  
"Let it go!" Lindsay cried shrilly from behind him, following Michael to collect her bags. Michael refrained from hitting her.

  
Michael walked Lindsay home before making his own way back home, thankful he only lived up the street from her. He thought about what the day would hold tomorrow and what he would be doing over the weekend. He shrugged to himself as he realised it would probably be spent in a similar fashion as Lindsay's, except with more video games and less singing princesses. He supposed he could do the work that he'd fallen behind on because of Geoff and his gang. It would help him take his mind off of things, off of them specifically. Michael smiled to himself. It sounded like a plan. He probably would need something to help him unwind after spending yet another day with them. Michael only hoped they'd be as well behaved as they had been today.


	7. How is this still happening?

Michael might as well have wished for a unicorn. Today, it seemed, that none of them really cared to humour him and at least pretend they cared about the tutoring. Except Ray, who of course did at least complete the task sheet for Michael. Jack and Ryan didn't attempt the first half this time, instead doing as Gavin had done the day before and filled out random numbers. Gavin had decided to copy Geoff's idea except Michael couldn't quite work out what his doodles were supposed to be.  
"I mean, c'mon. What even is this?" Michael asked him, exasperated. Gavin looked geniunely hurt.  
"It's clearly a sheep and that one there is a horse, obviously." Gavin said, pointing each doodle out induvidually. Michael stared at him funnily before shaking his head.  
"Uh-huh, whatever you say Gavin. Just do everyone a favour and never become an artist, okay?" Michael said, snorting to himself.

  
Gavin sputtered when everyone laughed with him, only Jack shooting him a sympathetic glance. Grumbling, Gavin snatched his pen back off the table and tore his sheet from Michael's hands. He flipped it over, scribbling furiously on the back as he decided to draw the best drawing anyone had ever seen. Michael ignored him in favour of concentrating on Geoff's own masterpieces, now a mixture of both dicks and boobs. He sighed down at them, deciding it would be fun to mark each one as though they were the actual answers. He ticked the ones he thought were the best, putting crosses through the ones he thought sucked. When he handed it back, Geoff snickered.  
"Any chance you could tell me where I went wrong?" Geoff attempted to act serious, but his smile betrayed him. Michael pondered it for a moment, staring intently at Geoff's paper.  
"Yeah, those balls are too big and let's face it, whose penis curves that way?" Michael grimanced at the very notion, causing Geoff to chuckle.  
"Duly noted, I'll work on that." He said with a grin. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"I'd prefer it if you worked on the actual questions but okay." Michael replied.

  
By this time, Gavin had finished his drawing. He thrust it right under Michael's nose, waving it around like a small child.  
"Look, I can draw!" Gavin exclaims as Michael takes the paper from his hands, glancing down at it and making a face.  
"Uh-huh, and whose this supposed to be?" Michael asks, but he knows who it is. Gavin has drawn him complete with curly hair, glasses, freckles - the lot. Michael just wants to rile him up. Gavin lets out a long huff, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.  
"It's you." He said quietly, now embarrased. Michael took pity on him, patting his back condescendingly.  
"Aw, thanks Gav. I'll put it on my fridge." Michael joked, folding it up and slipping it into his pocket before Gavin could protest. The bell rang in the background, startling Michael. He'd had no idea they'd been there for so long. He started to pack up his bags, stopped by the odd stare Geoff was giving him.

  
"Yes?" Michael questioned, once again turning to see if there was anyone behind him. Geoff always made him feel awkward.  
"Are you busy tonight?" Geoff asked. Michael cursed his past self, of course they'd ask him to hang out again. He thought about lying but was sure Geoff would see past his bullshit.  
"Not really, still got work to catch up on though." Michael frowned. He'd planned to get that over and done with tonight. Suddenly, Geoff went from scary to strangely cute. Michael bit his lip.  
"Can't it wait? You've got all weekend." He said, sounding hopeful. Michael wrinkled his nose.  
"Why would it have to wait? I'm doing nothing." He reminded Geoff, trying and failing to sound devoid of emotion. Instead, he only sounded as curious as he felt.  
"No, you're hanging out with us." Ryan piped up, beaming widely. Michael raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh? I am now, am I? Funny, I don't remember agreeing to that." He said slowly. Geoff huffed.  
"Would you like to hang out with us tonight?" He asked, sounding pained.

  
"Maybe but then again... all that school work." Michael drawled out, slinging his bag over his shoulder and edging towards the door. If this was going to happen, he was going to make them beg for it.  
"Michael! Please." Gavin cried, exasperated as he leapt from his chair and held onto Michael's arm. At Michael's annoyed expression, he let go.  
"Don't be an ass, Michael." Ryan whined. Michael had to stifle his chuckle as he opened the door to the library.  
"Yes or no?" Demanded Geoff, apparantly bored of the conversation and impatiently awaiting the answer. Michael rolled his eyes at him, making the decision to walk out the door first before calling his answer over his shoulder.  
"Fine! But I'm not riding on your damn bike!" He yelled and, just as the bell sounded to tell Michael he was late for class, he could hear their excited cheers. Michael only laughed.

  
"Late, Michael? Before we know it you'll have a tattoo and a piercing." Lindsay scolded when they were partnered up. Kerry, with no one left to partner with, had joined them to become a group of three. He snickered at Lindsay's comment, nudging Michael's arm.  
"Well, if you get a tattoo it better be of my face." Kerry told him. Michael laughed.  
"Heck, if you paid for it I'd get all of your body tattooed onto me, Ker." Michael giggled. Kerry suddenly looked very interested. He was about to offer Michael a challenge when Lindsay's cut him off.  
"Let's not do this. Michael, I cannot sit here and let you have Kerry tattoed onto your arm without me as well. We'll do a cute pose." Lindsay beamed.  
"Fine, I'm sure it will be beautiful." Michael agreed, rolling his eyes as Lindsay tried to demonstrate what sort of cute pose she and Kerry would do.  
"So, it's a deal?" Kerry asked hopefully.  
"Of course, I mean - you're paying for it!" Michael exclaimed.

  
By the end of class, Lindsay had provided Michael with the drawn version of what his tattoo should look like. He went to stuff it into his pocket, stopped only by the paper already in there. Temporarily confused, he fished it out. Michael grinned when he realised what it was.  
"Why do you have a drawing of yourself? You narcissist. It's not even good." Kerry commented. Michael shook his head, smoothing the paper out before turning it over and pointing to the frustratingly unneat name written at the top of the page.  
"It's Gavin's. He drew it for me to show he was a good artist. I mean, c'mon, he said that this was a sheep." Michael chuckled as he pointed to the unrecognisable blob. Kerry nodded while Lindsay stared at him with an unrecognisable expression.  
"Why'd you still have it?" She asked. Michael looked up from his page, shrugging nonchalantly.  
"I told him I was going to put it on my fridge." He replied, folding said paper back up and putting it back in his pocket along with Lindsay's drawing.  
"Are you?" Lindsay asked, looking at Michael in disbelief.  
"Probably? Got a problem with that?" Michael grumbled as he stood.

  
Lindsay remained in her seat, obviously shocked.  
"Not really but isn't it a little weird?" She asked, gathering her things. Michael frowned.  
"I don't think so. He drew it for me, remember?" Michael reminded her.  
"It's not like you're friends." She said with obvious disgust. Michael was taken aback.  
"No, I wouldn't say we were friends either. I'm hanging with them tonight though." Michael confessed. Kerry's eyes widened in shock as they walked from the room.  
"You're what?" He sputtered. The very thought sent shivers down his spine.  
"I said I'm hanging with them tonight. They asked nicely and I mean, what's the harm in it?" Michael defended his decision. He felt as though he was being interrogated.  
"What's the harm? They're a bad influence on you!" Lindsay cried, a little louder than intended. Several people stared at them. Michael stopped in his tracks, folding his arms across his chest.  
"I can handle myself, Lindsay." He stated.

  
Just as the words left his mouth, Michael felt someone bump into his shoulder.  
"Ready to go?" Geoff asked as he spun around and walked backwards to face Michael. Michael grinned as he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulder, swaying slightly as Jack tried to drag him forward.  
"Yeah, c'mon Michael! Time's ticking." Gavin said as he tried to copy Geoff. Lacking balance and sharp reflexes, Gavin tripped over his own feet and was saved from a fall on his face by Geoff. Michael let Jack drag him along, grinning at Ryan and Ray as they appeared on his right. He barely stared a glance at Kerry and Lindsay, knowing that the looks on their faces were probably full of disappointment and annoyance. Let them be annoyed, Michael thought to himself. Tonight was going to be fun. If not that, then at least different from video games and homework. Michael was ready.


	8. It's a slippery slope.

Today, Geoff didn't force Michael on the back of his motorbike. Instead, after Gavin complained all the way to the parking lot, he handed the helmet to the Brit. Gavin beamed, sliding it over his head. Michael had to stifle a giggle when it got stuck on his nose, the other member's of Geoff's gang not quite as polite.  
"Jesus christ, Gavin. We need to find a way to flatten it or something." Jack sputtered, patting the younger Brit on the back. Ray had tucked his face against Ryan's chest, trying to conceal the fact he was laughing lest Gavin start whining at him. Ryan was snickering, egged on by Geoff's smirk.   
"C'mon, bud. Maybe the helmet will squish it into place during the ride." Geoff added unhelpfully, patting Gavin's back as he helped him onto the bike. Michael smiled as he was led into the back of Jack's car, thankful now that there was space between himself and Ray. Michael knew he probably shouldn't feel so comfortable like this, with these people. But strangely enough, he did and on top of that, he couldn't wait to see what the night would bring.

  
Michael wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, perhaps another lazy afternoon at Ryan's. He was half right, they were at Ryan's. But today beer wasn't the main attraction. There was still some alcohol, tucked against Geoff's side where he kept it for safe keeping. Yet everyone's focus was on Ray as he hunched over Ryan's coffee table. His tongue stuck out in concentration as he attempted to roll the perfect joint, the tiny bag of marijuana sitting mere inches from his hands. Michael swallowed. He was completely uncomfortable, stiff as a board and his gaze never left the drug on the table.  
"Let me guess," Gavin drawled as he jumped onto the couch beside Michael. He had a wide grin across his face as his legs fell into Michael's lap. "You've never smoked a joint before." Michael looked at him as though he was the most stupid man alive.  
"Of course I haven't, I've never wanted to." Michael barked. Gavin smiled at him mischeviously.  
"And now?" He prodded. Michael shook his head, folding his arms and almost pouted.  
"Not a chance."

  
Michael had no idea how the joint had found it's way into his hands, only that Gavin was a mischevious little shit and wow did his nose look smaller when it was surrounded by smoke. But it was Geoff whose hands were round his and really, when did they get there? The older boy was slowly guiding the joint to his mouth, whispering encouragements and helping him out. Michael wasn't sure what to think of it, only that said joint was now pressed against his lips and hey, if he took a pull it wasn't entirely his fault. The act made his head buzz and Michael fought the urge to cough, instead gripping Gavin's arm as though that would save him. He felt Geoff's laugh more than he heard it, suddenly hyper aware that Geoff's chest was pressed against his back. He took another pull of the joint because why the hell not? Everyone else was high, why shouldn't join in? At the back of his head Michael could almost hear Lindsay's nagging voice and he willed it to stop. He could deal with her later or, more desirably, she could not know at all. As he took his third pull of the joint, Michael cupped Gavin's chin and whispered,  
"Don't tell Lindsay." Gavin only giggled.

  
Half an hour later, everyone was spread about Ryan's living room. Ray lay on the floor on his back, arms and legs stretched like a starfish while he smiled up at the ceiling. Jack crouched on the armchair, cradling a bag of chips that he occasionally took a handful from. Ryan sat with his back against the couch, watching a show Michael couldn't name on the TV. Michael sat between Geoff and Gavin, his arms slung lazily across Gavin's legs as they stretched across both his and Geoff's laps. Geoff's arm was wound around Michael's shoulders, pulling him close while he held a beer in his left hand.  
"I'm hungry." Gavin moaned, one arm outstretched towards the coffee table. There lay the remaints of their pizza, grouped with a few stray fries and chocolate bars Ray had practically begged for. It was just out of reach for Gavin, his arm brushing past Ryan's head.  
"Get the food then." Geoff replied simply, letting his head loll back against the couch.  
"Too far." Gavin whined, followed by a squeal of delight when an annoyed Ryan caved and grabbed a slice of pizza for him.

  
"What's the time?" Michael asked groggily as he made a slow grab for Gavin's slice of pizza. The Brit squeaked, cramming it all into his mouth and grinning at Michael. The latter only sighed.  
"It's like 4.20pm or something." Jack added unhelpfully, his voice muffled as his mouth was stuffed with chips. Ray, having been forgotten about on the floor, giggled from below.  
"420 blaze it." He whispered, snickering to himself. Only Gavin laughed with him, the others only groaning.  
"I have no idea how I'm going to get home." Michael grumbled, though in that moment he was content not to move. He paled when he realised going home meant his mother seeing him like this, probably being able to smell the smoke that had no doubt settled in his clothes. "Shit." He cursed, lifting his oddly heavy hand and running it through his curls.  
"What?" Ryan asked curiously, turning to look up at Michael.  
"I can't go home like this." Michael grumbled.

  
"That's fine, just stay here." Ryan beamed. Michael raised a disapproving eyebrow, but he pushed his hand into his pocket anyway. At some point, he'd shoved his phone into the pocket along with Gavin's and Lindsay's drawings so he had to pull them out to get to it. Curious, Geoff reached for the pieces of paper. He smiled at the familiar drawing from earlier that day, dropping it back into Michael's lap as he frowned at the other drawing.  
"Who drew this?" He asked curiously as Michael text his mother, looking up from his phone only to snort and shrug.  
"Lindsay. It's my tattoo." Michael murmured, reaching out to take it back as he dropped his phone.  
"Your tattoo?" Geoff said skeptically. Michael nodded, finally snatching the paper back and folding it up along with Gavin's once more as he shoved it into his pocket again.  
"Yeah, Kerry said he'd buy my first tattoo so long as it was of his face." Michael explained, as though it was obvious. Geoff shook his head at the younger male.  
"They say we're the bad influence on you." He muttered under his breath.

  
After a few hours, the effects of the drug began to wear off. Michael started to realise that he had indeed agreed to stay at Ryan's house and had done so without noticing he had nothing to wear to bed. Thus, when everyone started to stand and presumably head upstairs, Michael sat awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. Jack took notice as he passed in front of Michael to clear the coffee table, frowning at the younger boy as everyone started to leave the room.  
"What's up? Don't want to stay?" Jack asked, looking oddly concerned. Michael shook his head, he didn't mind staying. Not really. He shrugged his shoulders, looking up at Jack.  
"That's not it, it's just I don't really have anything to wear to bed. I'm not going to sleep in my jeans." Michael sighed, not exactly wanting to sleep only in his t-shirt and boxers either. Jack paused what he was doing, looking thoughtful before he dropped the handful of trash he'd acquired. He held his hand out for Michael to take, lifting him up when the younger boy's hand clasped around his own.  
"C'mon, I'll sort you something out."

  
Ryan's room was quite the sight to see. It was as messy as Michael anticipated, though he noticed that there was far too much mess for one person. His confusion was cleared when he realised that he was right, it wasn't just one person's mess. It seemed that Geoff, Jack, Ray and Gavin each had their own pile of their stuff. Michael didn't question it, assuming that they just bunked at Ryan's because he was home alone. Jack led Michael to his own, fishing out some sweat pants and a t-shirt for Michael to change into. Michael took them with an awkward smile, just knowing that they would hang off of him. He'd have to make sure not to move too much to ensure that he didn't wake up with the pants halfway down his legs. Michael shyly asked Ryan where the bathroom, not quite comfortable with changing in front of them. They, however, seemed to have no qualms changing in front of him. Ray was already down to his boxers by the time Michael shuffled into the hallway, clutching the borrowed clothing tight to his chest.

  
When he returned to the bedroom, unsure of where else to go, Michael was a little fazed by the sight that greeted him. While Ryan had a double bed, it didn't seem as though it could fit five people in and yet, there they were. Ryan lay smugly in the middle, one arm wrapped around Geoff's shoulder and the other curled around Gavin. Ray and Jack lay on the edges and Michael noticed that they seemed to be looking at him as though they expected him to join. That, of course, was simply not happening.  
"I have no idea what's going on here, but I do not want to be a part of whatever that is." Michael pointed at them. Gavin pouted, snuggling close to Ryan as if to show Michael it was comfortable. Michael didn't believe him and, even if it was, he wasn't interested.  
"C'mon, Michael. It's fun!" Geoff insisted, only to be deterred by Michael's scowl.  
"I think I'll just sleep on the couch, thanks." Michael said as he turned to leave. He knew there were flaws to his plan, like the fact he had no blankets or a pillow. But anything was better than getting so close to people he barely considered friends.

  
As Michael was heading downstairs, he heard heavy footsteps behind him and was happy to hear what sounded like a blanket being dragged down the stairs as well. He turned to face whomever followed him once he was in the living room, surprised to not only find Jack but Ray as well.  
"Why did it take two of you to bring a blanket?" Michael scoffed, though he wasn't complaining. Jack handed it to him, rolling his eyes at Michael's taunt.  
"It didn't but Ray insisted he carry the pillows." Michael raised a questioning eyebrow. Pillows? He only needed one. As Michael moved to sit on the couch and spread out his blanket, he found that he was holding two. Confused, he looked to Jack for an answer.  
"We thought we'd sleep down here with you, keep you company, if that's okay?" Ray asked sheepishly, blushing at little. Michael frowned.  
"Well, it's okay I guess. But don't expect me to share the couch." Michael added with a smug grin. Jack laughed, grabbing the extra blanket as Ray playfully threw a pillow at Michael's face.  
"We weren't going to." He explained as he fell into the armchair instead.

  
Michael watched as it reclined, Jack slipping the pillow under his head as Ray climbed onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around them. It seemed Ray had no need for a pillow, instead using Jack's chest to cushion his head. He caught Michael looking, smiling tiredly at him before Ray closed his eyes.  
"Night Michael." Jack and Ray murmured in unision just as Jack shifted slightly to wrap an arm around Ray. Michael yawned, rubbing at his eyes and shifting around on the couch to get comfortable.  
"Night guys." He muttered back as he beat his pillow, turning to face the back of the couch and attempting to push his face against it. It was as the hard plastic was digging into his face that Michael remembered his glasses, tugging them off and dropping them idly onto the nearby coffee table. Satisfied they hadn't fallen off or broke, Michael rolled back around and tried again. This time, he was much more comfortable and Michael fell easily to sleep.


	9. Holy shitstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looooooooooong chapter.

Michael was woken from his slumber by the sound of voices. Though it seemed that they weren't particularly trying to rouse him, they annoyed him all the same. Feeling grumpy, Michael stretched and found himself confused when one of his arms knocked something. He blinked in the light, trying to work out why his bed suddenly felt so small. Then he remembered and suddenly Michael was very, very alert. He jumped awake, the world bleary and confusing to him without his glasses. Blindly, he reached for them. Michael retracted his arm immediately when his hand hit something warm and soft.  
"Blimey! If you'd wanted to cop a feel, love, you could have warned me!" Gavin cried out, almost tripping over the coffee table. Michael blinked to try and work out his features, frowning when he saw something framing his eyes.  
"Are you wearing my glasses?" He mumbled, reaching up for them. Gavin grinned.

  
"Yeah! They're bloody top, aren't they? You are quite blind though." Gavin frowned, slipping the glasses off of his nose and looking through them and then over them to compare the difference. Michael groaned, opening and closing his fingers like an impatient child.  
"Please can I have them back, Gavin?" Michael mumbled, swiping the air for them and getting nothing.  
"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." Came Ryan's voice from the doorway as Gavin finally relented and gave Michael his glasses back. Michael slipped them on and sat up, watching as Ryan passed Ray on the armchair. "Shame that the same could not be said for this idiot." Ryan added playfully. He ruffled Ray's hair before making a beeline for the coffee table, ignoring the Puerto Rican as he stirred. There, Michael noticed, was the mess Jack had left yesterday. Not that he'd made it all exactly, he'd merely given up on cleaning it. Ryan scooped it all up, beaming at Michael as he made a grunt of annoyance. Gavin had fallen onto his legs, wriggling around to get comfortable.

  
"Y'know, if you're hungry, Geoff's cooking breakfast in the kitchen." Ryan told Michael as he turned to leave. As the words left his mouth, Michael smelt it and realised that yes, he was very hungry. He looked pointedly up at Gavin, urging him to move. Gavin took no notice of him.  
"Why isn't there ever anything good on?" He groaned as he changed channels, a small smirk forming at the edge of his lips as he started to sense Michael's growing annoyance.  
"Gavin." Michael muttered, trying to lift his legs and finding out that Gavin was surprisingly light. Michael grinned as Gavin's eyes widened, lifting him slightly higher each time until Gavin lost his balance and fell sidewards onto him. Despite having the air knocked from his lungs, Michael started to laugh as Gavin lay dead still in shock against his chest.  
"That wasn't very nice." Gavin whispered, pouting up at Michael. Michael stuck his tongue out at him, wriggling it about before cupping Gavin's forehead with his hand and pushing up.  
"You're right but you should have moved." Michael told him.

  
Gavin was pliant, allowing Michael to shove him up though he pouted when Michael's legs wriggled free from under him.  
"He's not that good of a cook, y'know." Gavin mumbled from where he sat, Michael rolling his eyes back at him.  
"Neither am I, but food is food." Michael said with a shrug. Gavin sighed, turning to watch Ray instead as he stretched in the armchair. Blinking, Ray looked quite alarmed. He patted the end table beside him, grabbing his glasses and frowning when he saw that he was alone on the armchair.  
"Where'd Jack go?" He asked pitifully, folding his arms. He soon relaxed again when Jack appeared behind him, leaning over the chair and kissing him in an awkward sham of a spiderman kiss. Jack pulled away, his grin turned upside down by his position.  
"Don't worry, I'm right here. You hungry? Geoff is cooking bacon." Jack mentioned quietly. Ray was up in a second, gripping Jack's arm and tugging him into the kitchen. With a sigh, Gavin realised that he might as well join them lest he spend the morning alone and in the family room.

  
The kitchen was bustling with life. Michael, Ray and Ryan had claimed the only three bar stools surrounding the counter island and Geoff's feet were planted firmly in front of the oven. Jack was resting against a counter nearby, hungrily eyeing the food that was sizzling mere metres in front of him. His fingers were itching with anticipation. Gavin, bored and having already eaten some toast, decided that getting in the way of Geoff was an excellent idea. He tiptoed closer to the boy whose back was to him, being watched by the others. He had planned to scare Geoff, however, it never happened. Instead, Geoff turned at the last second and scared Gavin. The Brit scampered away, no words needed to portray the warning held in Geoff's glare. As a compromise, Gavin bugged Jack instead. Similarly, the ginger didn't take Gavin's shit. He merely grabbed the Brit's wrists and spun him around. By doing so, Gavin's back was pinned to his chest and Jack held him there in an impromptu hug by wrapping Gavin's own arms around himself.  
"Jack!" The Brit whined, but he went ignored. To quieten him, Jack placed a small kiss to the top of his head. Gavin huffed.

  
Michael had been watching and, unknowingly, been smiling at them. He'd thought in the back of his mind about how he wished he could be as patient and as strong as Jack, especially when it came to someone as annoying as Gavin. But, all of these thoughts were quickly dismissed when Geoff set a plate of food in front of him.  
"Guests first." He warned a particularly ruffled Ray, who was glaring quite intently in Michael's direction. With a fearful swallow, Michael tried to push the plate his way.  
"No, no it's fine I can wait." He lied, even as his stomach betrayed him by rumbling. Geoff shook his head, pushing the plate back to Michael.  
"Guests first." He reiterated and this time it was a command. Michael nodded, looking apologetically at Ray before poking at his bacon. After the first bite, Michael wasn't so sorry about taking it away. He had no idea what Gavin was talking about, Geoff was a great cook.  
"Ths if good." Michael mumbled around his mouthful, blushing immediately for forgetting his matters. Though, if they had cared at all, nobody seemed to mind.  
"I know." Geoff replied smugly.

  
When Michael was finished, he started to debate whether it was worth licking the plate clean or not. Geoff's cooking was amazing and he wanted more but, disappointingly, Geoff was clearing up and he didn't want to be a bother. The older boy smiled down at him as he slipped Michael's plate away, eyes crinkling at the edges.  
"You all right there buddy?" Geoff asked, laughing under his breath. Michael shrugged, looking longingly at his plate as it was carried away. From beside him, Ryan poked his shoulder.  
"Michael, if you want to take a shower I'd suggest you take it now. Jack's distracting Ray and Gavin with the Xbox so it's free." Ryan offered warmly. Michael bit his lip, obviously deciding whether he wanted to risk being naked anywhere near these lunatics he was strangely becoming more and more comfortable with. Deciding that Ryan's bathroom probably had a lock and that everyone was busy, as Ryan had said, it was fine. So with a thankful smile and one last longing look towards his plate, Michael stood and left.

  
He tiptoed up the stairs as to not alert any of the other three, not trusting someone like Gavin or Ray not to try and annoy him. Michael checked the door he remembered being the bathroom, grinning at the lock and proud of himself for remembering. Ryan's room equally easy to locate. His clothes, however, were not. Biting his lip, Michael glanced worriedly around the room. Did he mix it in with the other's clothes? Had they moved them? Michael couldn't see them anywhere but then again he concluded he wasn't looking hard enough. Resorting to carefully rooting through the piles on the floor, he was relieved to find that when he crouched he spied his t-shirt sticking out from under the bed. Deciding standing was a waste of space, Michael crawled over to it and started to pull his stuff from out of the mess. He hadn't anticipated someone laughing at him or turning to find Geoff with his arms folded in the doorway.  
"Forgot how to walk?" He mused, strolling over to Michael and offering a hand to help him stand.

  
"No, I just... I'm just lazy." Michael admitted, accepting Geoff's hand and wobbling to his feet with his stuff hanging off his free arm. He looked up at Geoff expectantly when he was standing, unsure of why Geoff was in Ryan's bedroom anyway. His face must have voiced his unspoken question because Geoff was quick to ruffle Michael's hair and ease his worries.  
"I just came to see if you found the rooms all right and make sure the bathroom as fresh towels. You did and now it does. So, y'know." Geoff shrugged, turning to leave Michael to his own devices. Michael nodded, feeling his phone vibrate inside his long forgotten jeans. He fished it out, seeing that it was a text from Lindsay and deciding that it could probably wait, Michael chucked it onto the bed. Geoff had been awkwardly standing in the doorway and Michael noticed with confusion that Geoff's eyes followed his phone as it bounced onto the bed. In an effort to move things along and waste no time, Michael walked over to Geoff and squeezed past him. Geoff decided to be unhelpful and not move, making it harder for Michael. He managed though and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door immediately.

  
Michael's shower didn't last too long, cut off abruptly by the sound of the doorknob jiggling and then the definite sound of the door swinging open.  
"Ello, Michael!" Gavin said cheerily, dragging a blushing Ray in behind him. It wasn't only Michael's face that flushed pink this time, his entire body flushed and he was quick to attempt to hide his privates before they saw. Judging by Gavin's self-satsifed smirk and the way Ray was quick to jerk his head, Michael didn't quite achieve his goal.  
"What? I thought I locked the door!" He squawked, voice raspy.  
"You did, Ray just picked the lock." Gavin said nonchalantly.  
"You told me he was stuck." Ray mumbled, pointedly not looking at Michael.  
"Well, I lied." Gavin admitted, goofy grin stretching his dumb face as he sat smugly on the toilet.  
"Get out!" Michael screeched, feeling completely humiliated. It was furthered when the bathroom suddenly became quite crowded as apparantly Jack, Ryan and Geoff had heard the commotion and decided to check it out.  
"Wha- Oh shit, I'm so sorry Michael." Jack called as he entered, closing his eyes and leaving only seconds after.

  
Ray, looking upset that he'd been led astray and caused problems for Michael, scampered after him. The others were quite content to air their greivances out right then and there.  
"Gavin! What the fuck? You can't do shit like this!" Ryan yelled, exasperated. His arms were flailing around and it was unhelpful that Gavin seemed quite proud of himself.  
"Well, why not? I do it to you guys! At least I didn't get in the shower!" Gavin defended himself. Michael didn't want to know what he did with the others, only that he knew he certainly did not want the same for himself right now.  
"That doesn't matter! Michael is our guest!" Geoff joined in, just as irked as Ryan.  
"As much fun as this is, I'd like to take my shower alone now." Michael's voice was small and uneven. He felt very insecure. Ryan, ever sensible and far too pissed at Gavin to admire the view he'd been blessed with, nodded solemnly and marched from the room. Geoff left too, but not before leaning forward to grab Gavin's wrist. He ripped the protesting boy from his seat, rushing from the room and slamming the door behind him.

  
When Michael had recovered, he stepped gingerly from the shower and rushed to the door. He locked it, grumpily adding lock picking to the many things he'd wished he knew about Ray beforehand. Not wanting a repeat of events, Michael was quick to change and slip his glasses back on. He attempted to towel dry his hair but the mass of curls made it nearly impossible to and so he gave up quite quickly. Michael dropped his towel into a nearby laundry basket, not wanting to be a nuance. He carefully unlocked the door and peered outside, satisfied to find nobody waiting for him. Michael was about to walk downstairs and face the horror that was no doubt unfolding downstairs when he realised he had to pick up his phone. He wandered back to Ryan's room, spying his phone on the bed. He frowned, it was on the pillows. He'd been sure he'd dropped it on the end but then again, someone might have knocked it off and put it back. Michael curled his fingers around it, bringing the device to life. His text message alert was no longer blinking. Michael, extremely confused, opened it up and saw that it opened up onto camera. He certainly hadn't done that.

  
Michael closed it quickly, an strange chill running up his back. He regretted not putting a password lock on his phone, opening his messages as he started to head back downstairs. Lindsay's message had been read though not replied to. She was asking whether Michael wanted to hang out and suddenly the idea seemed very appealing. Had he checked earlier, Michael would have probably brushed her off. But after the shower fiasco and now the invading of his phone, Michael thought it best he left. He peered into the family room once downstairs and, finding no-one there, walked into the kitchen instead. The sight that greeted him would have once been amusing but now it was awkward. Gavin looked both annoyed and upset at the same time, hunched over and arms crossed as he rested against the counter. Geoff had his hands either side of Gavin, palms practically pressed into the surface. His face was inches from the other boy's but it was not romantic or kind, an angry glare boring into Gavin's eyes as they cast their gaze to the floor. Ryan was standing beside Ray, who was curled up on a bar stool and looking as though he was about to cry. Michael didn't blame him, he looked so obviously innocent. Jack looked miffed, hand cradling his face.

  
They all looked towards him when he coughed, Michael almost regretting the decision. Jack attempted to smile at him but it was weak and didn't quite reach his eyes. Though not directly involved, he looked just as guilty as Ray. Speaking of which, the Puerto Rican had rushed from his chair and his slender fingers were now gripping Ray's shoulders.  
"I'm so sorry Michael! It was Gavin's idea, I should have known." Ray cried, desperately needing Michael to forgive him. Luckily, Michael did. Why blame Ray when Gavin was the instigator? Oddly enough, the unexpected hug that followed came naturally to Michael as he tugged Ray close and held him for a long few seconds.  
"It's okay, Ray. S'not your fault." Michael smiled at him. Ray grinned back.  
"Thank you and really, I'm so sorry." Ray added again and Michael almost pulled him in for another hug. He was just so precious. Not to Michael, of course not. Michael didn't think that at all. Especially not now. After he'd seen Michael naked. Nope. To ease his own self, Michael hurried past Ray and stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. He hadn't quite thought it out, making himself the centre of attention.

  
"Gavin. Do you have something you want to say to Michael?" Geoff said sternly when Ray scampered back to his seat. He sounded like a stern father, one that was humiliated by his child after it tugged some girl's hair at the playground. Gavin looked back at him defiantly.  
"No." He grumbled, bottom lip pushed out.  
"Gavin." Geoff's voice was strained, his fingers curling in on themselves as he fought the urge to give Gavin the punch he deserved. Gavin sighed, looking past Geoff and to Michael.  
"Fine. Michael, you're cute nak-OW Geoff!" Gavin wailed, cradling his aching arm close to his chest. Even though he hadn't been hit and Gavin had indeed deserved it, Michael found himself taking a step back in order to protect himself. Not that he was anywhere near Geoff or even remotely on his bad side. It never hurt to be too safe, Michael reminded himself. Gavin tried to free himself from Geoff's impromptu prison to no avail. He was bordered back in by Geoff's arms and caught in the glares of everyone else in the room. Frustrated, he gave in.  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Michael. I was an ass and I should have left you alone." Gavin mumbled, glancing over Geoff's shoulder and at Michael.

  
Michael nodded, looking as though he was processing the information. He sighed, knowing that he could accept it and move on. But that would just be too easy for Gavin.  
"You're a dick." He stated simply. Ryan snorted breathily and even Geoff looked to be holding back a smirk. Gavin was perplexed by the statement.  
"What? You accepted Ray's apology!" Gavin whined, stomping his feet for effect. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Because Ray didn't really do anything? It was you who told him to pick the lock. I have confidence he wouldn't have done it without you." Michael accused and Gavin squawked in protest and yet didn't deny it.  
"I said I was sorry." Gavin mumbled. Michael shook his head at him.  
"You didn't mean it and anyway, as much fun as this is, I've got to get going." Michael said. Instantly, everyone looked horrified.  
"What? Why? Look, we're sorry Gavin's a dick. Don't be embarrased, please, Michael. Don't leave." It seemed as though everyone was talking at once, babbling over each other.

  
Michael held his hands up in surrender. He looked to Geoff as he walked closer to him, apparantly bored of keeping Gavin trapped against the counter. Gavin enjoyed his freedom, stretching his slowly bruising arm and glaring at Geoff's back.  
"Why do you need to go?" Geoff asked. Michael didn't want to tell him it was to meet Lindsay as something gave him a feeling that Geoff would somehow convince him not to. They'd want him to stay and apologise to him and while Michael thought it was sweet, he couldn't get over how weird it all was. Plus, the whole phone scenario had given him the chills. So he lied.  
"It's nothing personal, it's just my mom wants to go visit my aunt. It's kind of a family thing, she's old and stuff." Michael said, quite unconvincingly. Still, Geoff bought it.  
"Oh, okay then. Jack will take you home. Do you need to go now?" He asked. Michael nodded.  
"As soon as possible, if that's okay." Michael said sweetly. Already, he was anticipating Lindsay's reaction when he told her about what had happened to him. She still wasn't aware he'd stayed the night.  
"Ready to go now?" Jack asked as Geoff called to him.  
"Yeah, sure." Michael said, forcing a grin.


	10. Well, fuck.

The drive home to Michael's was awkward. Jack kept glancing sideways at him, obviously upset as he believed Michael blamed all of them. He didn't, not really, but it was sweet to see that Jack cared. Michael had always known him as the stoic, talk to me and I'll break your legs type. Here, in his car and at Ryan's, Jack was merely a teddy bear. He pulled up in front of Michael's house, idly tapping the steering wheel. Michael, about to open the door, was stopped when he finally spoke his mind.  
"I'm really sorry, Michael. Gavin's an asshole. I just hope that didn't put you off of us. You had fun, right?" Jack looked geniunely frustrated at Gavin and with himself. Jack felt he was partly to blame, having let Gavin and Ray run off and having paid no heed to it. Michael offered him a weak smile, reaching across the car to pat Jack's arm.  
"No, no it was fine. I mean, aside from everyone seeing my junk, but it was good. I had fun. Oh, thank you again for letting me borrow your pyjamas. They were comfy." Michael beamed and this time it was geniune. He meant what he said, it was fun.

  
Jack grinned back, content to let Michael go now that he knew he wasn't truly as mad as Jack had first believed he was. Michael offered him an awkward wave as he dragged his messenger bag out behind him, almost tripping and falling from Jack's truck. The ginger tried, and failed, to stifle his laugh. Michael turned to see it, pouting and shaking his head at the other boy before rushing inside of his house. He'd had enough embarrasment for one day. His mother called cheerily from the kitchen, forgoing asking him about how his sleepover went (Michael hated that she insisted on calling it that) and instead mentioning how Lindsay and his other friends were camped out upstairs. Cursing under his breath, Michael shot up the stairs two at time. His heavy footfalls signified his arrival, thus drawing Lindsay, Kerry and his two friends from another school JJ and Kerry from his room. They stood almost as menacingly as Geoff and his gang would. The difference was that it unnerved Michael more than Geoff's gang ever could.  
"Hi guys!" He said awkwardly cheerily. They blinked.

  
"They did what? They saw your penis!" Lindsay cried, having forgiven Michael for even thinking about staying there after hearing his experience. He convieniently left out the part where he smoked weed, though either everyone had chosen to ignore it or they were all oblivious to the smell. Most likely the latter as Michael knew that none of them had any experience with it. Well, perhaps JJ. Even having known the boy for a number of years, he was always quite mysterious to Michael.  
"Yes, Lindsay. They saw my penis. Gavin is a jerk, that is all." Michael huffed. JJ scoffed.  
"They all sound like jerks." He stated and while Michael knew that he would normally agree with him, he certainly didn't now.  
"Not all of them..." He said so quietly he thought nobody had heard. Naturally, Lindsay would have super sonic hearing.  
"Not all of them? Do you know who you're talking about, Michael? Who could possibly belong to that group and not be?" Lindsay replied shrilly, staring at Michael like he was insane. Kerry's look mirrored hers.

  
"Yes, I know who I'm talking about and Ray's ok. Jack's not as scary as you'd think, either. Geoff... Geoff's all right? I guess." Michael bit his lip, Geoff was rather nice to him. He scared Michael a lot and Michael certainly didn't want to be subject to his gaze for an extended period of time, but he was okay.  
"Didn't you say Ray picked the lock?" Kerry said thoughtfully. Michael sighed.  
"Yes, but he felt guilty! He didn't even know, Gavin told him I'd gotten stuck." Michael found himself defending Ray as, while he was in the scaried gang Michael knew, given the chance he wasn't sure Ray could defend himself. From where he sat to the side, Caleb was chewing his lip.  
"I've heard about them." He said thoughtfully, seemingly trying to remember the reason why. Everyone knew when he'd reached his conclusion, his face lighting up and quickly changing to a crestfallen expression. "Ah, I know where. They're the guys who chased Andy from their school. Now he goes to ours." He said quietly.

  
Michael tried to ignore the wrenching in his gut. Normally, he'd have accepted it as the gang's usual behaviour. Now, he didn't quite want to believe that the same people who had cooked his breakfast and let him borrow their clothes had also bullied a poor, innocent boy from school. Michael remembered Andy. He'd been relatively normal, save for the fact his face grew red at rather inconvienient times. Other than that, he was okay and Michael even shared a few classes with him at one time. Until Geoff and the others thought it would be funny to make his life a living hell. Andy became so miserable that he couldn't bare to stay in the school any more, trasnferring immediately and never heard from at the school again. It sent a shiver down Michael's spine to know that he'd spent lots of time with these people. Kerry, apparantly sensing his discomfort and most likely bored and a little scared by the conversation happening around him, threw his arms up in the air and stood up from Michael's bed.  
"All right, that's it. Enough bitching about these idiots, let's go do something fun! Let's go to the mall!" He suggested and while JJ seemed to wish to press Michael on the situation, everyone else readily agreed.

  
The mall was crowded, as expected for a Saturday. Michael was hiding his face in his hands, facing away from his friends as Kerry pretended the Dora the Explorer ride was a bull and he was at the rodeo. Michael's face was turning red with every call of yeehaw and he seemed to be the only one flustered by the fact Kerry was making a fool of himself. Lindsay was filming it, as she often did whenever one of her friends was doing something stupid and Caleb and JJ were giggling like maniacs off to the side. Michael was beginning to think it was the only reason Kerry wanted to go to the mall, especially since he'd made a beeline for the damned thing the moment they stepped through the doors.  
"C'mon, can't we do something else? You look like a fool." He groaned, refusing to turn and face his friends for the fear of anyone connecting him with them.  
"You're such a downer, Michael." Kerry complained, though unlike the other three times when the ride stop he didn't put in another quarter.  
"What do you suggest?" Lindsay asked, suddenly popping beside him and linking their arms.  
"I don't know, anything but this." Michael groaned as he tried to think of an alternative.

  
He didn't quite manage to do so, especially since he was distracted by a very familiar group walking towards him. Geoff was as ever menacing, arms tight by his side while his blue eyes homed in on Michael. Ryan looked just as grumpy, Jack perhaps more disappointed. Gavin looked shocked, as though he'd never expected whatever Geoff, Jack and Ryan had now already guessed. Ray looked worried, his eyes flickering between both Michael and Geoff. Michael himself was frozen to the spot only barely aware of Lindsay glaring from beside him. As if sensing his discomfort, not like it was obvious by the way Michael's face drained of all colour, JJ stepped in front of him in an attempt to block whatever was coming his way. Michael knew that while it most likely wouldn't be violent, even if it did JJ wouldn't stop them.  
"Michael!" Geoff crooned, a false sweetness trickling into his voice. It was forced, bitter and mocking. Michael swallowed. Vaguely, he wondered where Caleb and Kerry had got to.  
"Geoff." His voice cracked. Geoff smirked at the sound.  
"I thought you were going to see your aunt?" Geoff questioned, arms crossed as he came to a halt mere inches from Michael and his friends.

  
"Er, yeah... I already did." Michael lied. It was weak and he knew it, especially since he stammered and looked as guilty as a convict. Geoff scoffed.  
"That's one quick visit. It's been what, an hour?" He quizzed. Geoff seemed oddly calm and for Michael it was extremely unnerving. JJ however had no such qualms. He didn't like the way this other boy was making his friend uncomfortable, seeing how even his prescence had made Michael squirm and Kerry and Caleb to run away like headless chickens.  
"Look, tough guy. Quit interrogating him, you and I both know he didn't go see his aunt. He just didn't want to spend anymore time with you assholes." Michael tensed. He half expected for Geoff to explode at JJ, seeing as he was just some random guy insulting him. Luckily, Geoff didn't do anything. He actually looked amused by JJ's comment. The same could not be said for Ryan, however, whose glare was boring holes into JJ's skull. Geoff chose to ignore JJ's comment, once again speaking directly to Michael. His features softened.  
"I get it, Michael. You were embarrassed but you could have just said. You know we didn't mean to upset you." Geoff said sincerely, confusing JJ and serving to make Michael feel bad.

  
It did nothing to make Lindsay feel better, who had finally reached her breaking point.  
"Didn't mean to upset him? You walked in on him naked and fucking went through his phone! You're freaks if you think that's normal." She accused, arm slipping free of Michael's and stretching to point harshly in Geoff's direction. Geoff was about to defend himself until he looked oddly lost, mouth hanging open in an unsaid question.  
"Wait, what? We didn't go through his phone." Jack said for him, stepping forward so that he was now beside Geoff. Michael opened his mouth to speak, snapping it shut when Lindsay butt in for him.  
"Yes you did. I text Michael before he got in the shower and when he came out, the text alert had gone and you dumb idiots had left it on his camera. What were you after? Naked selfies? Sickos." Lindsay hissed, cringing at the thought.Something seemed to click for Geoff, who shook his head and stared pointedly at Michael.

  
"That's enough. You," He pointed to Lindsay, "shut your fucking mouth. Michael, did you even check your fucking pictures after?" Geoff asked, exasperated. Michael shook his head slowly, thinking that probably would have been a smart thing to do. Geoff huffed. "Well, if you did you'd see that I didn't go through your phone and try to find nudes or whatever sick shit you told this lot I was doing. Instead, you'd find that I just took a couple of pictures. But if that's what you think of us, then fine. Don't fucking bother with the tutoring Monday. You're an asshole, Michael." Geoff seethed. He glared once more at Michael before turning away, the others following hot on his heel. Michael stood in shock as he watched them leave.  
"That's right, fuck off! I bet Michael's glad he's not tutoring you sick fucks anymore!" Lindsay called after them and Michael shivered when Jack turned back to glare at her. Lindsay stuck her middle finger up to him. Michael snapped from his trance to pull it down, looking at her as if she was mad.  
"Are you asking for them to come after you?" He hissed through his teeth. JJ snorted.  
"They wouldn't do shit to her, I don't know what you were scared of. They sucked." He chuckled.

  
Michael shook his head at him, stopped from saying anything further because of a shuffling sound behind them. Kerry and Caleb, both as white as sheets, popped their heads up over the Dora the Explorer machine.  
"Are they gone yet?" Caleb asked in a small voice, eyes flickering around the mall for any signs of Geoff and his gang. JJ scoffed at them, slipping his hands into his pocket and starting to walk in the opposite direction Geoff and his gang had gone.  
"Yeah, they've left. You're such pussies, I don't know what all the fuss was about." He shrugged. Michael sighed at his attitude, knowing that JJ didn't fully understand what Geoff and his gang were capable of. Kerry and Caleb were quick to follow him, drawn to JJ's laid back attitude as though it'd save them should Geoff and his gang choose to return. Lindsay followed too, turning to look back at Michael's confused and slightly hurt expression. She sighed, storming back and grabbing his arm to lead him.  
"C'mon, we'll get some ice cream or something. Be glad - they're gone." She told him. Michael wasn't so sure that was a good thing.


	11. Wanted: Shovel to dig out of this hole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of bullying.

Five. There were five images. All of Geoff, save for two, and all completely safe for work. The first three were simple pictures of Geoff's face, a different expression in each one. Michael lay on his back in his bed, phone held high as he sighed and flicked through them all. The last one was his favourite. There were two versions of it, one that Michael assumed was the original and the latter cropped and edited in one of Michael's doodle apps. It brought back bad memories, yes, especially since the first image was of Gavin and Ray most likely before they barged into the bathroom. They were standing in the doorway of Ryan's bedroom, Gavin's mouth hanging open as though he was asking Geoff something. Ray, much like Geoff had been, was pulling a funny face. The edited version was funny, so funny that when he first looked at it Michael had dropped his phone onto his face as he temporarily lost his grip due to laughing so hard. It seemed even in digital form Geoff and his gang were capable of hurting him. But depressing metaphors aside, the last image was Michael's favourite because it was simply an extremely zoomed in image of Gavin's nose complete with a caption that read,  
"The only thing I see when Gavin is in a picture."

  
Michael thought that there might have been more had Geoff not had been interrupted by the chaos that ensued in the bathroom. He then proceeded to wonder if they would have been able to top that last image. Probably not, he mused. Though it didn't matter now. Michael had been stupid, to be fair he had just been walked in on while in the shower. He had a right to be shaken up. But Geoff was right, he should have just looked. Then he wouldn't be in this mess, Geoff wouldn't be mad at him and Michael wouldn't have had to lie. He didn't like lying, to Geoff or to anyone. While Michael hadn't exactly been thrilled when he had to first tutor the gang, it seemed odd not to do it now. When he'd chosen to stop it had made sense but now Michael was just mad. Geoff had accused him of telling his friends that they were perverts but that had been all Lindsay, Michael only told them that they'd gone through his phone. He hated that Geoff assumed he thought of them way because it wasn't true. He didn't know what to think of them. One minute Geoff and his gang terrified him and the next he was content to smoke a joint with them. Michael was confused and he wasn't sure what he could do to change that.

  
Michael spent the weekend doing the work he'd missed and moping around the house. He didn't delete the photos, he didn't quite have the heart to. He thought about what he might have been doing had he not ran from Ryan's house like a scared little girl. He might have stayed another night, smoked another joint or merely sat awkwardly on the sofa while the rest of the boys cuddled. Even that sounded a lot more fun than what he was doing, a shock to Michael as he'd always thought learning was fun. Though now, as he stared at his blank piece of paper and chewed on some loose skin on his lip, it didn't seem that way. Michael was bored. Dreadfully so. Lindsay hadn't texted him in a while, telling him that she too was working on homework. Kerry was out with his family and JJ and Caleb were both not replying to Michael's messages. He sighed. He didn't realise how boring his life was before he'd been acquainted with Geoff and his gang. This was a normal weekend for him. This was his weekly routine and it sucked. Michael let his head fall atop his desk. He'd try and soothe the storm between him and the gang tomorrow. Even if they didn't like him any more, Michael couldn't stand them thinking that he thought so lowly of them because despite everything, he didn't.

  
The next day, Lindsay got a lift into school and so it was only Kerry and Michael walking to the bus stop. Kerry was uneasy, quiet and solemn though the day was bright and lovely.  
"What's up with you?" Michael asked, bumping his shoulder against his friends. Kerry shrugged.  
"I don't know. Geoff didn't seem happy yesterday, I don't want to end up like Andy." Kerry murmured. Michael almost laughed. If anyone, it would be him who'd have to transfer.  
"They didn't even know you were there, you'll be fine." Michael reassured him, not voicing his own concerns. Kerry nodded, though he remained glum the entire way there. While Kerry actively sought to hide from Geoff and his gang, today Michael was doing quite the opposite. Kerry ran in the opposite direction when they spied Gavin and Jack walking down the halls. Michael waved awkwardly to them as they passed but it was to no avail. Jack and Gavin ignored him, looking past Michael and glaring at someone else Michael had been waiting to see all morning. Lindsay. He frowned when Gavin giggled after they'd passed, disappearing down a corner.

  
Michael walked briskly up to his friend, crashing loudly into the lockers with his back and sighing heavily.  
"They're ignoring me." He said through his nose, knowing that Lindsay would most likely tell him it was a good thing. It still didn't feel like one. He was not expecting what she said next.  
"I wish they were ignoring me." Lindsay murmured, pulling her head from her locker. Michael grimanced when he saw her hair. Something was crushed into her scalp, something sticky and dripping. Michael's face scrunched up as he tried to decipher what it was.  
"What is it?" He asked when he found he had no idea. Lindsay let out a deep, remorseful groan.  
"A tomato. Gavin crushed it into my hair this morning, telling me it's for my roots." The last part of her sentence Lindsay said in a poor British accent, bitterly mimicking her attacker.  
"That's a fucking dick move. I can't believe they did this to you." Michael said, eyes wide with disbelief. Lindsay rolled her own eyes, slamming her locker shut.  
"Why? Because they were nice to you? They're not so kind now, are they?" She sighed as she walked away.

  
"Wait, Linds! Where are you going?" Michael called after her as he jogged to keep up. She stopped abruptly and Michael almost slammed into her back.  
"To the toilets to wash this out of my hair and then home. If you haven't noticed, everyone is laughing at me." She said monotonely and it was then that Michael saw people pointing and snickering. He glared at each and every one of them. He went ignored. Michael wasn't as menacing as Geoff, Jack or Ryan. He looked sadly back at Lindsay, patting her shoulder awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry, Linds. I'll sort this I promise." Michael said sincerely. Somehow he felt it was his fault.  
"What are you going to do? They hate you too." Lindsay grumbled before finally storming off, leaving Michael staring after her in her wake. While most likely true, it irked Michael. It especially pissed him off that they were targeting his best friend and unlike when he saw Gavin and Jack this morning, Michael vowed the next time he'd see them he would not go over to them with the intent of making peace.

  
It turned out it would be sooner than Michael first thought. He'd forgotten he'd shared his first class on Monday with Gavin, mostly because Gavin was never in it in the first place. Today, however, was an exception. Michael wanted to punch the smug smirk from Gavin's face. Like he had done before, Gavin had kicked whomever sat next to Michael before out of their seat. It didn't make much sense as the Brit was ignoring him, but Michael assumed he couldn't resist taunting Michael with the news of what he'd done to Lindsay's hair. With a heavy sigh and the scariest glare he could muster, Michael fell into his usual seat. Their teacher began the lesson and left them to their own devices, allowing Gavin to say what he'd been itching to say.  
"So, Michael. How's Lindsay's hair?" He said giddily, attempting to act cool but failing entirely. Michael raised his eyebrow. He could go two ways about this, calm and collected or loud and angry. Michael had never had much luck with the first one.  
"I don't know, Gavin. But I bet you're going to tell me, aren't you?" Michael said through gritted teeth.

  
Gavin's delighted giggle informed him that yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.  
"It's positively ripe, Michael! I sent her some new shampoo that should help with her roots." Gavin said, clapping his hands together as though he was an evil genius. He was halfway there, he was indeed quite evil. Michael wondered if he even had a brain, though.  
"What's your problem?" Michael yelled, perhaps a little louder than necessary. Their teacher stared at him from across the room. Michael blushed and mumbled an apology, though he still glared at Gavin when he giggled.  
"It was her own fault, she was mean to Geoff." Gavin said matter-of-factly. Michael struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back into his skull.  
"Her own fault? Did she squash a tomato into her hair?" Michael ased sarcastically.  
"Well, no but-" Gavin began, slightly taken aback by Michael's response.  
"Of course it wasn't, because you did it! All this bullshit about her disrespecting Geoff or whatever. It's all an excuse. You're a total prick, Gavin Free. I'm surprised Geoff even likes you, even he's not that ruthless." Michael raged.

  
"Mr. Jones, if you'd please keep it down." Said the teacher, glasses sliding off of his nose. Michael nodded robotically, finally turning away from Gavin to focus on his work. Gavin was quiet, staring at Michael as though he'd physically burnt him.  
"I'm not a prick." Gavin said quietly, barely a whisper. Michael scoffed.  
"No, you're worse than a prick. They just haven't invented a word that describes you yet." Michael countered, angrily jabbing his pen into his paper. Gavin looked fit to cry, sourly looking away from Michael to stare at his desk instead. He didn't even bother with his pen, letting his head drop to the desk with a thump.  
"Mr. Free, if you'd like to take a nap, why don't you just go home?" The teacher asked sarcastically. Gavin looked up at the sound of his name, appearing absolutely miserable. Though it wasn't a literal invitation, the Brit seemed to take it anyway. He gathered his stuff and shuffled from the room, ignoring the indignant cries of their teacher. Michael almost felt bad.

  
His sympathy soon faded away when he found Ryan giving Kerry a hard time, crowding him in against the lockers while the poor blonde looked petrified. Michael didn't hesitate, didn't think, as he stormed over to them.  
"What did he ever do to you, huh?" He screamed in Ryan's face, pushing himself inbetween Kerry and Ryan. Ryan, just as Gavin had been before, was surprised to say the least. He was also speechless, staring back at Michael as the shorter boy glared at him. "He wasn't even a part of what went down on Saturday, so go fucking suck Geoff's dick or something. Leave my damn friends alone." Michael huffed. He daren't shove Ryan, for fear of retalliation and maybe a few broken bones. If he was lucky. Ryan looked lost at first but his expression soon hardened and he wisely chose to walk away. Anyone who had witnessed the situation looked at Michael in shocked silence, jaws hanging open and eyes as wide as golf balls.  
"What're you looking at?" Michael snapped, turning on his heel to face Kerry.

  
"You all right buddy?" He asked calmly, or at least as calmly as he could. Kerry nodded erratically, hands shaking and eyes watering only slightly. Michael patted him gently on the back. "Sorry they're picking on you." Michael mumbled. It had to be his fault. Kerry was innocent in everything that had happened, he hadn't spoke against Geoff like Lindsay had. He hadn't even been there (technically). He didn't know what Geoff and his gang wanted but Michael was determined to find it out. Michael didn't care if they snubbed him. He didn't care if they picked on him. Michael would be their friend if he had to be, not that he'd want to be. Because he definitely didn't want to be that. But he would, for the good of Lindsay and Kerry. Michael couldn't think of anything else to do other than do the one thing Geoff had told him not to do. He was going to go to tutoring. Michael was going to set the record straight and get them to leave his friends alone.


	12. Lies and deceit.

Michael wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Half of him expected them all to be there, smug grins plastered on their faces. The other half of him expected nobody, to find the room empty and devoid of life. Instead he got Ray.  
"Where's everyone else?" Michael asked hesitantly. It had been a surprise and it unnerved him. They rarely did things alone and as Michael had found out on the weekend, Ray had many hidden talents. He may have walked into his doom.  
"Probably smoking, I'm not sure." Ray said nonchalantly, as if this entire situation was normal.  
"Why aren't they here?" Michael asked, glancing sheepishly around the room.  
"Why are you here?" Ray questioned him back, pushing his glasses up onto his nose.  
"Why are you?" Michael demanded, suspicious of Ray now. Ray smiled but it was weak and off.  
"I don't know, really. I know Geoff told you not to come to tutoring but I kind of hoped you would." Ray said softly.

  
"Why?" Michael's voice was harsh, commanding. Ray swallowed. He didn't know how to voice what he'd meant so he merely gestured to the books in front of him. Michael hadn't noticed them before. They were the textbooks they'd been studying from and Ray had been taking notes in a small pad off to the side. Michael's expression softened. "You want me to tutor you?"  
"Well, I mean... if you don't want to that's fine but yeah, I guess. I really don't want to fail." Ray replied awkwardly. Michael was torn. He hesitated. Then decided that he was getting nowhere standing in the doorway. He pulled out a chair as far away from Ray as possible, keeping his eyes on him as he slowly sat down.  
"Why should I tutor you? You and your asshole friends are torturing my own friends." Michael quizzed. Ray looked at him curiously.  
"What?" He asked, sounding genuninely concerned. Michael was confused.  
"Y'know, putting tomatos in Lindsay's hair and scaring the living shit out of Kerry?" Michael reminded him. Ray was lost.

  
"They did what?" Ray barked, looking just as shocked as Michael.  
"Wait, you didn't know?" Michael interrogated, now extremely confused. Ray shrugged.  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't know that they were doing that." Ray sounded pained and he looked hurt to know stuff was happening behind his back. Michael stared at him in shock.  
"You honestly and truly didn't know?" Michael asked once more, completely flabbergasted.  
"Not at all, I'm really sorry. Is Lindsay okay? Is Kerry?" Ray looked so concerned Michael wanted to sit down and reassure him, though it was really Michael who needed it in that moment.  
"Yeah, they're fine... I mean, Lindsay went home practically crying and Kerry looks like he fears for his life everywhere he walks but, I suppose, it's to be expected." Michael told him with a sigh. Ray sighed in turn, his shoulders slumping as he stared down at the table.  
"I suppose you don't want to tutor me now, do you?" Ray said and Michael could sense the disappointment in his voice. For some strange and unexplained reason, Michael couldn't stand it.  
"No, c'mon - you were doing really well last week. Fuck 'em, we'll learn algebra by ourself." Michael said confidently as he stood and switched seats so he could share Ray's books.  
"Heh. You said bra." Ray chuckled under his breath. Michael rolled his eyes.

  
Ray really tried. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he bent over the table, pencil in hand as he attempted to remember the equations Michael had taught him. Michael was impressed, it seemed the information was actually sticking. Ray could possibly pass. Of course, he could if Geoff and his gang didn't insist on ruining everything. It had barely been twenty minutes until Geoff, Jack, Ryan and Gavin burst into the room.  
"There you are! You've been ignoring our calls, Ray-" Geoff's sentence stopped short when he spied Michael. Michael fought the urge to glare at him. While Ray was fine, the others were still in Michael's bad books. "What are you doing here?" Geoff said with chagrin. Michael looked pointedly to the books before him and then back at Geoff.  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm tutoring." He said sarcastically. Geoff folded his arms.  
"I thought I told you not to bother?" Geoff questioned. Michael scoffed.  
"Let's not get started on what either of us should and shouldn't be doing." Michael stated.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Geoff demanded.

  
"You know exactly what it means." Michael deadpanned. Geoff remained unmoved.  
"No, Michael, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Geoff suggested menacingly.  
"Well, first you smashed a tomato into one of my best friend's head and then you scared the shit out of my other best friend. Ring a bell?" Michael quizzed angrily. Just like Ray had, Geoff looked utterly confused. Something wasn't quite right.  
"Smashed a tomato into whose head? Scared who? I didn't do those things." Geoff exclaimed.  
"Of course you didn't, you had one of your posse do it for you." Michael said. Geoff looked surprised. He turned to slightly face those standing behind him, eyebrow raised in questoning.  
"Oh, I did? Who would I have had do such a thing?" Geoff asked Michael once more, glaring at each and every one of his small gang's members. Michael swallowed. His eyes met Gavin's, whose gaze was scared and pleading, and then Ryan whose eyes as ever remained emotionless.  
"Y-You didn't send them? You didn't tell Gavin to smash the tomato into Lindsay's hair or Ryan to corner Kerry on his way to class?" Michael asked, stammering a little.

  
Ryan tensed and Michael noticed with slight amusement that Gavin moved to step behind him. Geoff stared at each of them, looking back and forth between the two as he thought things over. Knowing that Gavin wouldn't be willing to talk about it, he turned to Ryan.  
"Ryan? Care to explain this nonsense?" Geoff demanded. Ryan breathed slowly through his nose.  
"Well, I was told by Gavin that that was what you wanted us to do. I couldn't find you, so I did it anyway." Ryan explained now turning to stare at Gavin too. The younger of the three shrunk, his body contorting to try and be as small as possible.  
"Gavin, what do you have to say for yourself?" Geoff's voice held that disappointed tone again. Gavin looked extremely fearful as he fought to clear his throat.  
"Well, I, she, they - Geoff they insulted you!" He cried out.  
"You think that that's a good enough reason to terrorise them?" Geoff interrogated.  
"No, but I thought that if-" Gavin began to explain himself.

  
"What did you think Gavin? That if you alienated my other friends I'd spend more time with you?" Michael stood from where he'd sat, fists clenching and now just as mad as anyone else in the room. Gavin looked just as scared of him as he was of Geoff.  
"Well, yeah." He squeaked. Michael could have punched him and, had it not been for an entire group of people who'd protect Gavin in a heartbeat surrounding them, he would have.  
"What am I supposed to do with you?" Geoff said with a sigh, falling into one of the nearby chairs and cupping his head with his palm. Ryan, in turn, moved away from Gavin and stood closer to Michael.  
"I'm sorry, man. I didn't want to scare the kid." Ryan said with a slight shrug.  
"It's not me that you should apologise to." Michael said monotonely. Ryan nodded awkwardly.  
"Michael, I'm sorry I really am. It's just they were making you hate us!" Gavin tried to, and failed to, defend himself. Michael let his head fall in disgrace.  
"They weren't making me hate you. I didn't hate you, I don't hate you. If anything, I strongly dislike you and none of it is because of them." Michael explained.

  
"You don't hate us?" Jack looked shocked, as though he'd expected Michael to recoil in disgust at the very thought of liking them. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"I don't hate any of you and really, it's only Gavin I strongly dislike. You're a prick, dude. But I've already told you that." Michael said with a shrug. Gavin could only nod.  
"So what about all that pervert shit on Saturday?" Geoff said with annoyance, clearly disliking being referred to as such a disgusting thing. Michael smiled weakly back at him.  
"Well, I mean, you did see me naked." He joked and, when that fell flat, ran a hand through his hair. "I was dumb, I was a little shaken up from the shower thing and I didn't think. I'm sorry and for the record, I never called you a pervert. That was all Lindsay. Also, the pictures were great. I especially liked the last one." Michael recalled said image with a smile, glancing briefly to Gavin. Geoff tried to stifle his own smug smile, chewing on his lip in a desperate attempt to hide it.  
"Yeah, that one was pretty great." He said.

  
Michael smiled with him because it truly was. The room was awkwardly quiet for a moment, everyone staring at the floor and not talking until Geoff stretched and stood from his seat. He walked slowly backt to Gavin, staring down at him with an unsure look on his face.  
"Now, what am I going to do about you?" Geoff said solemnly and Michael started to worry he was going to execute the poor guy or something. Michael saw Gavin's adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Geoff wiped his palm across his face, dragging it slow and heavy.  
"I have an idea." Jack piped up from nowhere, having been almost forgotten in the commotion. Geoff gestured for him to go on and explain it. "Well, it's most likely that his little stunt with Lindsay has humiliated her enough that it won't be just Gavin teasing her and the little blonde kid isn't going to be able to walk anywhere for a while. So I think Gavin, and Ryan, should protect them. At the very least, having them around would stop the teasing." Jack said with a simple shrug. Geoff nodded, smirking slightly when he saw how uncomfortable it made Gavin.  
"Sounds great and Gavin, while you're at it - why don't you carry Lindsay's bag and stuff for her." Geoff said with a smile. Naturally, Gavin kicked up a fuss.

  
"Why can't she carry her own bags? I don't want to babysit her!" He whined, sounding petulant and childish. Michael thought he was exactly both of those things.  
"She can, you'll just be doing it for her." Geoff said as he condescendingly pat Gavin's head, effectively dismissing him and everything else he had to complain about. Geoff then turned awkwardly to Michael, unsure of how to proceed. "Sound good to you?" Geoff finally asked, his tone hesitant and unsure. Michael smiled back at him, nodding.  
"Sounds great to me. I'm sure Lindsay will exploit him just for the fun of it though." He mentioned with a shrug. Geoff laughed breathily through his nose.  
"Yeah, that's kind of the point though." He laughed, ignoring Gavin's uneccessary groan. Michael laughed alongside him, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Then it's perfect." He said quietly, awkwardly looking to floor now that there was nothing else to say. Geoff was in the same position, looking anywhere but Michael.  
"So, we're cool?" Geoff said almost so quietly that Michael would have missed it. He smiled ridiculously wide at the very thought.  
"Yeah, we're cool."


	13. Treacherous

Geoff and Michael stood awkwardly after that, unsure of how to proceed after their quite obvious bro moment. That was until Ray piped in.  
"Yeah, that was lovely and all but do you mind actually tutoring me?" He whined from the corner, tapping the edge of his pen on his paper while Michael chuckled. He slipped into a seat beside Ray, watching as the others followed his lead and dropped into various seats. Only Gavin continued to stand, sulking with his arms folded as he leant against Geoff and pouted. Michael tried not to laugh at his misfortune. He was about to continue where they left off when everyone started to shuffle and grab things from their bag, seemingly content to be tutored as well. It made Michael smile and he waited for them patiently. The same could not be said for Ray, who glared angrily at the others. Ryan teased him a little, making sure to take forever grabbing his notepad until Ray leant across the table and snatched it from his hands. Everyone laughed while Michael began the tutoring session at last.

  
The next day found Michael at Lindsay's door, a grumbling Gavin at his heels.  
"I can't believe I have to do this. Can't I just apologise?" He whined, kicking at the back of Michael's shoe.  
"Stop doing that and no, you can't just apologise. Though you still have to do that anyway." Michael reminded him. Gavin dropped his head onto Michael's shoulder. Finally, Lindsay answered the door. She wasn't dressed and looked as though she'd only just woken up.  
"Michael, I'm not going in toda- wait, what's he doing here?" She screeched, stepping back and hiding behind the door. Gavin giggled at her reaction but groaned instead when Michael reached back and hit his balls.  
"Gavin is here to apologise, carry your bags and stop any assholes picking on you." Michael said firmly. Lindsay scoffed.  
"But he is the asshole thats picking on me." She explained. Michael bit his lip.

  
"Well, yes. But he's deeply sorry for that and really wants to make it up to you, don't you Gavin?" Michael prompted.  
"No," Gavin quipped. He flinched when Michael glared at him, desperately wishing Geoff hadn't left them alone. "I mean, yes. I'm incredibly sorry I was an asshole and I definitely want to make it up to you by being your pack mule." Gavin ground out in a monotone voice. Lindsay raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way in hell I'm ever going to accept your apology or let you even touch my bags." Lindsay deadpanned. Michael sighed while Gavin cheered.  
"Lindsay. He's there to protect you. You can't stay at home forever, y'know. Aren't you doing exactly what you told me not to do? Skipping school for no good reason?" Michael tried to reach her. Lindsay chewed her lip.  
"Yes but I have a good reason. Everyone is going to humiliate me." She said softly. Michael gestured to Gavin.  
"That's what he's here for." Michael told her. Lindsay looked thoughtful. Then she nodded.

  
Half an hour later found them walking to school, having missed the bus. Lindsay and Michael walked ahead, chatting casually while Gavin struggled to keep up behind them. He held Lindsay's bags, yes two, on each arm as he trudged along. Michael knew Lindsay didn't need all of those books but he'd guessed she'd make Gavin suffer.  
"I still can't believe you made me hold the mirror while you curled your hair - and the curler too!" He cried in the background, Michael chuckling to himself while Lindsay smiled smugly back at him.  
"Shut up, it wasn't that hard. Besides, I'm only just getting started." She warned him.  
"Wasn't that hard? I burnt myself. Twice!" He huffed, calling attention to the two angry red marks on his fingers. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"That was your own fault, dumbass. She warned you not to touch the hot part." He chimed in. Pouting, Gavin started to grumble to himself.

  
When they finally arrived, only ten minutes before the bell, they were greeted with the sight of Kerry standing uneasily in Ryan's shadow. Michael had called him the night before and explained what was happening, but he still looked terribly unhappy with the situation. Ryan laughed at Gavin's predicament, ruffling the Brit's hair as he looked longingly up at him.  
"I'm not helping you, so don't look at me like that." Ryan told him. Gavin sighed, teetering past the older boy to run after Lindsay as she made a beeline for her locker. Ryan, Michael and Kerry watched them go.  
"She's going to run him into the ground, isn't she?" Ryan mused.  
"You have no idea." Michael murmured, prompting both he and Ryan to laugh. Kerry remained stoic, only flinching when Ryan patted him gently on the shoulder.  
"Ready to go to class?" He asked as gently as possible, his eyes kind and sympathetic. Kerry nodded robotically.

  
Michael was in a good mood, he was almost skipping to class. He bumped into Ray on the way to his first class with Mr Roy, knocking his shoulder playfully. Ray laughed as he tilted sidewards, saved by Jack as he rushed by and pushed him upright. He didn't stay and chat, for once apparantly intent on getting to class. It was nice to see. Ray and Michael arrived at their maths class, Michael actually pleased to see Ray steal someone's seat to sit close to him. The person whom he stole the seat from was less than happy but Michael didn't feel like that was his concern. As the class continued, Michael was pleased to notice that Ray actually did work for once and he seemed to enjoy it. About halfway through, when Michael was chewing on his pen and trying to decipher one particular question, Ray tapped him on the shoulder. A little annoyed that he'd been interrupted, Michael turned to face him. His annoyance faded away when Ray proudly waved his paper in Michael's face, pointing out that he'd already completed a quarter of it.

  
Michael gently took it from his hands, checking it and biting back his cheer when he handed it back to Ray. Ray had managed to get everything right and Michael was proud for both him and himself for teaching him. He praised Ray for his accomplishment and Ray revelled in it, pleased to have made Michael proud. The rest of the lesson he worked hard to complete his sheet, aided by Michael only once when Ray spent ten minutes staring at his paper. Ray was proud of himself, the teacher was proud of him and perhaps more importantly, to Ray at least, Michael was proud of him. At the end of the lesson Michael was told to wait behind. Ray stood hesitantly, looking to Michael to see if he wanted him to say. Usually, when a teacher told Ray or the others to stay after class it was something bad. For Michael, that was never the case and he waved Ray away with a smile. He watched the boy hesitantly leave, looking behind him occassionally before finally disappearing through the door.

  
Mr Roy smiled at him as Michael stood, walking towards his desk and standing awkwardly in front of it.  
"It thought you weren't going to tutor them anymore." He said with a knowing smile. Michael blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging.  
"I found the time." He said sheepishly, looking back to Mr Roy. The teacher laughed.  
"It's a good thing you did, they're actually improving. Well, Ray is at least." He said with a geniune grin, proud of Michael and glad he'd managed to get through to at least one of them.  
"Yeah, Ray actually likes math." Michael confessed, noting how Ray always seemed to enjoy solving the problems. He supposed he just liked the challenge.  
"That's good. Though I'm pleased you decided to take it back up, your tutoring skills aren't exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Mr Roy explained.

  
"Oh? Is there something else?" Michael asked, mentally rolling his eyes by the sentence. Mr Roy nodded, clasping his hands together. He looked thoughtful.  
"Yes, I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to ask if you'd like to join the matheletes."  
Michael looked curious, though doubtful. Mr Roy thought it best to elaborate.  
"One of the guys got sick, he'll be out of school for a while and I think you'd be an excellent candidate. It's okay if you don't want to, I know you've got a lot on your plate." Mr Roy said kindly. Michael felt pleased that Mr Roy thought he'd be a good mathelete and that alone truly helped to influence his decision. Being a mathelete would be kind of cool, anyway.  
"I'd love to join. They meet after school, right? I don't think I'd give up tutoring for it." Michael confessed, biting his lip. He'd never wanted to disappoint the boys. Mr Roy's eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled, standing and patting Michael on the back.  
"No, no. We do meet after school. I'm glad you said yes, Michael. We're looking forward to having you on the team." Mr Roy said, effectively dismissing Michael.

  
Ray was waiting outside for him, wringing his hands together and looking dreafully nervous. He stepped towards Michael when he exited, searching the other's eyes for any sign of anger or sadness.  
"Are you okay? What happened? Geoff'll sort it out." Ray reassured, nodding furiously and quite frankly making Michael dizzy. The other boy put his hands on Ray's shoulders, a comforting gesture as he turned him and walked towards their next class.  
"I'm totally fine, Ray. He just asked me to be on the mathletes." Michael said nonchalantly. Ray stopped dead in his tracks, spinning and shooing Michael's hands from his shoulders.  
"He's not forcing you to is he? Geoff can stop him." Ray told him. Michael frowned.  
"He's not forcing me to do anything, Ray." He said slowly. Ray relaxed, smiling.  
"So you're not on the mathletes. Good." Ray said. Michael laughed.  
"What? No, of course I am. It's awesome." He grinned.

  
Ray looked extremely confused, staring blankly at Michael as the other tried to gauge whether he'd passed out standing up. When Michael flicked his nose, Ray jumped back to life.  
"You're kidding, right? Not only is it stupid but now you'll have no time to hang out after school." Ray whined, crossing his arms as though his protesting would make Michael change his mind. Instead, he only shrugged and ruffled Ray's hair as he stepped past him.  
"So? I like math and now I get to go to a club dedicated to it." Michael explained, chuckling under his breath as Ray rushed to try and catch up.  
"Michael!" He cried just before Michael ducked into his next classroom, effectively shutting up and avoiding Ray. Ray pouted, watching Michael close the door and barely stirring when everyone else walked past him. It was only when someone came up behind him, wrapping their arms around their waist and kissing the side of his neck, that Ray stopped staring at the door.

  
Geoff rested his chin upon Ray's shoulder, squeezing him lightly.  
"What are you pouting about?" He asked curiously, his jaw moving and tickling Ray. The younger boy shied away from the feeling, breaking free of Geoff's grip and turning around.  
"Michael. He joined the mathletes which is not only lame but it means he won't be able to spend time with us after school much." Ray moaned, looking to Geoff as though he could fix such a problem. The other boy wrinkled his nose, shocked at the very thought.  
"Mathletes? He joined matheletes? Why would he do that?" Geoff interrogated Ray, clearly confused as to why anyone would voluntarily join such a club. Or any club at all. Geoff believed that they were all useless and a waste of space, regardless of subject matter.  
"Because he likes math and now he gets to go to a club dedicated to it." Ray mocked in a poor attempt at Michael's voice. Geoff was amused, ruffling Ray's hair and grabbing his hand.  
"Can't argue with that logic." He said with a shrug, prompting Ray to whine his name.

  
Lunch for Michael could be summed up only in one word, interesting. He expected to go to tutoring, only to be dragged out from his class by Jack. The ginger linked their arms, guiding him towards the canteen. Had this had happened sometime before, Michael would have been frightened. Instead he merely rolled with it, reassured by Jack's gentle smile just before they entered the canteen. There all eyes were set on them as they walked towards one of the middle tables. Michael cast his gaze to the floor, embarrassed by the unwanted attention. Jack did not care for it, instead chatting mindlessly to Michael to ease him until they reached their table. There sat Geoff, cigarette in hand despite the lunch ladies earlier protests, along with the others. Ray was to his left, carefully picking at a burger that was obviously not bought from the canteen. Opposite them Ryan sat calmly next to Kerry, who was avoiding looking at anybody or anything other than his food. Lindsay sat to Kerry's right, hands clasped on the table in front of her as she smiled sweetly up at Michael.

  
Jack released his arm when he slid in beside Geoff, bumping the others shoulder and reaching for the fag. Geoff kindly gave it to him, stretching as he watched Michael sit next to Lindsay. Michael looked around the table, counting everybody and first and foremost wondering what they were doing in the canteen in the first place. It was strange.  
"Firstly, why are we here?" He questioned, looking especially at Geoff.  
"Your friends can't exactly squash into that tutoring room with us, can they? Besides, at least here we can eat." Geoff said with a shrug and Michael accepted his reason. It was nice to see he cared enough to keep protecting Kerry and Lindsay even when they were supposed to be doing something else.  
"That brings me to my next point. Where's Gavin?" Michael quizzed, realising that he couldn't even spot him in the room. That's when Lindsay giggled, smiling smugly.  
"He's getting my lunch." She told Michael and her and Geoff shared a smirk. Michael rolled his eyes. They were more alike than they would think.

  
Gavin returned a few minutes after, dumping a tray in front of Lindsay with a huff. He waited surprisingly patiently for her to say something, half expecting to go back and get her another juice box or something along those lines. When Michael had said Lindsay would give him trouble, Gavin would have never have guessed it would be to this extent. Luckily, Lindsay was happy with her meal and Gavin decided that he could relax. Too lazy to walk to the other side, he fell into the last space on the bench beside Michael. He groaned, letting his head fall to the table and land with a loud smacking sound. Michael laughed at him.  
"Rough day?" The red head questioned, patting Gavin's back condescendingly.  
"You wouldn't believe it." Gavin murmured into the wood of the table, silently revelling in the way Michael left his hand on his back. Michael shrugged his shoulders.  
"Try me." He offered, excited to hear what Lindsay had put poor Gavin through.  
"Well, in first period she dropped her pencil. I had to pick it up. Then, everytime she finished a page in her notebook, I had to turn it. I have been doing that all day." Gavin groaned.

  
"And you'll keep doing it." Lindsay said happily, sealing her lips around the straw of her juicebox while Gavin contemplated his life. Michael was laughing uncontrollably, happy that Gavin was suffering and enjoying it. Kerry looked up at the sound, smiling slightly at Michael. He'd bore witness to Lindsay's abuse and was glad that Michael found it funny too. He stopped smiling when Gavin lifted his head, casting his gaze back down to his food.  
"Dude, don't look so scared. We're not going to kill you." Geoff said softly, nudging Kerry's foot with his own. The latter flinched, going pale. Geoff looked expasperatedly at Michael. Michael rolled his eyes at him in return.  
"Kerry'll get used to it soon, I'm sure." Michael mentioned. Geoff nodded.  
"I hope he does, I'm pretty sure having me around is quite literally scaring the shit out of him. I've escorted him to the bathrooms four times already." Ryan mentioned casually as Kerry blushed. Geoff wrinkled his nose in disgust, Lindsay voicing her own discontent.  
"Ew, Ryan - some of us are eating!" She screamed. Michael tried not to laugh at her but, when everyone else laughed, he couldn't help it. He was glad to see that even Kerry cracked a smile. He thought to himself that maybe this could work.


	14. Been going crazy from the moment I met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need art of Geoff and Lindsay from this chapter like I need air.

The rest of the day went smoothly and though Ray and the rest of the gang put up a fuss, Michael went to mathletes as planned. They all escorted him to the classroom, Lindsay with her arm linked in his and squealing excitedly about this amazing opportunity Michael had been given. Gavin walked behind her, mouthing her words in a mocking way until Jack hit him in the back of the neck. His yelp brought attention to him, both Lindsay and Michael stopping to glare at him. Kerry, who'd yet again been staring at the floor, bumped into Michael's shoulder and looked up in fear. He relaxed when he saw who it was, grinning widely before his smile fell into disappointment.  
"What's wrong, Ker?" Michael asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at his friend's expression.  
"I just realised we won't be able to play games at your house tonight." Kerry sighed, looking extremely upset by the thought. Michael's mouth fell open into a silent gasp, remembering that it was his turn to host game night.

  
Lindsay was unphased by the situation, shrugging and looking at Michael.  
"Sure we can, just after Michael's club. It's only an hour, right?" Lindsay questioned and Michael nodded in confirmation. Game night would just have to be late that day. "Good. Gavin'll have to tag along. I'll need someone to feed me chips while I play." Lindsay said with a self-satsfied smirk. Gavin's expression begged for mercy. He was given none.  
"That wasn't part of the deal, I'm here during school hours which, by the way, school is over." He reminded them, dropping Lindsay's bag to the ground.  
"What deal? We only said you're Lindsay's pack mule and if I'm not mistaken, there wasn't a time limit on it. Pick up the damn bags, Gavin. You're feeding her chips tonight." Geoff ordered, he and Lindsay smirking at each other like they had in the cafeteria. Gavin looked about ready to murder both of them but, like any good pack mule, he did as he was told. Michael snickered. His life had suddenly become extremely weird. He liked it.  
"Well, if Gavin is coming. You all might as well come, the more the merrier and all that." Michael suggested.

  
"Really?" Ray asked enthusiastically, bouncing on his heels at the mere thought.  
"Sure, why not?" Michael said casually, noting that Kerry's pained expression suggested that perhaps he could think of several reasons. But Kerry did not say anything, instead taking to cursing Michael in his own thoughts. Ray turned to Geoff, tugging on his arm and fluttering his eyelashes.  
"Geoff, can we go?" He asked hopefully, big brown eyes blinking up at the older boy. Geoff never stood a chance, acting as though going to Michael's was the worst thing in the world he agreed. Secretly, he was happy that Michael wanted them to come over. It was exciting. He'd never admit that though, trying to remain stoic as they waved Michael away and stood awkwardly in the quickly emptying halls.  
"So, what do we do until then?" Ryan asked awkwardly, feeling awful as Kerry shuffled to hide behind Lindsay now that Michael was gone.  
"Well, I'm feeling kind of peckish. Gavin, would you like to buy me a burger?" Lindsay asked slyly, knowing that her question wasn't really one Gavin could say no to. Before he could protest, Geoff grinned predatorily.  
"He'd love to. I know, why don't we all go for burgers?"

  
Mathletes was awkward, to say the least. Michael assumed the other members were looking at him oddly and avoiding touching him because of the whole gang situation but really, what were they 12? He enjoyed the club though, showing off his skills to the other members to try and earn their respect. It worked. One guy, who was short and too skinny with glasses far too large for his face, actually began to talk to Michael by the end of it. Michael waved to Mr Roy as he left, smiling sheepishly at his teammates before scampering from the room. He was both excited and nervous to find out what the night would bring, especially now that game night had doubled and he had no idea if Geoff and his gang even played video games. Let alone Mario Kart or Mario Party. In fact, now that Michael thought more deeply about it, he and his friends did play extremely lame games. They could have at least explored different games over the years, trying the newer first person shooters or whatever. Instead, for as long as Michael could remember, they'd been playing Mario games. God, Michael was a nerd.

  
He wasn't shocked to find everyone waiting for him outside. He was pleasantly surprised by the burger shoved into his hands by Gavin, who coincidentally had been holding it because of Lindsay's command. Michael laughed as he handed it over, complaining about how Lindsay had him hold it as though it was on a tray for over five minutes.  
"Ready for game night?" Lindsay asked, linking her arms with Michael and gathering Kerry's stiff arm into her own. She'd convinced the others that they had to walk home, as was game night tradition, but really it was because it would make Gavin suffer. Geoff knew her reasoning, however, giggling a little as he insisted that Gavin had to carry Kerry's stuff as well. It was only fair, after all. Michael thought he'd never tire of the sound of Gavin's irritable mumbling. He ate his burger contentedly, listening to Ray and the others trying to guess what his room looked like with amusement.  
"Let me guess, it's covered in star wars memorabillia." Geoff joked, a clear taunt at Michael's nerdy nature. Lindsay scoffed at his naive comment.

  
Only Michael's mother was home when they arrived, Michael's father having left for work half an hour earlier. She rushed into the hall at the sound of her son coming home, eyes widening at the sight of the excessive amount of teenagers entering her home.  
"Michael, you're late. Oh and look, you've got more than four friends!" She gushed, ignorant to the fact Michael's cheeks flushed red.  
"Mom! Shut up, this is Geoff, Ryan, Gavin, Ray and Jack. They're here for game night and now if you don't mind, we're going to my room." He grumbled, pushing past her and stomping up the stairs. Lindsay giggled and Kerry waved to her as they rushed past, so comfortable within Michael's home that it might as well have been their own. The same could not be said for the others and much like his true nature, Jack insisted on being polite.  
"I'll make some sandwiches!" Michael's mom called up the stairs, laughing at Michael's yelling. Jack smiled warmly at her, nodding kindly as he slipped past.  
"That would be wonderful, ma'am. Thank you." He said sweetly and the others followed his lead, tipping their heads and thanking her. Michael's mother was touched, at least.

  
"Welcome to the cave." Michael joked once they'd all piled into his room. Lindsay had made herself at home on his bean bag chair, curled up inside its cushiony fabric. Kerry, while still awkward around the others, was familiar with this space and did not hesitate to stretch across Michael's bed on his stomach. Michael himself was situated in front of his TV, surprisingly big for a bedroom set. He'd managed to convince his parents he needed it because he had to squint to watch the other one, though in reality he could see just fine and just wanted something big so that he could play video games on it. The older boys of the group were polite and did not pry, finding a spot to sit on the floor and generally keeping to themselves. The same could not be said for Gavin and Ray, who were poking around Michael's room curiously. Ray went straight for his game collection, squinting at the various titles and scoffing at the surprising amount that were Nintendo. He figured as much but had been hoping for something a little more gritty, though he'd never complain out loud.

  
Gavin, however, was drawn to something on Michael's wall. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at what appeared to be a corkboard. It had a variety of things pinned to it from a homework schedule (Gavin scoffed at its lameness) to pictures of Michael and his few friends and a few random stickers from shows that Gavin didn't recognise. But there was something in particular that caught his eye. At first he saw Lindsay's drawing, recognising it from that time in tutoring. Then, he noticed something much more familiar.  
"Hey, Michael, isn't this mine?" Gavin asked, pointing to the poorly drawn portrait of Michael. Michael looked up, frowning to see what Gavin was pointing at and then grinning when he realised what had caught Gavin's attention.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry it's not the fridge. A corkboard is good enough though, right?" Michael questioned. He'd almost forgotten he'd pinned it up there.  
"Y-You kept it?" Gavin said in disbelief and everyone else mirrored his expression.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I? It makes me laugh." Michael mused, turning on his console and clapping when it whirred to life. "Ready to play?"

  
Michael swore under his breath as Ray won yet again. He'd misjudged the small boy, glaring at him and growing even more annoyed when Ray smugly shrugged. Like he didn't know what he was doing. Due to the lack of controllers, everyone had paired up and swapped each game to keep it fair. Ray and Ryan were working together, an almost unstoppable pair. Kerry and Michael were a close second, though they never beat them. At the very least, their losses brought Kerry out of his shell and prompted him to curse loudly at the other two. Michael found it hilarious. Lindsay and Geoff weren't very good at playing at all, both too busy tormenting Gavin while Jack suffered because of it. He'd offered to be on Gavin's team when Geoff ditched him for Lindsay, suddenly wishing he hadn't.  
"Gavin, ignore them! Play the game!" Jack raged. Gavin looked at him exasperatedly, one hand on the controller and the other failing to feed Geoff and Lindsay chips. Michael thought it was a miracle that they had managed to beat Geoff and Lindsay even once.

  
Just as Jack looked about ready to burst and Kerry was red in the face from yelling at Michael to "move your ass, you're tarnishing Mario's repuation" over and over, Michael's mom entered the room. She carried with her a large plate of miniature sandwiches, cut into neat squares and rid of their crusts. Michael glowered at her as she set them on the floor in front of everyone, smiling back at her enraged son.  
"There you go, my loves. Would anyone like a drink?" She asked kindly, ignoring the way Michael was glaring. Kerry nodded eagerly, his voice hoarse from yelling too much. Michael's mother giggled, having heard the commotion beforehand.  
"Can I have a water please, ma'am?" Ray asked timidly, holding shyly onto Ryan's t-shirt.  
"Of course you can young man!" She gushed, looking to everyone else. When nobody spoke up, she merely nodded and mentioned she'd be back in a few minutes. Michael looked to Ray with a raised eyebrow, stifling his giggles.  
"Ma'am? Are you serious right now?" He questioned. Ray shrugged.

  
Michael's mother came and went and the sandwiches were quickly depleting. Gavin had his head buried in Jack's shoulder, butt planted firmly in between his crossed legs and fingers gripping gently to his shirt. Geoff and Lindsay had finally let him rest, choosing to concentrate now that they'd started a new game. They did not play fairly either.  
"What? Where did you even get that turtle shell from?" Kerry yelled, shocking himself and everyone around him as he glared in Geoff's general direction. The latter lazily smirked, glad that Kerry was no longer tiptoeing around them. It seemed it had only taken one video game and a whole lot of losing to liven him up a bit. Lindsay giggled as she leant close to Geoff, cupping her hand and whispering something into his ear. The gesture was soon followed by a frustrated yell from Ryan, whose team had been losing thanks to their shenanigans. He dropped his controller, pointedly scowling at the giddy pair.  
"Really, guys? You just had to push me off of the edge again. I bet it was worth it, wasn't it?" He demanded angrily, huffing as Jack and Gavin tried to conceal their giggles.  
"Yup, it was definitely worth it." Geoff confirmed, grinning at Lindsay.

  
They continued playing until everyone had had enough of Geoff and Lindsay's medelling, dropping their controllers as Michael leant forward and angrily turned off the console.  
"What? We were just getting started!" Lindsay and Geoff whined together, pouting at Michael as he raised an eyebrow at the pair.  
"Now you're finished. I regret introducing you to each other." He groused, rolling his eyes when the pair giggled. Michael didn't know when they'd initiated their own handshake but he was a little confused when Lindsay and Geoff linked their pinkies and pushed their thumbs together before breaking away in an 'explosion'. He didn't bother to ask, shaking his head and instead flopping down onto the floor.  
"Next time you two aren't going to be paired together." Michael warned, running a hand through his curls.  
"There's going to be a next time?" Ray squealed childishly, eager for a rematch and more time to spend with Michael.  
"Of course, game night is every week. Next week its at Lindsay's and I swear you won't beat us this time." Kerry challenged. Ryan grinned wolfishly.  
"It's on."


	15. Fall

When everyone had left, Jack offering to drop Kerry home and Gavin forced to walk Lindsay home, Michael sunk to the floor in relief. It had been fun, truly fun, but he'd exhasusted himself and all he'd wanted was his warm bed. Yet of course, he still had to deal with his mother. She stood in the kitchen door, hands clasped in front of her and smile wide and big. Michael knew what was coming, had suffered through it ever since he'd came out to his mother. It wasn't widely known that Michael was gay but his close friends and family knew, resulting in many awkward conversations after every new male friend was introduced to his mom.  
"So, which one of them is your boyfriend?" She asked eagerly. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"None of them, mom. They're already dating... each other." He said with a frown. His mother was equally as confused, cocking her head to the side curiously.  
"Each other? Like, all dating one another?" She asked. Michael shrugged.  
"Yeah, I think so." He said nonchalantly. It had been a topic he'd tried to ignore since meeting them. His mother seemed to have over ideas.  
"Ooh, jackpot!" She squealed happily. Michael blushed immediately.  
"Mom!"

  
Michael hid away upstairs after that, though not even the floor between them could muffle the sounds of his mother telling his father all about Michael's 'potential boyfriends'. Michael was spread across his bed, hands clasped firmly behind his head. It wasn't like she was wrong, Geoff and the gang were indeed potential boyfriends. Or at least Michael thought they were, they flirted with him often enough. It was just a weird thought to be dating so many people at once. Michael wasn't sure he could handle such a feat, let alone dating one of them. They were all so different, confusing and at times hard to handle. Michael figured dating Ray wouldn't be so bad, he was quiet and while there were still so many things Michael had yet to find out about him he wasn't opposed to dating the guy. Gavin was the completely the opposite, easy to read like a book and starved for attention, Michael wasn't sure he could date someone like that. Then again, Michael thought with a scoff, he was an okay artist. It was hardly a redeeming quality, though. Geoff was protective, a nice quality, but at times oddly posessive. Jack was pretty cute, humble and quiet as opposed to the scary front he put up. Ryan was sweet, Michael supposed and hey, why was he even thinking about this anyway? He didn't want to date any of them. Ever.

  
Especially not all five of them at once because oh my god, that would be a handful. Michael shook his head, clearing the mental battle going on inside of his mind. It was useless anyway, who would want to date him? He was a nerd on the mathletes without a rebellious bone in his body. Michael was definitely not their type. Though he tried to ignore it, Michael knew that disappointed him slightly. He'd never been the subject of anyone's attention, definitely never five people. It was a nice thought to know that they were pining over him, or at least he thought they were. Michael didn't know them that well, it could just be how they treated people. Michael didn't like that idea, ashamed of himself for feeling annoyed at the very thought. Jealosy, he recognised. If that was the case, and Geoff and the gang treated everyone this way, Michael was jealous. He sighed heavily. Michael knew he'd found himself in a situation not easy to escape from, he'd encountered the main topic of every teenage girl's magazine. Michael had a crush. Not just on one person, oh no, Michael was crushing on every single member of Geoff's little gang.

  
Michael went to bed surprisingly early that night, choosing to pretend that the epiphany he'd had the day before didn't happen. Michael was quite good at that, ignoring his problems and addressing them another day. Gavin was waiting at his door, Lindsay's stuff in his arms and a very gleeful Lindsay upon his back. Michael snorted at the pair.  
"What's this, Linds? Can't use your legs?" He joked as he stepped past them. Gavin sighed heavily, trotting behind Michael while Lindsay kicked gently at his sides.  
"No, she's very capable of using them. In fact, I saw her use them to walk down the stairs to greet me. But, after that, she claimed it'll strain her muscles to walk. So I'm walking for her." Gavin recounted, obviously pissed off about the entire thing. Michael tried to stifle his laughter, honestly he did, and he was sure that if Gavin had a free hand he'd have been awarded a light punch to his shoulder for his efforts. Lindsay winked at him from her perch upon Gavin's back, ecouraging Gavin to walk faster with the heels of her feet.

  
Geoff found it hilarious. He was waiting for them at the gates, a fag in one hand and can of soda in the other. He promptly spat a mouthful of the latter out, barely missing Gavin and Lindsay by mere inches. Gavin grimanced, carefully stepping to the side and only serving to bump into Michael. Michael laughed, bumping him back and almost tipping the poor lad over. Geoff caught him, pressing a tiny kiss to the top of Gavin's hair to soothe him when he started to fuss. Michael pointedly looked away, not out of disgust, out of fear as he craved the same attention. Lindsay patted his head as they walked by, pushing Gavin to hurry up and get her to class. Geoff, in turn, linked his arm with Michael's and began to guide him to his own class.  
"I can walk there myself, y'know." Michael joked to avoid the fact that he was blushing just from one simple touch from Geoff. He was starting to really hate his new found fondness of the group. Geoff only smiled at him, dragging him along a bit faster as they neared the entrance to the school.  
"I know, I just have nothing better to do." Geoff assured him. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"You could go to class." Michael suggested, shaking his head when Geoff snorted in return.  
"Now, why would I do that?" He giggled.

  
Michael's day went quickly, as expected when he was being constantly amused by his friends and Geoff's gang. If he wasn't seeing Lindsay ride Gavin like a horse in the hallways, Michael was trying to look serious as Kerry ranted to Ryan about how they should have won game night. Ryan was much better at it than he was, nodding and appearing interested in all the points Kerry had to bring up. Even when he repeated them over and over again. Michael would never have such patience like that, impressed by Ryan's ability to not give Kerry a light punch and tell him to get over it. That was usually how Michael dealt with things. Even with his own problems, he would simply tell himself to get over it. Like now, as he watched Ray and Jack share a rather intimate moment in the hall, he turned his head and cursed under his breath. He had to get over it. Michael jumped when Geoff appeared behind him, wrapping inked arms around Michael's shoulders and pulling him away from his locker.  
"Geoff!" Michael cried out, only half trying to fight Geoff's lazy hold. Geoff laughed.  
"What? Stop fussing at your locker. Don't you have mathletes today?" Geoff questioned and Michael nodded in response. "Well then, get a move on."

  
Michael did indeed 'get a move on' as he rushed to the club, being only five minutes late. It seemed he'd interrupted a very serious meeting, blushing as he apologised and took a seat beside the kid that had shown him kindness before. The leader of the group offered him a stern glare, choosing to continue his speech rather than fill Michael in.  
"As I was saying, we have a competition this friday. I expect you all to come in your team t-shirts. Michael, I'm sure Mr Roy will give you one." The boy said, pointedly looking away from Michael. The news made Michael both excited and nervous, he'd have only been in the club for a week by that point and they were already insisting he compete? Michael wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. Mr Roy seemed to think otherwise, offering Michael a gentle pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile as he handed Michael a t-shirt. It was not horrible looking, though it drew obvious attention to the fact Michael was on mathletes. Still, he didn't mind it. Michael could only dread what the others were going to say.

  
"You got a t-shirt?" Kerry exclaimed excitedly when Michael met them outside of the school. Gavin snickered, hiding his face with his hand. Surprisingly, Lindsay was sitting on the wall beside Geoff. She snatched said t-shirt from Gavin's hands and admired it. Geoff was grinning too, equally as amused by the idea of Michael having to wear it. Ryan coughed to hide his giggle. Ray nudged him with his shoulder, though he was having an equally hard time.  
"Yeah, we have t-shirts. I've got a compeition this Friday." Michael said proudly, albeit slightly nervously. Lindsay and Kerry nodded encouragingly, while Gavin and the others looked to Michael in confusion. Of course, it was only natural Gavin would ask the dumb questions.  
"Wait, what? How do you even compete in maths? Do you throw symbols at each other or something?" He asked cluelessly, prompting Geoff and the others to laugh at him. Michael concealed his smile, stepping closer to Gavin to rub his knuckles into the Brit's hair.  
"You're an idiot, Gavin." He murmured fondly, though he jumped when someone hugged him from behind. Jack smiled down at him, scratchy stubble tickling Michael's ear as he whispered,  
"I think it's cute and I'm sure you'll do just fine Friday."


	16. Rough and tumble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bullying + extreme cute.

Friday came fast and Michael was not prepared for it. The competition did not take place until after school but they took a minivan to the venue in last period. Michael sat at the front by Mr Roy, ignored by his teammates as they talked together a few rows back. It wasn't that they were nasty about it, nobody had particularly told Michael he couldn't be a part of the group. He merely felt like an outsider, these were people who'd been in a club together for a long time and Michael felt like an intruder attempting to sit with them and talk with them. Besides, by doing so, Michael would have to ignore the fact that they clearly didn't know anything about the world in which the legend of Zelda games were set and that one of the guys was talking out his ass about it. He wouldn't have been able to refrain from schooling the poor bastard. That didn't mean he didn't feel left out or that his isolation was not helping to calm his nerves at all. Luckily, Kerry and Lindsay had seen him off. He'd shared his last class with them both and while he hadn't seen the gang before he'd left, Michael knew that despite their teasing they supported him too.

  
That didn't help him when the time came, though. Michael's hands were shaking and all eyes were on him and he was terrified. There were twelve questions in total. Michael and his teammates battled them valiantly, working together surprisingly efficiently and effectively. Michael was actually happy they were treating him as an equal for once and not like a chip in the drywall. It paid off, in the end, for their team one and Michael had never felt prouder than the moment he and his team jumped and screamed for joy. He felt a part of it, for once. That thought alone left the smile on his face as he strolled from the school. The minibus had dropped them off there and Michael didn't feel the need to notify anyone he'd returned. He didn't want to be driven back home, merely enjoying the ardenaline rush that came with his win and the warm feeling of perhaps finally belonging to the mathlete team. A small feat, some might say, but for a boy who up until recently only had four friends it felt like a lot to Michael. His decision to walk home, however, may have been his downfall.

  
Michael wasn't aware that there were people waiting for him. Jocks from the football team who had heard that the 'geeks' were going to a competition today. Michael didn't know that they'd be huddled outside the school gates, biding their time and waiting for their victims to return home. Michael's new found teammates knew of this fate, Michael would learn later that it was in fact tradition. But they didn't think that Michael would be walking home, especially not alone. They didn't think to tell him about what, or rather who, would be waiting for him when he left the gates. They didn't anticipate that he'd blindly walk into the jock's trap. None of that mattered when the first egg flew across the street and pelted Michael in the stomach, momentarily hindering his walk home. Confused, Michael searched the street for wherever said egg had came from and was instead met with another flying straight for his face. Michael managed to duck from this one, cursing under his breath as his attacker's finally showed their face and began yelling slurs and belittling Michael from where they'd hid. Michael ran to avoid the onslaught of eggs, frustrated and sore as a few reached their target and pelted his skin.

  
His attackers gave up their hiding spot to chase him, still yelling and laughing as Michael fought the bitter tears that threatened to escape from his eyes. He would not cry. He would not give them the satisfaction, he told himself. But it didn't help, it didn't stop the eggs they threw or the taunts they cried. It did not lessen the hurt, Michael was not miraculously unfazed by their nastiness. It did, however, spur him on and make him run faster. Michael concentrated in getting away, choosing not to run home for fear they'd follow him and continue to torment him there, instead dashing towards the town. Michael caught people staring but didn't allow for himself to be embarrased by them, couldn't afford to be hurt by them too. He wasn't sure how he was faster than this pursuers, though Michael assumed it was because he'd been allowed a head start. It had been a game to them, after all. Michael thought bitterly that perhaps they'd allowed him fifteen seconds to run to be merciful. Those fifteen seconds were a godsend, though, as they allowed Michael to madly dash into the first open door and evade them as they stormed past. He heard their footsteps as he ducked below a window, chuckling softly to himself when he heard the sounds of grab a prize machines and dance dance revolution mats. Of course he had ran into an arcade.

  
Michael let himself relax, catch his breath and take stock of his bruised body. The bitter tears still lingered and while Michael was still in a public place, he let them fall as he ran his fingers through his sticky hair. Covered in yolk and bits of egg shell, Michael felt abused and upset. His perfect day had been ruined by a bunch of assholes and that thought alone fueled the tears that now fell freely from his eyes. Michael figured he'd be ignored by the other people within the arcade, assumed that they'd roll their eyes at him and pretend he did not exist. However, as Michael's luck would have it, there was one person who cared enough to check if he was okay.  
"Michael?" Questioned a familiar face, the tone changing when they recognised him and confirmed their own question. Michael was pulled to his feet by soft hands, brought into a tight hug by comforting arms and soothed by soft kisses into his messy hair. Jack's beard scratched his forehead as he talked, whispering nonsense to Michael as he tried to calm him down. Michael clung to the ginger like a child, whimpering softly as he was walked away from the judging eyes of other people.

  
Once there, Jack pulled Michael from his chest to get a better look at him. Michael hiccupped pitifully, not quite ready to leave the warmth of Jack's embrace and instead content to be held there forever. He grabbed for Jack's shirt as the older boy frowned at his appearance, one hand idly wiping the tears from Michael's freckled cheeks.  
"Hey, hey. What happened?" Jack asked gently, his free hand rubbing Michael's back. Michael tried to explain, got as far as opening his mouth, before his face crumpled and fresh tears formed. Jack didn't push him further, bringing him close again and resuming murmuring soft words and pressing tiny kisses into Michael's egg stained curls. Michael was too shaken up to question it, only accepting the way Jack's touches made him feel warm and welcome. Jack waited for Michael to calm himself down, aiding him along until the younger boy finally ran out of tears to cry. Jack tried to get answers from him once more, though he did not push Michael away to do so this time.  
"Who did this?" He murmured into Michael's hair, one finger tugging gently at a curl it was trapped inside.

  
"I don't know," Michael confessed as he rubbed his face into Jack's shirt. Jack didn't seem to mind so much. "Some boys from the football team, I think." He hiccuped. Jack nodded solemnly. Michael didn't like his expression, he knew it well. It meant that Jack was going to get something done and Michael wasn't so sure that he wanted to witness it.  
"C'mon, my truck is in the parking lot." Jack said, starting to guide Michael towards the door.  
"I don't want to go home like this." Michael whispered, looking fearfully up at Jack.  
"Don't worry, I won't take you home. You can shower at my house. Without Gavin." Jack said as an afterthought. It made Michael smile just a little, at least, though it faded when Jack grabbed his hand to lead him out. He followed the older boy, frowning at the mess he'd made of Jack's t-shirt. Jack saw his discomfort, wondering if the hand holding had made him uncomfortable.  
"You all right?" He quizzed, ready to release Michael's hand if he wanted him to.  
"What? Yeah, I mean I just got pelted with eggs and all, but yeah. I was just looking at your shirt. I made a mess." Michael explained as they neared Jack's truck. The ginger only laughed.  
"It's fine, I have plenty more." He reassured Michael.

  
Jack did in fact have plenty more, as Michael discovered. He actually had a whole dresser dedicted to them, something Michael couldn't help but point out. His efforts earned him a playful slap to the back of the head, one of said t-shirts being thrusted into his hands as Jack shooed him into the bathroom.  
"Go shower, I'll be in here if you need me." Jack reassured him, falling onto his oddly neat bed and waving Michael away. Michael only nodded. Jack's parents had stayed downstairs, which Michael was thankful for. When they'd rushed in, his mother had questioned Michael's appearance and while Michael hid behind Jack's bulky body the ginger had explained his outrage. Jack shared her looks, Michael realised, as he nodded with the same expression Jack had shown in the arcade. She'd smiled softly at Michael and waved them off upstairs. Michael couldn't stand the fact that she'd pitied him. He rushed his shower, just trying to get all of the egg out from his hair and his skin. Michael frowned when he noticed a few bruises on his skin and sighed when he noticed a small cut on his arm. It seemed they threw the eggs a lot harder than he'd first thought.

  
Michael shuffled into Jack's room around ten minutes later, curls still wet as he rubbed his glasses with a towel in an attempt to rid them of steam. Jack's clothes were huge on him, the t-shirt more like a dress rather than a top and heaven only knows how the pants had yet to fall off. Jack grinned at him when Michael came closer, making the red haired boy feel self conscious.  
"What? Did I leave egg in my hair?" Michael groaned as he reached for the top of his head. Jack chuckled as he shook his head, grabbing Michael's wrist to pull him down onto the bed. Michael fell readily, landing with an oomph beside Jack.  
"No, no egg. Its just you look so tiny in those clothes." Jack murmured and Michael grunted in annoyance. He turned to face Jack, pouting so adorably that Jack had to hold in the small 'aw' that was trying to escape.  
"I am not tiny." Michael muttered defiantly. Jack snorted, patting Michael's wet hair condescendingly. He smiled when Michael shied away, flushing a little.  
"Of course you're not." He reassured.

  
Comfortable silence fell over the room. Michael suddenly became aware that he was spread across Jack's bed, adorned in his clothes, warm and safe and he'd still yet to thank the ginger. Jack seemed preoccupied, staring off into space, so Michael gently prodded his cheek.  
"Hm?" Jack hummed, glancing at Michael curiously. Michael smiled sheepishly.  
"T-Thanks for... y'know everything." Michael whispered. Jack only nodded, sighing as his phone lit up and sang a little tune. He reached blindly for it, hand almost batting it from the bedside table. His fingers caught it, barely. Jack brought it in front of his face, eyes quickly scanning the message before smiling apologetically at Michael.  
"Geoff and the others are on their way."


	17. The calm before the storm.

The gang's arrival was not subtle. Michael tried to hide his smile at the sound of heavy feet landing on the stairs and the occasional chorus of greetings to Jack's mother. Michael sat up at the sound of Jack's door swinging open, the breath knocked from his chest when slender, bony arms wrapped tight around him. Gavin's nose dug into the crook of his neck in the nicest way, his breath tickling Michael's collar bone. Michael hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gavin in return, smiling up at Ray as he walked on his knees over to Michael. The dark haired boy looked concerned, clearly upset. Michael smiled warmly up at him, stretching up one arm to pat Ray's cheek gently. He could see Ray's eyes scanning him, catching every bruise and nick in his skin.  
"Hey, Ray. I'm fine." Michael said softly when Ray's brown eyes finally met his. Ray shuffled closer, seating himself beside Michael and wrapping an arm around his back so that one of his hands could rest in Michael's curls. Ryan was the next to survey him, sitting on the edge of the bed and cocking his head to the side. He said nothing. Geoff's eyes were looking up and down his body, his lips tight and eyebrows knit together in a firm scowl.  
"They're dead."

  
"Geoff, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" Jack asked, sounding pained. Geoff turned his head rigidly to the side, staring coldly at Jack.  
"They hurt him, Jack." His voice was monotone, holding only a hint of anger. Jack stood, walking briskly over to Geoff and wrapping a casual arm around the other's waist to bring him closer.  
"Yes but you and I both know that you're going to get kicked out if you physically assault someone again." Jack reminded Geoff, having bore witness to the threat the principal had screamed at the other boy. Geoff merely shrugged in response.  
"So? Nobody hurts one of my boys." Geoff ground out, clearly using all of his restraint not to march from the room and find the people right then and there. While Michael's heart fluttered at being referred to as one of the boys, he didn't quite want Geoff getting expelled because of him. He would have stood, had it not been for the armful of Gavin and impromptu scarf that was Ray. So instead he coughed, drawing attention to him. Geoff's icy gaze softened when it fell upon Michael, yet another tug at Michael's heart strings.  
"Don't get kicked out of school because of me, Geoff. I'm fine." Michael managed with a weak smile.

  
Geoff scoffed. Not out of spite but more out of disbelief, for he knew that Michael was not fine at all. Jack had at least told him that much. He didn't relay this to Michael, mostly to save him from embarrassment. Geoff sighed heavily. He was torn. One the one hand, Geoff wanted to rip the jerks who hurt Michael into pieces. On the other hand, Michael had specifically asked him not to (perhaps not with those words, but Geoff knew what he'd meant). Geoff looked pathetically to Jack, resting his forehead against the ginger's. Jack looked up to catch Geoff's lips with his own, soft and reassuring with complete disregard for their audience. Not that anyone else minded.  
"I want to kill them." Geoff whispered when they broke apart, raising an eyebrow at Jack when he only chuckled in response.  
"Okay, Mr over dramatic." Jack joked, rolling his eyes when Geoff stared blankly at him. "We can't kill them, unfortunately. But we can and we will make them pay, I promise." Jack said against Geoff's lips, revelling in the tiny sigh that slipped between them as he spoke.

  
The moment was ruined by more footsteps on the stairs, everyone turning to see who was approaching now. There, standing in the doorway, stood Lindsay and Kerry. They both looked out of breath and Lindsay was glaring pointedly at Gavin.  
"Y'know, a lift would have been nice instead of texting me Jack's address along with the message that Michael's hurt." Lindsay said sarcastically while Kerry peered around her to look at Michael. Of course, he could only really see his friend's head and arms as the rest of him was blocked by Gavin. Who just happened to be shrugging at Lindsay, innocently holding onto Michael perhaps just a little bit harder. Michael squeezed him back in return. Lindsay was scary when she was mad. She stormed towards the bed, ignoring Gavin in favour of smiling sweetly down at Michael.  
"Are you okay?" She asked while Kerry perched on the edge of the bed beside Michael. Michael nodded, laughing when Lindsay smiled back at him and then looked down to glare at Gavin.

  
"Great. Now everyone's here, what are we going to do about Michael's attackers?" Ryan asked casually, looking up at Geoff for guidance.  
"We kill them." Lindsay said menacingly before Geoff could get a word out.  
"I already suggested that. Jack said we can't and besides, if I physically assualt anyone I'll be expelled." Geoff explained to Lindsay, sounding more than a little disappointed. Lindsay sighed.  
"Who said anything about doing it at school?" Lindsay questioned innocently. Ryan looked towards her at last, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips.  
"Go on." He encouraged.  
"All I'm saying is it's not the school's problem if it happens at someone's house and it's not like we have to physically hurt them..." Lindsay drawled, making a point to drag it out.  
"We could embarrass them. Scare them." Geoff said excitedly, eyes twinkling. Like many times before, Lindsay and he shared an eager smirk.  
"Exactly." Lindsay confirmed.

  
"Yeah but its not like we know who they are or where they hang out. Y'know, other than the football field." Ray pointed out a flaw in their plan.  
"I'm sure Michael can recognise them. Right, Michael?" Kerry piped up. Michael looked concerned.  
"I mean, yeah I suppose... But you really don't have to do this. I'm fine, really." He said meekly while the others rolled their eyes at him.  
"Sh, you're not fine and of course we have to, nobody messes with one of Geoff's boys except Geoff." Gavin told him as he snuggled against Michael's chest.  
"That's reassuring." Michael murmured sarcastically, smiling a little when Ray giggled beside him. It seemed everyone else pointedly ignored their little conversation.  
"I know exactly where to find them." Jack said. Everyone turned to face him. "At a party." Geoff and he shared a glance before Geoff grinned at him.  
"Well boys, and Lindsay, it looks like we're having a party."

  
Geoff's parties were legendary and very, very rare. Nobody who was anybody missed them. That made it ridiculously easy to raise awareness of one and create hype. All Geoff had to do was make a few tweets, make a facebook event and wait for the attendees to roll in. He'd scheduled it for Saturday at his house, making it quite a last minute event. But, as expected, everyone was eager to come and Ryan spent five minutes scrolling through the list of people who said they'd come with Michael to see if he recognised anyone. Though Michael didn't condone any of what Geoff, Lindsay and the others had planned, he helped.  
"That one." He pointed out helpfully, chewing his lip as Ryan wrote down his name and added it to the short list of people they'd identified as Michael's attackers.  
"Ryan..." He said softly as he bumped his shoulder with the other boy. Everyone else was either in the corner plotting or, in Gavin and Kerry's cases, downstairs grabbing food.  
"Yeah?" Ryan asked, dropping his pen to the bed.  
"You're not going to like... really hurt them are you? I don't want anyone to go to hospital or something." Michael said with a frown. Ryan patted his knee reassuringly.  
"I promise we won't go that far. We'll only scare them enough to know that they do not mess with our boy."

  
"I'm not really reassured by that." Michael admitted, looking warily at Ryan as he chuckled. Their conversation was not taken any further, for Gavin saw it fit to seize the moment and reappear from downstairs and leap into Michael's lap. Michael made a small grunt of protest, shuffling only slightly to get comfortable before being handed a soda by Gavin.  
"I don't think I want this any more." Michael shrugged, fearing that the can would explode over Jack's bed. Gavin pouted.  
"But I went and got it for you, Michael." He exclaimed sweetly while Michael only rolled his eyes in response. From across the room, Lindsay noticed Gavin's return.  
"Where's my food, bitch?" She hollered, grinning when Gavin threw a bag of chips in her direction. Unfortunately Jack caught them and before Lindsay had even got her perfectly painted nails inside the bag, he'd stolen two chips. She frowned at him, an easy distraction for Geoff to easily take the bag from her grip. Lindsay sighed, allowing him to grab a handful before she pulled it back and tucked it safely between her legs. No one dared reach for them there.

  
"How are your bruises?" Kerry asked as he sat more gracefully on the very edge of the bed. Michael shrugged, poking at one particularly angry purple one. Ryan swatted his hand away, silently scolding him for making to worse.  
"They're assholes. We got faces yet?" Gavin asked bitterly, turning to look at Ryan. Ryan smiled, handing him the note pad he'd been scribbling inside triumphtantly.  
"Faces and names. Michael recognised three guys, all of which said they'll be attending Geoff's party." Ryan said smugly. Gavin looked excited, an expression Michael had come to dread when splayed across the Brit's awkward features. Ray, who had been in the midst of the small plotting group, grew tired of drawing plans and chose that moment to scramble past Jack and join the others on the bed. He peered curiously down at the pad in Gavin's hands, snatching it away less than politely and nodding in satsifaction at the list of names there. Michael didn't like how happy it made them all to think they were going to have revenge.


	18. Missing puzzle piece

After a few hours, after everything had been discussed, everyone was just lazing around. Geoff lay on his back on the carpet, hands cradling his neck as Lindsay lay beside him and chatted avidly about cats. Geoff tried to seem nonchalant about it but Michael watched the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile, Geoff obviously quite committed to their conversation. Jack and Ryan were perched on the bed beside Michael, mumbling to each other as they surfed Netflix on Jack's TV. Kerry was sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed with Ray, laughing at a joke Michael didn't quite catch. Michael was where he'd always been, at the head of Jack's bed surrounded by pillows. Gavin was still crumpled in his lap, long arms holding loosely onto Michael's waist. Michael's chin was resting in his fluffy hair as he quietly observed the room around him. It was strange, how quickly they'd all become used to each others company. At the very least, Michael thought Kerry would still be on edge around these people. The smile on his face told Michael otherwise. It was a good feeling.

  
As the clock ticked on, people began to get tired. Ray was the most obvious, rubbing at his eyes almost constantly as he suppressed a yawn. Lindsay caught this, taking it as her cue to leave. She stood without warning, stretching her arms and smiling at Kerry who'd actually been staring at a space on the wall for five minutes. He blinked owlishly up at her as she offered her hand, pulling him to his feet as everyone else looked on in confusion.  
"Where are you off to?" Geoff asked from where he lay, frowning at Lindsay.  
"Home. It's late and if we're going to survive the party tomorrow we need some sleep tonight." Lindsay reminded him, smiling when Geoff nodded. Jack wriggled his way out from under Ryan, who'd curled around the ginger's body.  
"Need a lift?" He offered and Lindsay accepted gracefully, looking to Michael.  
"Are you coming?" She asked nicely, already knowing the answer in her head.  
"No! Michael, stay please." Gavin begged, holding tightly onto Michael. The red head shrugged.  
"I'll stay, if you'd let me. I can't be bothered to explain to my mom why I'm not in my clothes." Michael explained.

  
Everyone else beamed, Lindsay looking at Michael knowingly before following Jack down the stairs. The ones left in the room barely stirred, save for Geoff who finally got up from the floor and shuffled over to the bed. Michael, Gavin and Ray bounced as he fell onto the mattress. Ray crawled over to lay with him, curling up against Geoff's side while Michael and Gavin stayed in place. Strangely enough, Michael had anticipated Gavin's constant weight on his lap being annoying. It wasn't, instead only weirdly comfortable. Michael thought that maybe he should be perturbed by how comfortable he was around these people, how easily he fit in their odd little group. Instead, Michael pushed it from his mind and as per usual, he decided it was a problem for another day.  
"So, Michael. You ready to party tomorrow?" Geoff asked, grinning at the red head over Ray. Michael rolled his eyes, leaning back into the pillows on Jack's bed.  
"I'm not sure." He admitted and Geoff's laugh that followed was less than settling.

  
Jack returned not long after, complaining about how Lindsay insisted on listening to Taylor Swift the whole way home. Michael giggled quietly to himself. Jack was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, stretching and fighting a yawn. When he'd finished, Jack looked over at Michael expectantly.  
"So, I'm going to go ahead and assume you don't want to squish in with us? I mean, you can if you want." Jack said quietly. Gavin piped up at the suggestion, beaming at Michael.  
"C'mon, Michael. It'll be fun!" Gavin said enthusiastically and while Michael was quite inclined to try it out, especially since they were offering, he felt it best to decline.  
"I'm sure it would be but I'm too tired to have fun. I'll take the couch, if you don't mind Jack." Michael said regretfully, shaking his head as Gavin pouted at him.  
"Well, I mean if you'd rather stay up here with us I can grab you the airbed. I promise it's comfy." Jack said with an uneasy smile that had Michael doubting him. But the airbed did beat a couch so Michael happily agreed.

  
Ten minutes later saw Geoff furious as he screamed at the airbed to inflate, Ryan muffling his laughter and refusing to point out the fact the bed came with a pump and the others looking on in confusion. Michael looked first to the pump by Geoff's feet then back to Ryan as he debated whether it was worth telling Geoff or not.  
"Shouldn't we tell him?" He whispered to the blond, looking worriedly back at Geoff.  
"Nah." Ryan replied with a smug smile, content to let Geoff suffer. Jack chose that exact moment to return from downstairs, where he'd been gathering drinks for everyone and a few extra blankets. He stopped dead in the doorway when he saw what Geoff was doing, unsure whether it was for comedic effect or his boyfriend was simply that dumb.  
"Geoff, you know the pump is just by your feet, right?" Jack asked doubtfully. Geoff stood, glaring at Jack in a way that suggested that he hadn't known about it at all.  
"I knew that!" He lied as snatched said pump from the floor, turning it around to suss out how to use it. Ryan huffed now that his fun was ruined.

  
Despite his doubts, Jack had been completely right. The bed was extremely comfortable and with the added comfort that was Ray's pillow, that he'd been so kindly blessed with and was not forced upon him by the Puerto Rican at all. He certainly didn't ram it under Michael's neck when the other refused it nor did he insist on tucking Michael in though he could certainly do it himself. Following on from that Gavin certainly didn't get jealous and steal one last hug from Michael nor did he go as far as to kiss Michael on the nose. Throughout all of this, Michael lay in a daze and chose to be blissfully unaware as to what this all meant. Ray did not have the freedom to retaliate after that, Geoff pinning him to the bed and telling him to quit whining and go to sleep. When he was sure that Ray was settled, Geoff let him go in favour of curling up against Ryan's side. That left Ray dangling off the left side of the bed while everyone else was situated firmly on top of it's mattress. Gavin stretched in between Jack and Ryan, humming in content when Jack wrapped a strong arm around his lithe waist. Michael observed all of this from his little air mattress, both relieved and a little disappointed he wasn't amongst the mess.

  
It didn't take long for Michael to fall asleep, as was expected. He'd had a long day and he was comforted by the warmth around him. That didn't mean he slept peacefully. His eyes fluttered closed and for a while he dreamt of nice things but they soon faded away to bullies and eggs and pain. He awoke facing away from the bed that the others slept happily in, blinking in the dark to try and make sense of his surroundings. His eyes were wet, as was Ray's pillow. Michael bitterly thought to himself that he should man up. In an effort to comfort himself, he turned his body to look up at the others. He was shocked instead to see Ray, fast asleep and shivering as he lay on the floor beside Michael. Michael felt bad for him. He didn't know why he'd chosen to leave the warm bed and sleep beside Michael in the cold instead. He wasn't even sure if it was by choice, all that Michael knew was that he couldn't stand to see Ray's skin speckled with goosebumps. He debated what to do for a moment, concluding that he couldn't lift Ray back onto the bed without waking him and maybe falling.

  
So Michael took it upon himself to try out his second option, lifting his blankets and folding them over himself. He reached out for Ray's small body, chewing his lip when Ray stirred slightly. Though he never woke, even as Michael gently lifted him just slightly so that Ray was laying on the mattress beside him. Once confident that the other boy would not roll of the moment Michael removed his hands, he let him go. Ray stayed in place, arms tucked closely to his body as he subconsciously wriggled closer to Michael's warmth. Michael smiled down at him, unfolding his blankets and wrapping them around Ray. He sat there awkwardly for a moment after that, not sure what to do. It was when Ray wrapped an arm around his waist in his sleep that Michael decided it wasn't too bad if he stayed there, burrowing under the covers and wrapping his own arm around Ray's shoulders to hold him closer. The other boy was as warm as a heater and his prescience calmed Michael enough that he could fall asleep without another foreboding nightmare.

  
Ryan was first to wake the next morning, stretching and only barely missing Jack's face with his fist. He was confused by a weight across his chest and the distinct lack of Gavin's large nose brushing against his cheek. One glance downwards confirmed what Ryan had first thought, laughing under his breath as Gavin stirred in his sleep. The Brit had wriggled his way across everyone's laps, his head cushioned upon Geoff's thigh and his legs dangling freely off of Jack's side of the bed. Ryan slowly pulled his legs out from under Gavin though it didn't make much of a difference. The Brit mumbled something in his sleep, something unintelligible and dumb most likely. Ryan glanced briefly at his boys surrounding him, frowning when he saw that Ray was gone. Ray never woke up first, often the last to stir and normally that was late afternoon. He placed a cautious hand on the other side of Geoff to balance himself as he peered over the edge of the bed to see if he'd fallen. It wouldn't have been the first time. But alas, there was no Ray. Ryan looked to where Michael had slept the night before, both relieved and surprised at what he saw.

  
Ray's left arm was wrapped tightly around Michael's waist while his head was ducked just under the covers, pressed against Michael's chest. Michael himself was snoring, only slightly, as his left arm cradled his head and his right arm held tightly onto Ray. Ryan slid from Jack's bed, quietly walking past the pair in search of his phone. Once he found it, he snapped a picture and chuckled to himself. The phone let out a small noise as it took the picture, one that woke Jack. He blinked blearily up at Ryan, patting the bedside table for his glasses. When his clumsy fingers knocked them off, Ryan caught them and handed them over. Jack slid them on, looking tiredly up at his boyfriend.  
"What are you giggling about?" He asked curiously. Without answering, Ryan pointed to where Ray and Michael lay. Grumbling about how Ryan could at least give him a simple answer, Jack shuffled onto his elbows so he could peer down at where Ryan had pointed to. He smiled at the sight, glad that he'd been woken to a sight like that.  
"Well that's cute." He murmured, frowning down at Gavin's legs as they kicked in his sleep.

  
Gavin was not pleased with the sight, immediately moaning about how it wasn't fair and how come Ray got to sleep with Michael? Gavin was just as cuddly! The older boys merely rolled their eyes at him, Ryan being kind as he ruffled Gavin's unruly hair. The Brit's moaning woke Michael, though Ray slept peacefully, and he frowned up at the boy who was pouting down at him.  
"What's that face for?" Michael questioned as Geoff helpfully handed him his glasses, smiling up at the tattooed boy before he seemed to disappear into the hallway.  
"You cuddled with Ray but you won't cuddle with me." Gavin huffed, arms folded and expression pitiful. Michael snorted.  
"I cuddled with you all afternoon yesterday and I didn't really plan on this, Ray was just sleeping on the cold floor and I felt bad for him." Michael explained but that did nothing to deter Gavin's sour mood.  
"S'not fair." He mumbled, glancing away from Michael forlornly.

  
Gavin yelped as he was promptly pulled to the ground, narrowly avoiding falling on Ray and instead landing on Michael's chest. Michael manoeuvred him so that Gavin was laying across his chest, he was above the covers but they were cuddling nonetheless.  
"Happy?" Michael questioned, his left arm now wrapped around Gavin instead. The Brit beamed, nuzzling against Michael's neck like he'd done the night before.  
"Definitely." Gavin murmured into his skin, a pleasant tickling feeling. Michael rolled his eyes, pleading with his eyes to Jack as the latter laughed heartily at his situation. Geoff emerged from downstairs, raising an eyebrow at the little lad pile before him. Ray had still yet to stir, something not unusual for the lad.  
"As cute and as comfortable as I'm sure that is, if you want food before we head to mine I suggest you get up." Geoff said. It seemed even the word food was enough to rouse Ray from his slumber, who opened his eyes at the mention of breakfast. Gavin whined, as expected, only hushing when Michael sat up and carried him downstairs. Jack rolled his eyes as Geoff watched them go, smiling fondly.  
"He fits in just fine, don't you think?" Geoff murmured and Jack could really only agree.


	19. Poison Part One

Michael was impressed. In just a few short hours, Geoff's home had been turned into a homemade club. He'd taken the time to explore the house once they'd arrived, snooping around Geoff's bedroom before he returned downstairs. When he'd first arrived, Geoff's living room had been quaint and decorated with cute little statues and ornaments. Now, Michael noticed a distinct lack of ceramic cottages and memorabilia and the couches that had been in the centre of the room were pushed against the walls instead. Ryan and Jack stood proudly in the middle of it all, each carrying a box of ornaments.  
"What're you going to do with those?" Michael asked curiously as he followed them to the kitchen. There, Geoff was sorting out the drinks. His nose wrinkled at the sight of the boxes in Jack and Ryan's hands and, unintentionally, he answered Michael's question.  
"Finally! Throw them out, they're hideous." He grimaced, Michael looking on in horror as Jack and Ryan laughed and dumped them into the trash.

  
"Geoff! They're your parents ornaments." Michael pointed out, cringing at the sound of ceramic smashing. Geoff merely shrugged.  
"So? I've been wanting to get rid of them for months." He admitted, seemingly satisfied with whatever deathly concoction he'd mixed up. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"You're a horrible human being, what are they going to say, huh Geoff?" Michael pestered, folding his arms across his chest. Geoff grinned impishly at him.  
"They're not going to say anything. In fact, I'm sure they'll thank me for improving their home." Geoff joked. Michael stared blankly at him, finding no humour in the situation. If he'd done such a thing to his mom's most prized vases, he'd most likely be grounded for years. But Michael had a feeling that Geoff had his parents wrapped around his little finger, especially after what had taken place when they'd arrived. All Geoff had to say was that they were having a party and he'd demanded that they leave immediately. Michael was shocked to see his parents do as they were told, grabbing an overnight bag and promptly disappearing out of the door.

  
"We're back!" Came the call of Ray and Gavin as they crashed through the front door, rushing to beat each other into the kitchen. They each carried plastic bags full with snacks on each arm, dropping them with a crunch onto the kitchen counter top. Geoff briefly peered into the bags before deciding that whatever Gavin and Ray had brought was good enough, fishing some plastic bowls from a cupboard. He handed them to the two boys, dropping their bags into the bowls as if to communicate what he wanted. Ray did as told without question, grinning excitedly at Michael as he started to sort through his loot and separate them into bowls. Gavin, as per usual, was whining.  
"I just went and got them, I don't want to set the food up." Gavin moaned, pouting at Geoff though the older boy did not budge. He looked right past Gavin, strutting towards the hallway as he snatched a key from the side.  
"Whatever, I'm going to lock my parents bedroom to make sure no horny fuckers use it." Geoff said casually.  
"Oh, I'm at least glad you care a little bit about them." Michael deadpanned, listening to the sound of Geoff's breathy laughter as he walked away.

  
Lindsay and Kerry arrived a little later and Michael was confused at the object in Kerry's hands. His fingers curled were curled tight around a collection of string, all of which led up to a group of foil balloons. His cheeks reddened as he blushed, the balloons bobbing as he awkwardly dropped his hand.  
"Oh," Kerry muttered, "I guess its not that kind of party." He murmured after catching sight of the excessive amount of booze and distinct lack of party hats and party horns.  
"I told you." Lindsay said smartly, discreetly hid the small party bags she'd prepared for the boys behind her back. Though Gavin, being the little shit that he is, saw what she was doing and ran behind her to grab them before Lindsay could protest. He peered curiously into one of them, squealing with happiness with what he found inside.  
"Bubbles! Sweet!" Gavin cried with glee, forgetting about the rest of the bags and dropping them to the floor as he fought with the lid of his bubbles.

  
Hours later saw them fed and impatiently awaiting their guests. Gavin had wasted his bubbles, accidentally dropping them and spilling them onto Geoff's couch. He'd been scolded but after much pouting and whining Ryan offered his bubbles to Gavin. Despite Kerry's embarrassment, Jack had insisted they keep the balloons and had rolled his eyes when Geoff promptly deflated one of them and sucked the helium out of it. Even if the next few minutes were hilarious, Jack still couldn't get over his boyfriend's childish antics. All was forgotten, however, when the doorbell rang and Geoff ran to open it.  
"Jeez, what took you so long?" Geoff complained with his helium made squeaky voice, beaming at his guests. Naturally, a whole group of them had arrived together. Nobody came to Geoff's house alone, it was far too scary. Geoff spied the three boys he despised. He made a point to smile at them, ushering them inside. But before he could shut the door, another group of people shuffled up his path and the party was in full swing.

  
Despite the mass of people entering the room, Ryan, Jack, Ray and Gavin clocked onto the arrival of Michael's attackers immediately. They were helped by Geoff's menacing gaze as it trained itself onto the backs of their heads, Geoff only briefly glancing away to meet the eyes of his boys. Michael was oblivious to them, talking avidly with Kerry as the room began to fill up. But the same could not be said for his attackers and Ray's stomach churned when he saw the way they looked at Michael. Their lips were curled upwards in a self-satisfied smirk and they looked as though they were planning to have some fun when they began to step towards Michael. They didn't get far, though. One boy, one with a particularly cocky smirk and who just happened to be in the middle, froze as slender fingers wrapped around his throat. His friends didn't seem to notice or care but they soon stopped when Jack and Ryan began to crowd around Michael. They shared a confused look before looking to their friend, who now had Geoff grinning over his shoulder. He could feel the boy's Adam's apple bob beneath his fingers as he swallowed in fear.  
"Recognise him? Did you think it was funny to throw eggs at him?" Geoff asked, his fingers pressing a little harder into the boy's skin.

  
The boy tried to defend himself, attempting to talk but instead letting out breathy little gasps as he fought to breathe against Geoff's grip. Geoff revelled in the sound. People were starting to take notice of the scene, the noise of teenagers chatting starting to falter and give away to concerned whispers. The boy in Geoff's grip frowns a little as something cold and unfamiliar is pressed into his hands. It's smooth and round and it takes him a minute but he recognises it and his mouth opens in a little silent gasp. Geoff grins as he looks to the other two individually, one after the other as he throws something in their direction and utters the word, "Catch." They do as they told and thankfully the eggs he threw didn't smash and they all look worried and confused and they have every right to be. People around them have stilled completely, all watching the scene in a mix of horror and curiosity. Geoff doesn't single anyone out unless he has business to do with them.

  
Geoff looks around, makes sure that everyone's watching and he catches Michael's scared and concerned eye before he winks at him and steps away from the guy he's practically choking. They turn to him, awaiting something that they're not so sure they'll like.  
"Now, let's settle this. I want you to take those eggs, that I've so kindly provided for you, and smash them onto your thick, Neanderthal skulls. Understand?" The group blinked owlishly back at him. Geoff raised an authoritative eyebrow. "Don't make me ask again." He stated, his voice low and tone scary. There was a satisfying sound of cracking eggs that followed shortly after, followed by the sound of cheering and laughter as the three boys stood humiliated and covered in yolk. Satisfied that their cheeks were a perfect shade of red, Geoff kindly ushered them from the room. But he was not finished, as they would soon find out. They'd barely walked a few steps down their path when they hear Geoff holler and turn with horrified looks to find most of the party have eggs in their hands and Geoff is giggling like a maniac as he orders,  
"Throw."

  
Michael cringes with every sound of eggs hitting skin, wincing as he feels the phantom pain. He knows that Geoff and the others are trying to protect him and get revenge but he feels bad for the boys they're humiliating and hurting. Only Ray and Kerry stayed behind with him from their group, Michael doesn't quite believe that the other party goers are staying to support him. Especially not when he catches a few couples drifting away to do god knows what, Michael doesn't want to find out. But he concentrates instead on his friend and Ray, cuddling the latter closer to him as he sits on his lap even though really it should be the other way around. But he calms down significantly when Geoff and the others return, the party back in full swing as drunk teenagers who have already had their pre-party drinks stumble back onto the impromptu dance floor. Geoff's found himself a drink and Ryan and Jack are holding one too and Ray admits he'd thought he'd never see the day when Geoff shared a drink but Lindsay's stealing sips occasionally. They can spot Gavin amongst the crowd because he's the one blowing bubbles in people's faces and receiving scowls in return. People are just getting back into the party mood and its only intensified by Geoff yelling,  
"Let the party begin!"


	20. Poison Part Two

Michael didn't know when or how a drink had found its way to his hands but, he wasn't sure he cared. He'd done much worse. That's how he justified the fourth drink Gavin had giggly passed over to him. But that was ten minutes ago and now he was very much alone amongst a group of drunk teens and what was worse was that Michael himself was perhaps a little tipsy. He wasn't quite sure how to stand, stumbling to lean against a wall along with a few other party goers who'd lost the will to stay awake. He frowned at their passed out bodies, trying to see if he recognised any of them. Naturally, he didn't. Michael mentally scolded himself for losing his friends in such a big party and was suddenly very aware that he probably shouldn't have finished his beer. With every intention to find his friends, Michael kicked off of the wall and pushed through the large group of people and out into the hall.

  
Out there, Michael found equally as little space to breathe. His nose wrinkled as he caught sight of couples sloppily making out, rolling his eyes at their obvious disregard for everyone else's eyes. It was disgusting and in Michael's eyes quite tacky. Hooking up at a party was the joke of every teen movie and even in his drunken haze Michael swore he wouldn't attempt something as stupid. Had Michael have been concentrating more, he wouldn't have missed Ray and Gavin tumbling into the downstairs toilet together as they giggled and swayed. He wouldn't have walked past the door they closed behind them or tried to find someone in the kitchen. Perhaps, by bumping into them, he wouldn't have grabbed his fifth drink and decided that searching for everyone downstairs was futile. Michael also might have stayed in the kitchen had he have spotted Lindsay, Ryan and Kerry trying to pour each other drinks and if he'd stayed a little bit longer on the stairs he'd have seen Jack heading back into the living room. Alas, he did none of those things and so Michael found himself heading to the bedroom.

  
Upstairs was still busy but not as crazy as the havoc downstairs. Michael had room to breathe and stumble as he pleased, apologising to people as he fell into them. He sighed as he entered Geoff's room, finding nobody there waiting for him. He'd come to expect disappointment, assuming he'd run into everyone eventually. Michael had ran out of ideas and his legs simply couldn't be bothered to co-operate anymore. Michael let his back fall against Geoff's bedroom wall, his eyes fluttering shut as the cool texture brushed by his exposed skin. He turned his head slightly at the sound of the toilet flushing, murmuring something as footsteps grew closer and the door to Geoff's room swung open.  
"Michael?" Geoff asked, stifling a laugh as Michael's eyes blinked in rapid succession before the younger boy tried to walk over to Geoff. He tripped but thankfully Geoff was there to catch him, right hand hooking under the lad's armpit and left pressing him back against the wall to make sure Michael stayed up right.  
"Thanks." Michael giggled as he looked up at his impromptu saviour.

  
Geoff was close. Too close, perhaps. Michael was slouched a little and Geoff was a little bit taller than he usually was. Michael smiled up at him, Geoff looked quite nice from this angle. His brow was furrowed and Michael was sure that he was saying something, at least his lips were moving. But Michael couldn't concentrate, didn't really want to and it wasn't entirely his fault when he stood a little taller, cupped his hand around Geoff's neck and brought him in close for a kiss. He blamed the alcohol, he blamed Geoff's stupidly pretty face and the way his breath had tickled Michael's cheeks not moments before. But now that breath was caught between Michael's lips and boy, Geoff's stubble shouldn't have felt good but it did and they were actually kissing. Geoff's lips were moving against his own and hey, was that a tongue? Yep, definitely a tongue and no, Michael didn't moan and Geoff's hand certainly hadn't travelled south. Michael had never felt better and he pushed aside the thought that reminded him that he'd promised himself he'd never get into something like this.

  
"Guys?" Came an unsure call from the door and the kiss, unfortunately, broke. Michael turned to glare ate whoever had ruined his fun but smiled instead when he saw Jack's confused expression. Geoff's slightly sweaty forehead was pressed against Michael's as he beckoned the ginger over, Jack still frowning as he wandered over to them in a daze. Michael felt a little left out as Geoff pulled Jack in for a kiss, awkwardly pinned to the wall by Geoff. He let out a petulant whimper, one that he would later deny. His noises seemed to distract both Geoff and Jack who looked to Michael as though they suddenly remembered he was there. Michael's lips are parted and just a little swollen from Geoff's rough kiss and it seems Jack can't resist them either as he leans down to greet Michael in the same way he greeted Geoff. Michael doesn't bat an eyelash or freak out like he probably should have, something the alcohol appears to be helping with. Geoff's hand and his entire body seem to disappear as he shifts to move out of the way, the warmth he takes with him quickly replaced with Jack's.

  
Michael's arms reach up to wrap around the gingers' broad shoulders as he fights to stand and not fall to the ground. Jack takes notice of this and instead of helping Michael to balance on his own two feet, his hands slip down to grab Michael's thighs and lift him from the ground. Michael lets out a little squeak of surprise and he gently swats Jack on the back when he chuckles into the kiss, breaking it for a moment just to breathe. Jack takes the opportunity to move the kiss south, nipping gently at Michael's jaw before finally settling at his neck. Michael chewed on his reddened bottom lip as Jack teased the sensitive skin there, biting back gasps with each little hint of teeth. Michael can't believe he's found himself in such a situation, would never imagined a week ago that he'd be pinned to a wall by one of Geoff's lackeys and not be about to be punched in the head. He'd never had imagined himself at a party with a beer in his hand or skipping school with a joint between his fingers and yet Michael could never imagined anything better. Not in this moment, not right now. Especially when he hears the others calling out for them, listens to Geoff's gruff reply when Michael realises its about to get a whole lot better.

  
Michael doesn't remember falling asleep or getting into a bed for that matter. All he knows now is that he's extremely hot and crushed between two bodies. With one eye open, he peeks to his left and sees that he's only inches away from Jack's face. Michael's eyes snap open as the night before suddenly comes back to him, a mix of sloppy kisses and slurred words. A quick reach under the covers helps to calm Michael's nerves when he realises he's fully clothed and thankfully in the ones he was wearing the night before. But that doesn't make up for the fact he's sandwiched in between the boys he sloppily kissed in his drunken state. It doesn't change how embarrassed Michael feels because of said fact and it doesn't help that he's terrified of how things will change now that all that has taken place. So when someone stirs from beside him, Michael jumps and cringes as he sees Ryan sit up and smile sleepily down at him. He's not sure what to do, Michael only knows that he needs time to think and he certainly isn't going to be able to do that here. So he does what he does best when he finds himself in a situation he can't handle. He pushes it aside, pretends it didn't happen and in this case, Michael runs.

  
Ryan looks on in confusion as Michael wrestles himself out from under the covers and doesn't answer when he calls his name. Ryan nudges Geoff's shoulder as he hears the front door slam downstairs, looking worriedly to his leader as he lazily rubs the sleep from his eyes.  
"What, Ryan?" Geoff demands gruffly, not taking kindly to being woken up.  
"Michael... he just sort of ran out of the house." Ryan explains and that sentence alone wakes Geoff up. He bolts upwards, despite his pounding headache and panics as he stares at the empty space where they'd lovingly tucked Michael into the night before.  
"What happened?" Geoff asked, a little hurt that Michael ditched them.  
"I'm not sure, he looks petrified though." Ryan murmurs, feeling sympathetic for the lad.  
"Right. Ryan, give me your phone."

  
Michael ignores the first three times they try to ring him but on the fourth he turns his phone off and throws it across the room. He's sitting on his bed, knees hugged to his chest as he stares blankly at the cork board that hangs proudly on his wall. He's focused on the portrait Gavin drew of him, biting his lip as he wonders how he'll recover from this one. He's sure Geoff's mad at him, Ray and the others probably feel utterly betrayed. Michael regrets saying nothing, wishing he'd left Ryan with a message. Michael wants to explain that he just needs to think for a little while but he knows that they wouldn't listen now or maybe they'd never would have understood him in the first place. Michael hadn't meant to act on his feelings nor had he expected it to go so far. But now there's bigger problems to face and Michael lets his eyes fall close and he shudders when he remembers that he can't avoid them when he goes to school Monday. Despite his reluctance to, Michael had to face them. He couldn't run away from his problem this time.


	21. A not so bad idea.

Courage. Michael had to use a lot of it to get out of bed Monday morning. He had to hold onto what little he had left to take him to school, his phone still turned off from Sunday morning. He fought hard to retain his courage, even now, as he stood outside the door. Inside, he could hear them and Michael was thankful that his plan had not fallen completely flat. It was like that first day all over again. He was terrified, his stomach knotted in a familiar way and Michael doubted his legs could hold him up. He was in the library, outside the very study room that had started it all. He tried to tell himself that he was just there to study with a bunch of classmates, a mantra he'd been telling himself for a while now. That was a lie, they weren't just some classmates. They were the boys Michael had spent weeks befriending and then ruining his progress in one night, one kiss. He had only an hour. He was nervous. Michael fished in his pocket for his inhaler, using it to calm his nerves. Taking one last dee breath, Michael stepped inside.

  
They were all there, all five of them. Ray was chewing his nails, hunched in a ball upon Jack's lap. Gavin was standing uneasily behind Ryan, fingers gripping the plastic of his chair. Geoff, the person Michael feared most in this instance, was staring at him. His eyes were a soothing blue, hurt and relieved. Michael felt uncomfortable under the stare. Jack coughed, catching Michael's attention as he turned his guilty gaze to the ginger.  
"You finally decided to come." Jack stated, looking to Michael expectantly.  
"I'm sorry, I had to think." Michael apologised, looking to the floor with shame.  
"Well," Geoff said gruffly. His arms were folded and his eyes had never left Michael. "Aren't you going to explain or some shit?" He questioned.

  
Michael nodded gingerly, biting down hard onto his lip as he took a seat.  
"Where would you like me to start?" Michael asked softly. Michael cringed as Gavin pushed past Ryan to stand in front of him, eyes unforgiving.  
"You left." Gavin stated, a poor attempt to prompt Michael. Michael sighed.  
"Why did you leave us?" Ray asked pitifully from Jack's lap, brown eyes watery and full of confusion. Michael shuffled awkwardly in his chair.  
"I told you, I had to think." Michael explained. Geoff rolled his eyes.  
"And?" He demanded, growing impatient with the way Michael was dancing aorund the subject. He'd rather Michael let them down easy, told them it was a mistake and he regretted Saturday night now rather than listen to him drawl out some bullshit explanation. So, Geoff was pleasantly surprised when Michael finally opened his mouth to explain what exactly happened Sunday morning.

  
"I'm sorry I ran off, I was scared... Well, embarrassed. I mean, I had to get drunk to kiss you. It happened kind of fast and hooking up with one person at a party is bad enough, but five is just ridiculous." Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. Everyone looked hurt by his statement and before anyone could interrupt and make him feel even worse, Michael continued. "Basically, it's scary enough to get into a relationship with one person and, if you hadn't guessed already, I've never even done that. It's petrifying to be in a relationship with five other people and find out that you kissed them all while drunk. It's not exactly how I pictured it all happening." Michael admitted, fingers twitching uselessly in his curls.  
"You pictured kissing us?" Ryan asked thoughtfully.  
"Shut up." Michael grumbled as he blushed. Despite initially being angry with Michael, Gavin couldn't resist teasing him.  
"What did you think it would be like?"He taunted, giggling when Michael glared at him.

  
"Gavin." Came Geoff's low voice from where he sat, studying Michael with quizzical eyes.  
"Michael, do you mean that? Are you sure... y'know, are you sure you want to be with us? Because on Saturday night yeah, I could believe that but then you ran and didn't answer our calls or Lindsay's for that matter." Geoff reminded him and Michael huffed.  
"Yeah, I know and I can totally understand if you're angry with me and maybe don't like me as much anymore but you have to know that I was scared. I spent the entire weekend trying to work out whether I wanted to be with you guys or not and I'm here now, aren't I?" Michael asked, exasperated. He didn't expect them to welcome him back with open arms but he wasn't quite sure he was prepared to let them completely shut him out either.  
"Fucking finally." Said someone with a voice far too high for anyone in the room and Michael was less than surprised to see Lindsay burst through the door. "I told you guys he liked you, Geoff you owe me a hundred bucks and Michael jesus christ a phone call would have been nice these guys are as dumb as it gets." Lindsay cried, exasperated.

  
"We're not dumb!" Gavin protested, folding his arms over his chest.  
"You called me, crying I might add, and said that Michael had left you lot forever and was never coming back! Drama queens, the lot of you." Lindsay scolded. Michael looked curiously at Gavin.  
"You cried because you thought I wouldn't come back?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Shut up." Gavin grumbled, attempting to hide behind Ryan again. Michael didn't let him, grabbing the back of his t-shirt and tugging him back onto his lap. Before Gavin could protest, Michael kissed him. He squawked, as Gavin always did, but was eagerly kissing Michael back. It was the first time they'd kissed sober and Michael had to admit, it was pretty good. As expected when you'd only just agreed to date not one, but five, unruly boys everyone was immediately jealous.  
"What about me?" Ray huffed as he hopped from Jack's lap, Geoff rolling his eyes and pushing Gavin away to get Michael's attention. Michael only laughed at their expense.

  
If the bell rang, Michael pretended he didn't hear it. If he missed his class, Michael didn't notice. All that mattered was the armful of boys he'd been blessed with, the tiny pecks to his cheeks and the occasional rough kiss to his lips. If people stared when Michael strolled down the halls holding hands with the most feared people in the school, Michael didn't see it. If people whispered when the next day he was wearing Geoff's jacket, Michael didn't listen to them. If Michael had been scared before, he didn't feel it now. Why should he? He had five amazing boyfriends who would go to the ends of the earth to protect him. Even if they (Gavin) were a little annoying at times. Michael finally realised that tutoring them hadn't been too bad of an idea at all.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

-Ray joined mathletes with Michael

  
-Gavin got jealous so Michael spends one afternoon a week with him

  
-Ray popped Michael's cherry when they were away on an overnight mathletes trip. Michael returned from the bathroom in just a towel and the rest of their teammmates saw it fit to leave when Ray bit his lip and his eyes clouded over.

  
-On occassion, Lindsay paints Geoff's nails for him and he lets her. During one of many game nights, Lindsay was talking to Geoff about cats and it revealed his love for the furry felines. It's not a regular topic for them.

  
-At times, Kerry becomes anxious around the gang again. Ryan is usually the one to calm him back down.

  
-After finding out about their relationship, Michael's mom makes sure his drawer is stocked with condoms, lube and toys in case they want to 'experiment.' Michael hates her for it.

 

-The bed situation is as follows: Ryan, Gavin, Ray, Michael, Geoff and then Jack.


End file.
